Trilogy of the Forsaken, One, Walking Side Lines
by Tianimalz
Summary: Terra sets out to avenge herself and stop an organization, but when the game changes and others are at stake, plans change. When fighting against the Government, she walks the thin line between Good and Evil that few tread. BBT. rated for Blood,violence
1. Prolouge

_I do not own Teen Titans or any other name-branded  
item/person/place mentioned in this fic._

* * *

_**Trilogy of the Forsaken;  
One  
Walking Side-Lines.**_

_Prologue:_

_A scream bursted from her before she could try to hold it back. The earth under her shook with tremendous power that was new to her. She felt it flow within her... she felt a growing urge to just scream and let the power engulf her in some sort of fury. Tears started to run freely down her face as the blonde girl fell to her knees, trying to figure out what had been done to her. She felt the people watching her from the safety of a screen, they where waiting for this... watching her... like she was some sort of guinea pig. _  
_She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to control this new found power... trying contain this new urge. But it overwhelmed her... and she gave another scream as the earth bursted up from awakening... before she passed out on the hot desert ground._  
Terra's eyes snapped open as she laid awake on her bed, the alarm red 5:00AM in bright red numbers, and she sighed softly. Rolling onto her back she stared up at the ceiling... she had to get out of here.

_**--**_

The backpack was filled with more then a few things. But as some more where stuffed into the camo-colored bag, more where taken out. As the girl couldn't make up her mind just what all she would need. You would never have guessed she had done this a million times before. Put in the socks- no don't need more so take them back out. Fill it with food... but she could always 'pick some up' if she had to so that went out too.

With a frustered grunt Terra dumped the bag back out onto the floor of her boarding school room. The stupid city had put her in here, since dumbly they hadn't recognized her the prior month and took for an orphan.  
_Like it matters,_ She thought bitterly as she looked over the once contents of the backpack. The blonde sat Indian style, trying to figure out just what she should take. Maybe she should just leave it all here. After all it might slow her down. She might just need speed to save her life. Every second counted right now, and she had no one to hide behind if the wrong people found her out... Terra sighed and buried her face into her palms, trying to calm herself down before she went ecstatic. Her eyes peaked open through gaps between her fingers, looking down at her 'supplies' she ran everything she would honestly need in her head.

Another hour later and she was ready. Her light pack was leaning against the bare wall by the door, and the girl laid down on her over-springy bed. Her blue eyes stared up at the ceiling, trying to coax themselves into sleep. Terra would need her rest if she where to make the journey she was setting before herself. But never the less sleep did not come easy, and worries about her destination clouded her mind. It was a place she had been running from for a few years, it was what gave her the urge to find safety in the past... that is until she learned that no one could protect her but herself. Ah, yes. Life had taught her _that_ lesson alright. She remembered being punctured with needles, and being forced to take meds everyday to keep her body from shutting down under stress. The painful days of training that had been forced on her... just to make sure her giving' powers worked. She also remembered most of her friends not living through those ordeals...  
Terra remembered it all well.

After being sent to America, she was abducted and taken to a remote area to be tested on. All the other teens there had been orphans, and according to the public... non of them existed. The genetic lab, or Area 51 as Terra had heard it be called, was responsible for testing out new ways to 'create private government weapons'.  
She shook her head, she had been located. Terra knew because she recognized that white monster from the other day. The geomancer knew the only way to be freed from them was to stop their organization, not to mention she had to get out of Jump City anyways. What with the Titans being back... she _had_ to leave before anyone other than Beast Boy came looking for her. She heaved a heavy sigh and tried to get some sleep, this time her eye lids closed as her alarm clock ticked away at the minutes till she would make her Saturday night run.

* * *

All right Y'all. I am really hopeing for this fic, and think it will come out really well. But that is up to the people who read it x) The first chapter is still under some work, but as soon as I start the second one I will post it. As for the plot- who doesn't like to wonder what they do in Area 51? Jeesh xD There will be some Beast Boy Terra romance, and drama, but it isn't the main base of this fic. But I promiss some twists and turns later on, that non of y'all will see comming.

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One:_

_"Be careful out there, girl."_ Thats what her colored friend, Lauren, had told her before Terra had left. The blonde had hugged her latest(and at the moment, only) friend goodbye, and felt a little guilty about leaving her without any explanation.

Terra sighed and hung her head as she took the back allys towards the eastern Jump City limit. She had thrown on an old pair of cut-off shorts that looked like they had seen the washing machine a few too many times. Their ragged tassels dangle over her knees, but Terra didn't mind. Lauren had given her a pale yellow T-shirt as well. Summer had just started, and out in the west it got hot, but Terra had her favorite black jacket tied to her waist. Her hair shielded her face, like she always did when trying to hide. Terra had gotten some work boots, those yellowish ones wall-mart sells. Her socks peaked out from the top though.

The night painted the city blue. Down these ally's the smell of Chinese and cheap restaurant food was heavy, and it helped only by keeping any hunger Terra had away. Actually, the greasy feel made her want to barf. Her face cringed and Terra turned out of the ally and onto the paved sidewalk that led across the beach. Oh, great.

_Nice one Terra. _She scolded as her eyes rested on the giant T that towered out on the lake. The moon light bouncing off its windows and reflecting back on her with a blue shadow. Terra stared up at the tower, feeling a powerful vibrant of memory crash into her as if reminding her she wouldn't be welcomed, reminding her she wasn't a good guy as she stood in their shadows.

_"Traitor!"  
"Slade isn't doing this Terra, You are!"  
"You don't have any friends."  
"We trusted you!"  
"Look at yourself, Terra!"_

The voices rang in her head, and Terra felt like she had been punched in the gut. Rejection hurt... it was one of the things she feared most in the world... and its what she knew she would get if she tried to apologize to the Titans. Like she was supposed to just go up and say

"Hi guys! Sorry I tried to kill you and destroy your city. Oh yeah, and I'm really super sorry I gave Slade everything there was to know about you! So whose up for pizza?"

Yeah, right.

Another sigh left her as she turned her head back around and continued down the path. Terra stared down at the ground as she walked, trying to figure out what she was. If she wasn't a hero... but not a villain... who was she? Not being a 'hero' meant that rules didn't apply to her, Terra was able to go full out and stop the people who had done this to her. But she didn't want to consider herself evil... but was she? The teenager didn't know. Her foot steps where light and unheard in the night, but the city life was loud, though she didn't hear it from her own thoughts. Arguing with herself whether or not this whole mission was going to be a lost cause or not. What was making her go, and making her want to just run somewhere else was the same thing: Fear.

Terra was afraid... afraid she would be found, that she would be forced back into a plastic cell and treated like a genuine pig. She could try to run 'home'... back to her homeland, but Terra had to admit to herself, she couldn't remember where that was. And it was so unlikely that anyone would just show up and escort her back either, she was supposed to be safe here. Ha! Talk about a joke. Her life had formed around only one rule: Survive at any cost. But that cost had gone up in the past year, blood had been spilled over her hands to pay for her life, as if she where worth it.

With all the 'prep' talk Terra was giving herself, her senses where late to pick up the other presence until the creature was looming just inches from her. At once Terra froze, her head shot up as her eyes grew wide. She knew this feeling, the prickly sensation down her back spine that told her other eyes where on her. At first panic hit her, what if it was Slade? Or if one of the Titan's had decided to go on a stroll? After all, she was practically outside their door. Her body tensed up, ready to summon forth her power if she had too. She strained to listen to her surroundings, trying to figure out where the other pair of eyes where located, but it didn't work. Slowly, Terra inched her head to the side, before allowing her body to follow. She took in every inch of the landscape as she turned at the slow pace.

When she turned fully around, Terra gasped. Not ten feet away stood a tall and white figure. Chunky and large, the moonlight bounced off its white 'skin' and added a faint but notable glow around it. This wasn't good... this was just about as far from good as it got. If Terra fought now it would no doubt bring attention from the Titan's, but running as she knew, would be pointless. The creature would outrun her in a matter of seconds, and that would possibly be the end of her whole mission. Stopped before she started.

The stare-down only lasted a few more seconds, before power surged through Terra's veins and allowed a short cry burst. Her eyes caught onto a glowing yellow as the earth under the creature crumbled then tossed itself into the air. But that was only to decoy it. Terra turned sharply and ran for all she was worth. Trying to at least get away from the Tower before she had to fight, maybe giving herself more time from being found out by the Titan's.

She didn't get far, the monster was on its feet and quickly pursued her and over took her in five seconds flat. It jumped ahead and landed in front of her, making Terra turn on her heels to a skidding stop. Her arm held in front of her, as if it where a weak shield... Terra glared with yellow eyes as it made a sort of alien hiss.

"Don't do this." She hissed back in a cold tone. But the feeling of laughter seemed to vibrate from the creature and Terra slanted her eyebrows in response. Another yell of power bursted from her as the sand swirled around the white creature in a stinging tornado. But it didn't seem to effect him as he ran through it and went towards her with breakneck speed. Terra only had time to gasp and open her eyes wide before a hard punch knocked up against her chin and snapped her head back. She wondered if the pounding noise she heard had been from her own mind replying the move or if she had really been hit that hard.

No time to think about it, Terra snapped her head back and screamed as the earth swam up behind her and threw itself against the monster. It knocked him back a little bit, but Terra was glad for that moment of distraction and seized it with bullets of sand flying at the creature at a furious speed. The attack annoyed the creature... but nothing else. He surged through the sand and readied to hit her hard once more. But Terra predicted it and buried herself under the ground. Letting her element swallow her up into its deep hiding, allowing it to protect her for a moment.

Terra heard footsteps above. She didn't have time to fight, it wouldn't do any good anyways. She knew this creature, she knew what it was 'programmed' to do. It would just be taking out a pawn in a game, if she wanted to win she had to get to the King. Ready to run, Terra's eyes glew bright yellow as she thrusted herself up and into the air. Really- the sand formed a tight platform for her and flew her towards safety. The earth carried her over miles in a rapid rate, and she was well out of the city.

The air blew through her hair, making it fly out like a yellow flag behind her. But it felt refreshing. It had been a long time since she had flown... it had always given her a sense of freedom. But this time, all she felt was a sharp need to get away and fast. The blonde allowed herself a look over her should, but her heart hit against her chest in panic when she saw the white creature following behind her... ready to jump up and-

Next thing Terra knew she was smashing against the ground hard enough to leave a dent in the dirt. Pain wavered through her, making her groan and shake as she pushed herself up. Before she could open her eyes, another punch threw her aside once more.

_Get up! Go!! You have to run!_ She thought briefly, rising herself from the ground with shaky movements. Another gasp left her as she saw the creature jump up and mean to land right on her with a mind blowing smash. "AHHHHHHH!!!" The scream left her with an instinct as a yellow flare engulfed her body and sent earth knocking the creature out of the sky.

Now was her chance.

Terra wheeled around and ran as fast as her thin legs would take her, her lungs pumped to keep up with her demands of air as she pulsed through the rocky foothills. She stumbled only once, but at the sound of a pursuer she ran faster, making her legs and lungs burn. She was good at running away, it was always a way to keep from being killed. A... skill she had learned. As the foothills started to become rockier, Terra used her power to help. The earth came up behind her, becoming more of an moving obstacle course. Some sort of sub-conscious took over making sure that the earth continued to block and grab at the monster so that his movements where slowed down. But Terra didn't stop running to charge at the white creature, instead she kept running. Hopefully she was still on course and headed east. But right now all that really mattered was getting away fast enough to escape the very thing she was running to destroy.

Thats when she was taken by complete surprise, with half her brain worked on moving the earth and the other half thinking about how she was going to get out of this... once more she failed her training to be aware of her surroundings and Terra was hauled aside and behind a dome-like shaped piece of earth. Her eyes darted down to see a black gloved hand and followed the arm to see the figure holding her against the rock. The outline was only made by a shadow-color against the night, but she was able to make out the almost complete black suit. The face was completely obvious with its white skull shape and bright red X across the forehead.

* * *

I decided to kick this fic off with some action and a little cliffy. x) Since you guys all got right to it and reviewed, I got this done as soon as I could.

Thanks guys!!!

_**...Please Read and Review...**_


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two:_

Out of instinc Terra stayed quiet untill signs of the monster had left completly. But those minutes had seemed like hours as she struggled to get a better look at the person holding her mouth shut. Normally, she would have slapped it away with protest... but givin that she was being chased by a dangorous creature... she stayed quiet during those minutes. Working with the Titan's and Slade had taught her about almost everyone... but this masked person seemed like a black spot on her memory.

With no further sign of the creautre Terra pushed the hand away from her mouth and turned to half glare at the marked face. "Who are you?" She kept her voice low and quiet, just in case. But it held a cold hiss that surprised her.

He turned and looked at her with those creepy slanted masked eyes that reminded her of Robin's mask in a way. "Your welcome." He said causually.

Terra closed her eyes and took in a deep and long breath before opening them half way again. Losing a temper becuase she was running for her life wouldn't make things any better. "Sorry, just instert an 'thanks' before the first quistion." She stood up and brushed her pants off, but keeping the guy in sight from the corner of her eye.

"Next time your running for your life, I'll wave." He said... still with that same almost humored tone. It made Terra glare with annoyance.

"Next time?" Terra raised her eye brow. "Who says theres going to _be_ a next time?" Her hands perched themselfves on her hips as she watched him stand up and hold his hand out.

"Red X."

"What?"

"My name."

"Never heard of you." Terra's hands slid down her hips as her eyes glanced at his open hand, not trusting to take it. He surprised her when he laughed and took his hand back, almost as if understanding.

"Thats becuase... you where still stoned when I came into town."

Terra wondered if he had said "stoned" like that on perpose... but she ignored it. He just had a stupid sense of humor. But at the mention of her... absense she turned serious. Who was this guy? Caution had become natural to her, and as she looked over his skinny figure once more, she told herself she had a good reason to have caution. 'Red X' didn't really look like someone you could trust. Not that she should anyways. "So who do you work with?" She asked.

"Whats that suposed to mean?"

Terra rolled her eyes. "You know what it means. Who's side are you on?"

Red X laughed again, "I'm on my own side."

"So why did you help me?" Terra smirked as if saying 'gotcha!'

"Your cute."

"..." Terra didn't have a comment for that. _Guys. _She thought. The blonde shook her head so that her hair swirled around her face. She didn't have time to stand here and chat with some guy in black tights. The creature was gone now, but it would retrace its steps later and and find her if she didn't hurry. "Well, thanks." Terra turned around and took a few steps forward.

"Wait for me." Terra turned around to see X following her, and her eye brows narrowed.

"Exscuse me?"

"You wouldn't last ten minutes by yourself." He taunted.

"You have no idea." She hissed under her breath before shaking her head again and going on. If he wanted to be stupid and follow her, whatever. But she wouldn't trust him. Maybe she could toss him to the monster and escape next time. The thought brought a smile to her lips as she started forward again.

_**----------**_

"Theres no other exsplination." Robin shook his head as he looked over the torn earth again. The tide had washed away most of the tracks, but trenches in some of the hard surfaced dirt where still there. Only about half of this beach was sand, alot of it was rocks and dirt as well. And foot prints in the dirt told a scattered battle story.

"It had to be her." Cyborg agreed, reading the reports some people had sent in.

Beast Boy had to bit his lip to keep from crowing "TOLD YOU SO!" untill his lungs dried up, but he kept quiet. A worry built up inside him as he tried to help the team figure out what had happened last night. Their scanners had also picked up a power sorce used last night... they assumed it had been Terra. If that didn't prove it, those 'reports' told of a some white thing fighting a small blonde girl... who they mentioned seemed able to control the earth.

"What would Terra be doing over here?" Raven asked, letting her eyes go from one Titan to the next with something like suspicion in her voice.

"And why would that creature attack her?" Starfire added.

"We need to find out more about that... thing before we can figure anything out." Robin told them, looking towards the tower as if saying he should be busy on that already. "But there might be a conection... we just need to find it."

"Dude, shouldn't we go looking for her?" Beast Boy gaped, not beliving nobody even mentioned sending a search party out to find the former Titan.

Robin shook his head. "Terra's tough, she can take care of herself. We have other things to look into right now."

"But Terra-"

Robin turned to him with a sharp look. "Non of us can take that thing down. It would be pointless to go out there, when we could just get to the bottom of it here." He said with a final tone, making the green shape shifter set his jaw tight and lower his brows.

_**----------**_

The destert hills could only hide the sun for so long, and the bright orange ball was soon high in the sky. Its hot rays spread over everything with a burning feel, letting them know that summer was here and it was kicking itself into full gear. Passes through the mountains and scattered trees helped keep some of the sun off her back, but Terra was still sweating. A few months of playing "school-girl" had softened her up. But she doubted that would last long as she already was converting back to her old self.

Red X was a rather quiet companion, he didn't talk much or ask any quistions, but Terra noticed he always seemed tense and ready to fly into battle. That left her with mixed feelings. If he could fight as well as he looked ready too, X could be a lot of help. But he could also be a big problem. Her own fighting styles... needed some work. A year and a half of not doing much more then watching other people practice their messy tai-kwan-do moves left her with loose musicles and a need of her own practice.

The hours melted away under the hot sky, but they followed a old paved road that seemed to be leading towards another city. Terra had recently noticed that her backpack had been shrugged off the past night, and so all that work of gathering the stuff had been for nothing. That also meant her food and water was gone. If nothing else, that was enough to make her edgy on temper. But when you had a sectet operation looking for you, and a guy in tights for company... anything would make you edgy.

They followed the old paved road, it was cracked and the paint was worn from years of use and weather. Terra wondered how often people took this old thing through the destert, but it was probably a good thing not many. The less who knew about her right now the better.

"Are you always by yourself?" She turned towards X, wanting to learn more about him... and also wanting to keep her mind off the heat. He _had_ to be sweating under that full body suit if she was in shorts.

"One thing we seem to have in common." Red X said simply before nodding towards a sign that annouced:

_Dust End City_

_6 miles _

The letters look like they used to be orange, but they had faded to a old brown. The white paint was chipped on the rest of the sign. Obviously, Terra's throughts had been right. Not many people traveled out here.

"Once we hit this old thing, what are you planning on doing?" Red X asked, and that made Terra stutter in her stride. Okay... she hadn't thought this whole thing out yet. It kinda had been rushed.

So she shrugged lightly and averted her blue eyes to the dusty floor. "See if anyone knows about Huffman." Terra scowled at the very name, Huffmen was in charge of making sure that Area 51 ran smoothly. That ment keeping the... 'experiments' under control by any means, and he knew few boundries.

"Ben Huffmen?"

Terra looked up sharply and turned to X with a suspicious look. "Bennard... how do you know about him?"

Red X looked away and shrugged. "In my buisness, its hard not to know about some people."

That had ended their conversation, which to Terra's annoyance had brought up more quistions then it had answered. Red X seemed to have a way with that, always leading your quistion into a whole bunch that he wouldn't answer. It was down right annoying, and in one way... reminded Terra of herself.

After four miles Terra was ready to just collapse on the destert floor. Her lips where chapped and her face was smeered with dirt and sweat. She had pulled her hair back into a low pony tail, just to keep it out of her eyes when the hot winds blew. But blonde hairs still strangled loose and clung to her flushed face and neck. She knew a sunburn was forming on her arms and legs, but in a stuborn attuide she ignored them. Pushing herself against it. After all, it was just minor pain. And when you thought about it-... it didn't hurt, just stung a little. They had strayed from the old road and travled through the trees insted. It helped, but the thin things of wood didn't give as much shade as would have thought.

"Is this as fast as you can go?" Red X spoke suddenly, he sounded annoyed. Terra looked at him, and narrowed her eye brows.

"No, I could pull up a big chunk of rock and fly off. But guess what then? My power usage would be dected from miles around and then I get in more trouble. So for now- this is as fast as I can go. I didn't ask you to come." She snapped. It was true though, she had used them last night becuase she had no other choice. But the orginaztion had computers high tech enough to track her. Sending out energy from herself would be like sending a becon now that they knew her over all location.

"I'm just saying, we've been walking all day and only gone five or so miles. When we could be running and going twice that speed!"

"Why do you even care?!" She snapped again with frustation. Why was he even here?! Why was he following her on _her _misson telling her how fast she should go?! She didn't know who this guy freaking was!

Red X was quiet again but Terra didn't let him off the hook as she continued to glare with her annoyance.

"Well?" She demanded.

"My reasons." Red X seemed to be thinking on something as he staired ahead while Terra screamed with frustation and threw her hands in the air then crossed them.

"I think I might know someone who can help you out. Last I heard he was around in this run down place. But its worth a shot." X again left her quistions off onto more that she knew he wouldn't answer

* * *

Okay, I havn't seen a Red X episode in like, ever. So I hope that I kept him in line xDI know I know, "Huffmen" sounds too over-used, but I needed a last name ASAP so took a quick-pick. Love the reviews so far guys!

_**...Please Read and Review...**_

* * *


	4. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three:_

"Dust End City" couldn't have a population of more than fifty people. As Terra looked around, it was as if she stepped into the movies with a old run down town that had seen better days... maybe. Old mobile homes where rusted and scattered in some sort of neighborhood on one side, and on the other where just old stores. The place gave Terra the creeps as she remembered having to stay in places like this in the past. She noticed that the two biggest buildings where further off down the old road. With big neon signs, was a bar. Probably filled with things she wanted no part of. After all, she had just passed a old boarded up police station.

"Nice place." She muttered under her breath.

"For illegal information." Red X added in as he started for the large bar. Probably the only place that had a weed-free parking lot that got taken care of regularly. Somehow, Terra didn't doubt what X had said. The sun had set awhile ago, and a moon light shadow was casted over the mostly dark 'city,' and Terra didn't want to be caught out here by herself so quickly followed her new companion. Against the chilling night sky, the bar's name blinked in large hot pink letters:

_"Dusty's Western Pleasure"_

As they came up to the bar, Terra noticed a rather large usher at the fancy door. He was... big. Probably six foot, or taller. She didn't know, but his build reminded her those wrestling 'machos' she used to watch on TV. Only this guy had a suit on, and if the glint at his belt told her true, a gun as well. How could such a place exists out in the middle of a old no-good town like this? Unless they wanted to keep the business in there secret from the rest of the world.

"How are we going to get past him? I'm not using my powers... and no offense- but your probably not even half his weight." Terra mused with a smirk.

"Wont have too," Red X said quietly as he pointed towards the back. "Just trust me."

Terra followed X through the back and into the dumpster area. It stunk of beer and probably drugs, or whatever that other burning sort of stench was. But she just tried not to breath through her nose as she looked up at the window, probably eight feet up in the air. Flashy pink and blue lights shined from it, and Terra could hear the loud heavy metal music coming from inside, and though she usually liked the loud noise... it gave her a headache. A few dumpsters where parked side ways from the open window, they where probably four or so feet up in the air, and Terra already knew what Red X was planning before he easily jumped onto the green dumpster without a noise. Then quiet as a cat she watched his shadowy figure jump towards the window and quickly pull himself up.

Terra grunted before she pulled herself onto the dumpster with more noise then X had made, then looked towards the window. She let loose a nervous sigh before tensing up for the jump. Normally this wouldn't be anything... but again, months of her 'vacation' had really made her a... well bluntly put a wimp. She lunged herself into the air towards the window, but came just inches short. A black gloved hand caught her arm ,however, and swung her inside the building without much of any effort.

"Figured you wouldn't make it." Terra could hear the teasing in X's tone, it made her snort and jerk her arm free from his grip.

"Now what?"

"C'mon." Red X stood up straight and walked along side the wall. Terra followed him, looking around at the people as she did. Obviously they where on a second floor, a railing was to her left, and people where hung over it. Most of them had either a drink or a cigarette in their hands. Some both. The place stunk of alcohol and smoke, and Terra could just smell the drugs on the people when they walked past. The whole place made her edgy, and she hoped that X had a good reason for dragging her in here. Black lights casted purple shadows on everything, so that not only did this place smell horrible, the lighting made her head spin.

"Who are we looking for?" Terra ended up raising her voice towards the end of her words, since she found herself being drowned out by the music. She didn't get an answer though as they kept going down the hall. She followed him till they came to a opening, doored by plastic strips and into a quieter room. The walls looked like they where made of red pillows, and couches seemed built into them as well. A man in a black suite stepped in front of the two, and Terra thought he looked like someone from the Secret Service. With his sun glasses and wires sticking to his ear. She got a sudden warning chill from the air, but pushed it aside the same way she did with another stubborn piece of blonde hair.

"I need to talk to Phil." Red X said simply, and the man nodded and started to lead the way. Ahead was a door, but as Terra started to followed X turned sharply to her. "Wait here."

"Oh thanks, leave me with all the drugies." She whispered harshly.

"Just wait here." He said again before following the man into the room and making sure the door was shut behind him.

Well what the hell?

Terra stared at the door with crossed arms and a glare, as if she where blaming it. If this X guy could get any more annoying... maybe she would find a way to get rid of him sooner. Muffled voices came from the door and Terra raised her eye brow and grinned slowly. Her eyes darted around, no one else was in the room. Terra leaned forward against the door and put her ear to it, listening to what words she could make out.

"You have a week." Came an unfamiliar male voice. Just guessing, but probably in his late twenties. Probably "Phil."

"Road kill moves faster then we are going right now." Argued Red X's voice. He didn't sound worried or anything... just annoyed at the time limit.

_Time limit for what? _Terra wondered to herself.

"X, your the best. And you have a week. Huffman wont wait any longer than that." Phil said. "Besides, the sooner the better, with those super-brats not far, we don't want to risk you two running into them."

"That wont be a problem," X said, still with a calm tone.

"I don't care how cocky either of you are, five against two isn't good. And we want _her_ in reasonable shape." Terra heard soft footsteps coming towards the door and quickly flew towards a couch and threw herself onto the seat. Trying not to look guilty she crossed her legs and brushed her hair back with a bored look painted on her face, her blue eyes watched Red X walk in and give her a small glance. He then started for the door.

Knowing he wouldn't bother telling her to follow, Terra stood back up and trailed behind him with new thoughts in her head. "So what did you find out?" She asked as innocently as she could. But of course, he didn't answer. Terra narrowed her eyebrows at his back with an accusing glare. She didn't like he was hiding something, and she wasn't going to keep following like a lost puppy when she had a mission to carry out. Terra quickened her footsteps and matched his long strides.

"What was going on in there?" She demanded in a louder voice, knowing he had to have heard her.

"When we get out of town, we might be able to get some sleep before the sun comes up." He said. "Doubt you'll want to hang around here."

Terra knew her face was flushed with annoyance, she could feel it. "X, stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" He didn't even turn to her.

"Leading my questions off into something else!" She snapped with the glare still painted on her face. But her annoyance only flared again when he shrugged. This guy was downright impossible.

_**----------**_

The desert turned colder during the night, but not wanting to risk a fire being seen, Terra just wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged them close. Her back was against a tall and shaggy pine tree as she cocked her head up to look at the night sky. Part of her felt refreshed by the moment, she had missed the out-door sleeping really. After all the time of living that way... it had just become natural and preferable to her. The bugs didn't even really bother her that much, and what she loved the most... was listening to far off cries of coyotes. Before she had joined the Titan's, or met Slade... or any of that... this had been her life. Terra drifted into her memories as her eyes locked onto the speckled sky.

She remembered being sent to America, stolen away on a boat to avoid all the problems and dangers in her country. She was supposed to be picked up by 'trusted' people of the royal family-her family- but they had sold her over to Area 51. As a little pre-teen girl she was kidnapped and thrown in a truck then shipped off once more. That had been her first lesson of 'trust.' It really is a fragile thing to give away... yet people give it away so freely, Terra wondered if they even knew how valuable trust is. Trust is what breaks hearts, and ruins innocent lives everyday.

She sighed and shook her head before lowering her eyes then glancing over towards where Red X sat. Even during this time, he didn't seem to relax, Terra could see he was tense. She didn't trust him, heck... she didn't even like him. But Terra had a small speck of respect, and had a feeling he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"So, why are you always by yourself?" The blonde asked, filling the lonely void in the air.

"Same reason you are."

Terra barked a short spurt of laughter. Not in amusement though. "Because you _can't_ be on either side?" She half sneered.

"Neither works out." Red X said, looking up at her and resting his back against the other tree. "If your on the 'wrong side' then everyone hates you no matter what you do. If you steal something to save someone, your still in some wrong. But on the 'right side' then you have restrictions... and that means that you can't do what is always right. So you fail."

Terra stared at him. Not sure what to make of his words, and not prepared to have heard something like that from him. Her eyes turned downcast and she hugged her legs tighter against her chest as she leaned her chin on them. "So what does that make us?" Terra hadn't meant to say 'us' it had just come out like that.

"What's it matter?"

Why where his questions always so hard to answer or think about? Terra didn't want to think right now, but his words made her brain go into a thinking-mode. She stared hard at the dark brown earth, what was she? Who was she?... Did it matter? In everyone's eyes, she would always be seen as a villain, no matter what she did. Nothing could make up for her actions. Her life had been practically ripped away and thrown into the trash, and Terra wanted so bad to just do the same to the man who did this to her. These powers where forced onto her... this daily pain of being alone was its aftershock. Rage filled her heart once more... she could feel it. Like an unnamed beast clawing from the inside, snarling with a utter hate. Huffman would pay... he would have his life taken from him for what he had done... and no would stop her.

* * *

Four pages isn't long, but I was running out of conversation for this chapter xD I hope I am putting enough in here, and not just skimming over the detales, if so let me know and I will try to fit more in.

_**...Please Read and Review...**_


	5. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four:_

_pat pat pat pat..._

The sound of pacing sneakers was starting to become a rather common rhythm throughout that day. Back and forth over the floor again and again. The early morning light was starting to shine through the window and cast midtone shadows over everything in the room. But non of this was taken into notice, too many things on his mind where and the boy kept pacing, as if it would wear the worry out of him. But it didn't.

Beast Boy kept his hands behind his back and his green eyes focused on the floor as he made another sweep through his bed room. Yesterday had been a day of research and phone calls, everyone trying to figure out what this white creature was... and if it had any connection to Terra. Beast Boy had heard Robin call in on the government, and had heard a "Huffmen" name mentioned, but that was it. The name seemed to ring a bell somewhere deep in his memory, but after five minutes of trying to remember it... Beast Boy had given up. Besides, what was important to him right now was just where Terra was.

He still didn't agree with Robin when it came to staying here, but he did it out of some sort of loyalty he had learned over the years. Beast Boy stopped his pacing for a moment to gaze out his window and look out at the pink sky. Terra was out there somewhere, and Beast Boy knew that he wasn't the only one who wanted to find her. Something in his gut felt queasy and out of ease. Somehow... he knew she was in danger. Terra was strong in a sense of fighting and powers... but Beast Boy also knew that Terra could be talked away easily. She beloved most things without too much question... and that scared him.

_**----------**_

Terra had dreamed about her past last night, it seemed to haunt her these days. She had recalled standing on top of a sharply carved piece of earth while Jump City burned at her feet. She remembered her feelings then while she watched fire engulf the city that earthquakes had caused. She had felt in the right, what was that word? Justified. Thats it, she had felt like these people should have to pay. It was people like them that threw her around, forced her into being an outcast. Terra remembered what where then, glorified feelings. Revenge was a dangerous thing to chase, and it had led her down the wrong path before.

Not this time, she had every right. Didn't she?

"If I have to tell you to get up one more time, your not going to like my method." Red X's voice broke into her thoughts with his stupid annoyed tone.

Terra sat up and opened her eyes, glancing up at the black figure only briefly before standing up, using her knee for balance. Her skin itched from the sand that had embedded itself into her scalp, Terra couldn't help but scratch at the back of her head while looking over towards Red X. His black figure stood out clearly against the rising sun that showered everything in orange light.

"What time is it?" Her voice moaned.

"Time to leave."

She had only known him for two days... and already she wanted to lunge at him and slap him till he stopped with those stupid short answers. Terra didn't know if that thought came from 'the stupid short answers'... or if she was always so cranky in the mornings. The geomancer yawned as her hand fell from her head and ended it with a even more tired expression on her face. It didn't help her stomach was growling for its breakfast already... and way late supper.

A shrill whistle blew into the air with a loud attention-catcher. Terra looked over, trying to peer past the tree line. Funny, she hadn't noticed the tracks before...

"Thats our ride. C'mon!" Red X dashed into the thin woods, and Terra ran after him.

"What are we going to do, jump on a moving train?" She joshed, but then became worried when her new companion failed to answer. "X?" Terra asked in a dangerous tone after she dodged running into a tree. Still he didn't answer, and Terra stared at him with a deadly face as she ran beside him. "If you think I am even going to consider-"

"You've done it before. I'm sure."

"X, I am **not** going to jump on a _moving_ train!" She snapped. "Lets just pull my arm out now and save the train the effort!" Okay, yes, she had jumped on a moving train before. But she had used her powers to help. They ran into the clearing, and Terra had to shield her eyes from the already tense sunshine. It's sudden rays burnt her skin in a matter of seconds, but Terra looked down towards her right, where a fast approaching train was.

"Use your powers and catch us up to the back, then we can hitch the rest of the ride."

Terra turned to him again, still with that deadly look. She had already told him she wasn't going to use her powers, actually, Terra belived she had mentioned that fact more then once. Instead of answering, she crossed her arms and glared. Sending a mental slap to him, or at least hoping he would pick up her annoyed brain waves. But Red X didn't even turn to her as he watched the train through his mask.

"They already know where you are, if we get on this thing it would save us time. Plus your usage would be too little to be picked up for long. We'll be well outa here before they make it to this area." He said calmly.

Terra could hear the iron horse moving closer at its fast rate. She hated it when he made sense, but he did make sense... She sawed down on her lower lip then looked into the left, only seeing a vast desert. Her throat was already parched, and she knew that walking into the desert this way (since she had dropped her supplies the first night) was suicide. She turned back towards the train, to see it fly past with a swoosh of wind. For a minute, she just stood there and let the desert air sweep over her body like a cold wave. Dude it felt good.

"Terra!" Red X snapped loudly over the noise of the train.

Had he used her name before? Terra turned to him before snapping out of it. "Fine!" Her voice yelled back at him, but was mostly taken away by the train as it started to leave them behind. Her hands tinted a faint yellow as Terra turned her concentration into the earth, calling to it from her mind. She could feel the ground rise through some power surge within her, it felt alive and refreshing. As if her bottled up power had been waiting to go back to her bidding. A plate of dirt formed under Red X's feet and hers before she shot them both forward. Hoping (sorta) that X had enough sense to have bent his knees so he wouldn't fall. Though the feeling was only for a moment, Terra smiled as the wind rushed through her hair and whipped her eyes, the feel of the earth under her feet was in every way powerful and alive. Something inside her jumped for utter joy at this moment that secretly she had longed for.

She saw X jump onto the back railing and collected herself to do the same. Her knees bunched together and tensed before Terra lunged towards the rail, making a clumsy landing by splating into the door like a fly on a windshield. Only she made a THUMP noise instead of a splat. It still hurt though, as Terra found out as she stumbled, dazed. Red X grabbed her arm to keep her from stumbling off the back of the train, and after Terra shook her head she shrugged him away then looked over her shoulder to see the earth fall back to place. She almost felt depressed from that... and wished her flight could have lasted another moment. Terra grabbed the railing to keep balance as she sat down on the heated metal. There was only a few feet of space on the small railing not intended for common use, but she didn't mind the air swirling around her. Her blue eyes shifted towards X, who was also now sitting. He looked like a shadow hiding from the world. His tattered cape flew from the side, trying to run with the wind. She looked back to the side. her hand gripping the iron railing tighter as she watched desert ground pass.

Her sweater swirled in the wind, making Terra glance down at it to where it was tied to her waist. She had forgotten it was even there. A few days, and already this mission seemed bigger than life to her. It made her feel hopeless, and weak. Knowing she was capable of much larger things then going after some creep. But a sweep of sickness of the whole running and hiding layout of her life was wearing right now. As the dusty and dirty air swirled past her, and as the train sang its loud song over the desert tracks. She sighed quietly and closed her eyes, letting the motion of the train transport her off into her own little world for a moment. Beast Boy had showed her how to escape the real world, little moments at the time.

_"Just picture your favorite place and go there." _He had told her. Terra found herself sitting outside Titans Tower, the sun peeking over the water- saying goodnight to them all as it slowly left and gave way to a beautiful moon.

_Bright and dazzling over the deep lake water. She wasn't alone though, the other Titan's where starting to go inside for some supper, but Beast Boy stayed behind. Sitting right there beside her, not saying word they both soaked up the rare moment. His presence was enough for her to be happy as a smile painted itself onto her face while her eyes darted down to look at the green teen. He caught her look and turned to her as well with a playful look that made her rain her eye brow with her own grin, almost daring him to do something. Suddenly he lunged forward and Terra screeched while jumping to her feet, stumbling back a few steps to miss his playful attack. _

_"Beast Boy!" Her voice screamed as she ran, laughing wildly as she looked back to see him gaining on her, his laughing voice floating towards her. Terra felt something grab her wrist and twirl her around, and then found herself nose-close to her pursuer. Their eyes locked, as she became captivated by his look._

_"Gotcha..." Beast Boy whispered quietly, sending chills through her with that voice. Her laughing smile slowly faded from her face, leaving her mouth gapping open slightly as her eyes slited slowly, he did the same. Through a silent agreement she tilted her head and dared closer towards what she knew would be a sensational bliss. She could taste his breath, that almost primitive smell... and okay, pizza. Terra paused in this moment, soaking up this wonderful... longing feel in her heart, as if teasing herself, before she leaned in for that special first moment._

Terra felt a strong, yet careful shake on her shoulder, forcing her out of her dream-land as she opened her eyes into the bright desert land. Her blue eyes turned sharply down to the black gloved hand that was removing itself from her shoulder and back to its body. She shifted her gaze to him with pure annoyance.

"What?" She snapped. Couldn't a girl day dream these days? Terra huffed as she looked out at the desert land that unrolled after them, taking her further away from her day dream. her hand gripped the iron bar tighter in an unknown feeling that slapped itself into her gut.

"Sorry... you where starting to daze off. That wouldn't be good if you fell."

But Terra ignored him as she stared out at the open land. She shouldn't dream, not like that. Why did she keep torturing herself with those thoughts? He had his path to follow as far as the law went, and hers had already been chosen. The world would never see her the same, and to risk letting Beast Boy, or any of the Titans be put in any more relation to her then there already was. The outcomes wouldn't be good for them, their own lives could be shifted once more because of another selfish choice. She couldn't allow it. It was the least she could do.

"Wanna talk about it?" X asked, just over the rhythm of the railroad tracks being run over.

Blonde hair whipped over her face as Terra turned her head slightly to X, looking over his sitting figure before turning back to the empty land. "How come doing the right thing, hurts so much..." Her voice whispered, mostly to herself. For a long while, as a silence spread into the air between them, she figured she had only muttered to herself.

"I guess so there is more pride in it. If it where so easy, then everyone would do the right thing." He didn't go on and pester her as to what she was referring to, Terra liked that strangely. That he just stayed quiet with only short answers that made sense in one way or another, annoying in one way, helpful in another.

* * *

Okay, first of all: Sorry for the wait guys, and the shortness of the chapter. I didn't quite know what I wanted in this chapter so I ignored it for a little while. And I got some news that I feel bad for having to say:

It appears that I will be moving once more. Hopefully I wont be offline for as long as I was last year (for all my readers who remember way back then xD) because instead of moving 14 hours away, we are only moving half an hour. xD But yeah, that DOES mean I will be away for awile. Also- computer time is getting cut after this move since my mom is moving the computer to a office. It simply sucks, but I shall not give up of these fics. Don't forget to look at my profile (near the bottom) for updates, that way you guys don't think I've left forever or anything.

_**...Please Read and Review...**_


	6. Chapter Five

I do not own Teen Titans, but I do however own_ "Vix." _  
Sadly for her, Mu-ha._  
_

_Chapter Five:_

The ride was a long one, much to Terra's surprise. Even though the miles melted away under the sun, they also had to melt away under the moon. She was grateful that no one had come to check on the back railing, she didn't know what Red X and herself would have done then. Short of being found out about. They talked a little bit, Terra allowed herself to reveal tiny pieces of her past, bits of what she didn't feel was completely personal, but X failed to mutter even a word of his. Mostly she talked about area 51, just to remind herself of just why she was after the man who ran that place.

"I know they had been working on a shape-shifter project, long before I was ever born." She had recalled, while watching the desert sun slowly fade under the dirt. "I had a few friends who where tested on, but their results weren't what Huffmen was looking for." Red X hadn't commented on any of that, he hadn't even have seemed to care. Not that she could really tell... since he refused to take his mask off. For awhile, she had studied him out of the corner of her eye, everything about him was mysterious, shrouded in a shadow that would not fade. The way he used his voice, as if he wanted to mask it as he did his face, his very movements told her that he was used to being alert and ready. Yet he was calm, Terra wanted to know who he was, she wanted to trust him. But she didn't bother with any questions, she knew he just would ignore her.

Terra's eyes turned back to the desert layout, now turned a deep and rich blue, mixing with the sky. A line of stars showed the boundaries between them. Terra thought about what she would do when she actually came face to face with Huffmen. Would she really kill him? Well, why not? Its not like she didn't have the nerve, that was the least of her worries. Terra had taken lives before that where much more deserving then his without so much as a blink of concern. Not that she was proud of it. She pressed her cheek onto the cold metal as she stared at the beyond, and falling victim to her thoughts.

**_---------_**

Computers whirled information in the lab with blue walls. Men and women, dressed in lab coats where busy all through the night, typing away on the computers and scribbling down notes on their clipboards. Most wore glasses, but that was because they spent so much time at computer screens that it was killing their eyes. Not that sympathy would be shown to them by the girl laying on the hospital bed. More tests had to be run on her, but she knew the sciencetists would only shake their heads with disappointment when they got the results, showing their failure to turn her into what they wanted.

Victoria a girl of 16, better known by her fellow captives as "Vix" stayed quiet as the cat scan was run. Down here in Area 51, this was a weekly thing, after her mutation a few years back. Yeah, where her humans ears used to be, fox like ones (slightly bigger) where, they poked from her bright copper colored hair that was wavy by nature. Her eyes where as brown as the sun kissed earth, though she was pale skinned. She was laying on her side... since... having a fox-like tale made it hard to lay on her back. Vix chewed on her tongue as the machine carried her out of the coffin like scan, but she soon stopped as her razor sharp teeth started to make her tongue bleed.

"Well?"

Vix turned her head side ways to see the man who spoke, Huffmen. Standing there, proud and tall. He looked like he had come out of a army movie with his butched gray hair, and hard face. When his black eyes turned to her, she quickly looked away.

"Nothing has changed." Answered a small women with a black braid and framed glasses. She held the clipboard to her chest, as if using it as a shield.

"Don't bother with her anymore, if she hasn't finished the growing process by now, she wont ever." His tone was low, yet sharp with disgust.

Vix had been another attempt to make a "Shape Shifter" but just one of the hundreds of other failures. Only two had ever been a success, and one of them had never been captured. Her own mutation had come to an odd halt, and no matter what training they put her through, Vix was unable to either return to her normal human state... or completely transform into an animal. Besides the other two... she was the only other teen to survive the operation. But now that Huffmen declared her a complete failure... she feared for herself. Knowing that 'failures' were usually the victims of constant and painful tests, if they where lucky enough to not just be 'disposed' of. Vix felt those cold black eyes turn to her again, and felt her body tense up.

Huffmen turned away back to the women with the black braid. "What about Geomancer? What is her location? Waiting is not my favorite pass time."

The women nodded before turning to another screen. The man at the computer took the cue and brought up a map with red dots over it. Vix sat up, and leaned forward so that her tail would not be crushed. She cocked her head to the side while looking at the map. "By the rate they are moving, we would guess they have found means of transportation."

"Phillips report was not what I would call informative. But from what he said, she is still in good heath." Huffmen muttered, "make sure everything is ready, as soon as they arrive, I want Geomancer in a holding cell. We can't risk her escape."

Vix's eyes grew wide as her mouth gaped slightly to show her sharp fangs. "Terra..."

**_---------_**

"Ready?" X asked.

Terra bit her lip before looking over at him. Red X was standing with one hand on the rail and looking down at her. "I guess." She muttered before standing up as well, it made her nervous when her legs shook from the trains movement.

Red X nodded, "Now!" He lunged right after Terra's hand glowed a dim yellow, that stood out like a lamp against the night. The earth moved to her command, and a platform caught Red X before he hit the railing. Catching his balance quicker then would have thought, X soon lurched from the platform and rolled to the ground. Terra jumped to do the same, landing on the earth but having it glide her over to where X was standing. Terra gave a little hop onto the ground, and the earth lowered itself with a brief _THUMP._

Red X nodded at her, that somehow said "Good job." It surprised her, and Terra cocked her head to the side slightly, but yet felt something inside glow with pride from the silent compliment.

"Lets go." He said before walking past her, Terra stood there for a moment though. Her eyes looking over the ground as if asking it why she had felt that glow. Her head turned over her shoulders, letting her blue eyes rest on his black figure then turning herself fully around and jogging to catch up.

The following days went by quicker then Terra would have thought. One of the passing days had actually been her sweet sixteenth birthday, but Terra had kept it to herself. First of all knowing X wouldn't care much, and second... she saw no point in trying to celebrate anything. Her companion would talk a little bit, but as Terra had found normal, he only spoke in short answers. Still she found herself trying to get him to talk more as she would chatter about things that didn't even make sense half the time. It never worked. He did, however, offer to help Terra brush up on her... combat skills. The lessons helped, and old training soon came back to her and she could almost match X in a power-less combat. But Terra knew she would probably never reach his level of training, or at least, not for awhile.

They would stop at old gas stations every other day, Terra was always the one to go inside and get whatever they had in there. It was usually out-dated snack bars or warm water. It did the trick though, and as the days progressed Terra found herself getting more and more used to this sort of life style once again. They avoided every town and city they possibly could, X said that he didn't want to risk being seen in public, and that they would only be able to move by night. Terra didn't care if they traveled in the open country, she had become shy anyways. Compared to her past self, who could walk into someone's house and make herself at home in two minutes flat. She guessed it was better that way anyways, she couldn't be out in public anymore. Those thoughts always led back to the Titan's, which led to Beast Boy. To try and save herself from that pain, she tried not to think about her personal life at all. It all sucked anyways, of course then that statement would always bring the past back up. It was an constant inner struggle to keep her emotions and thoughts to herself and under control..

The blond did however, find her eyes dart towards Red X every now and then though, it confused her. Terra would quickly shift her eyes to the dirt that she walked on and try to figure out what made her look at him. But after a little while she would shake it off.

Now, they camped out a little ways from a highway, not far from it was their destination. A days walk, at the most. Terra had urged to go on until they where there, but X pointed out that it would be morning before they reached it, and it would be better to go in during the twilight hours.

Terra pulled and x block with her wrists to keep the black fists from hitting her face, quickly she then grabbed the wrist and twisted it around to disable it. But she was knocked aside by a sharp kick. Terra screeched and staggered to the side, but laughed anyways before turning to look at Red X, who stood like a moon casted shadow in the desert.

"You left your side open." He said simply.

Terra ignored him as she ran back towards him, throwing a punch towards his chest, X swung his leg around in a sharp crescent kick making Terra twirl from the attack before he wrapped his arm around her throat and pulled her close.

"Again, left yourself open."

With a frustrated grunt Terra broke free and stumbled over a few feet then threw herself on the ground. "Fine, you win." She muttered, getting a brief laugh from her attacker. The blond sprawled out over the earth, letting herself look up at the dark blue sky, lighted by the thousands of white specks that twinkled. Her blue eyes shifted to the corner of their sockets to see X sit not far from her. Terra could sense something about him different, he seemed different tonight. Though Terra had lost count of the days, she had had enough time to know at least his outside self. She perched herself up with her hands and turned her head to look at him. Terra studied him for a moment, he was sitting with his wrists over his knees. But by the way he was fiddling with his hands told her something was going on with him. Since X didn't usually do anything idle, and his movements almost always had a constructive purpose.

"Are you okay?" _That was lame. _Terra thought to herself with a mental slap.

"Do you trust me?"

The question was hard and sudden, Terra looked up towards the sky once more, letting her eyes lock into its deep space. She should have known better than to ask, she knew that he was going to slap another impossible question right back at her. Terra didn't want to answer directly, because something inside her screamed not to trust him, but something else seemed blinded and trusted him already. "I dunno." Terra joked with a laughing grin. "Its hard to trust someone with a skull mask on all the time." Her eyes shifted again, but X acted like he hadn't heard her. Her eyes turned downcast as her grin melted upside down. "Depends." Her voice changed into a wondering tone that almost seemed to float off in the air. "I've trusted people before when I shouldn't have, I gave it away without even thinking about it..." Terra turned her head to look at him. "I don't know how to trust anymore." Her entire outlook seemed to melt into an almost emotionless face. She watched as X turned to her, and through the mask... Terra could see that he understood.

"You'll learn again, when the times right."

Terra was confused as she cocked her head to the side and allowed her eyebrows to narrow slightly while her lips parted enough to form a small O. Why did he always have to confuse her like this? Yet part of her found it... interesting and... idiotic and... just... she couldn't find the words to describe it to herself. So instead Terra simply shook her head and let a small grin form on her face for an unknown reason as she looked back up at the sky.

Terra watched Red X stand up from the corner of her eye, he stood up and brushed himself off from the dirt. She turned her head around to see him look out into the night. She didn't ask what he was doing, just wondered to herself. What was with him tonight? He just seemed... not himself that Terra's confusion only grew.

"I'll be right back."

"... Okay..." Terra lifted one eye brow in questioning, but then watched as he faded into the shadows of the night. She shivered as a loneliness closed in on her, she hugged her knees to her chest. Sitting alone in the cold shadows made her feel open and vulnerable. Terra was fragile to these feelings, they brought back horrible remembrance as they crawled into her mind, making her feel all too alone once more. She hated being alone, she had been by herself for too long and it felt like rejection. Though she fought against the emotion, Terra felt a small wet streak trail down her cheek to drip off her chin. The emotion was sudden, but she trembled and buried her face in her knees.

A cold wind blew over the ground, and washed over Terra's back, sending her rich blond hair swirling around her bent face. Slowly, Terra calmed herself down, forcing herself to get a grip. She wasn't alone, at least not completely. Trust-worthy or not, annoying as he was, Terra had X. Where was he anyways? Terra brought her head up and looked out to her left where he had left into. Something deep inside warned her against his actions. Terra figured though it was the distrust she had towards everyone.

She didn't trust people to accept, or not betray her.

She didn't trust herself to do the right thing. Even when it came to Huffmen, Terra still struggled over her choice, wondering if it was right or wrong.

And she didn't trust Beast Boy not to break her heart again, intention or not.

Damn it! Why did her self-thinking almost always lead back to that name? Terra sighed and rested her cheek on her knees, still staring out into the night. Deep in her heart, Terra knew why her thoughts so often strayed to Beast Boy, but she refused herself of that wishful thinking that they might have a fairy tale ending. But she needed someone to lean on, Terra couldn't stand being alone anymore... thats where X came in she figured.

Red X for whatever reason he was helping her, would probably leave when he got whatever he wanted. He seemed like that sorta guy, which made Terra wonder again, just why did she like him?

_Wait, I like him now?_ Terra thought to herself, wishing she could shoot a sour look at her mind.

_crunch._

Terra whirled around, springing from the ground with a sudden and swift movement. The soft fell of footsteps had reached her, and she had grown to once more become cautious and alert. It wasn't hard to see either her threat, standing like a pale ghost in the moonlight. A blue shadow was casted over the original white coloring, and Terra's eyes where wide from both surprise and fear. Her blue eyes stared into the small red ones, she knew that deep inside those red eyes was another person, an old friend, but right now he was an enemy. As her hands caught onto a fellow glow, and her mind wished X was there, she readied for another battle.

* * *

Whewt! Close to five an' a half pages. Yes, another cliffy for you all to enjoy (instert evil laughter). The new girl I added, was actually one of my orginal made-ups (wow, that made a lot of sense, huh? xD). I've been waiting for the right fic to put her in, and this is the chosen one. Mu-ha. I also changed "Huffman" to "Huffmen" it sounded better to me. Um, about Terra and X- bawa, I can't tell you anything yet. You'll just have to wait ti'll the next few chapters. 

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


	7. Chapter Six

_Chapter Six:_

The tall white creature, who Terra knew too well, leaped towards her, making a clumsy grab. Terra bolted to the side to avoid the capture, and as her blue eyes turned into a bright yellow that glowed like a beacon in the darkness. She brought her fists up above her head and slammed them down towards the earth with a loud cry. The ground obeyed with a roar as it shot up and threw itself onto the creature.

Of course it did no good as the monster only absorbed the earth. But that sent another attack into motion as Terra grinned. She threw her hands to the side with a fluid movement, and the monster went flying to the side, scraping across the earth and making the dust swirl up in streaks. While it was still stunned, Terra took the moment to look towards the open land with worry. She didn't have time however to call out for help before the creature regained itself and lurched once more, now in its regular (if you can call it that) form. Terra squealed as she side stepped and sent another fiery of earth attacks at it. The creature was unphased as it just seemed to walk through the very rock itself. Terra knew she couldn't fight this thing, it would be a lost cause. She didn't want to kill it... she knew it... _him_. But that would be the only way to stop him. Quickly she turned on her heels and ran, Terra didn't know to where, but she ran.

"X!!" Her voice screamed into the air, shushing the crickets and night birds, as they listened to her cries. Her legs pumped even though her heavy boots weighed her movements. Terra did not need to look over her shoulder, as she could hear the swift footsteps of the creature, though just barely over her breath and heartbeat. The horrible thrill of being chased by a loved enemy swelled within her, and made her keep pumping her legs faster. Forcing them to carry her over the ground. But then a warning formed at the back of her mind, and out of pure instinct the earth from under her formed a flat circle and swirled her to the side, right as the monster landed where she had been. Terra gasped, catching a mouthful of air before she allowed the earth to carry her further.

_What is he doing out here?_ She questioned herself, looking over her shoulder for the creature. Her heart hammered when she failed to see the white glow. Every form of her training had always told her to keep enemies in sight, and when she didn't, Terra became edgy. Or well... more then she was five seconds ago. She tried to keep her mind calm and open, listening for the slightest movements as she stopped her platform to look around. It was a horrible mistake as the creature rose and, shooting straight from under the earth, knocked Terra from the platform and onto the ground.

The blond groaned as she lifted herself up, she hated it when this happened! It seemed as if she where being knocked out of her world, and thrown into the real one. She had no time to even look up, when a sharp and brutal pain surged from her head, and all she remembered was black.

_**---------**_

She felt numb, as if a power had been drained from her body. All that was at work was her mind, replaying memories like movies. Allowing her to wallow in a self made torment with every second that she had to look back. Her past haunted her while she was in this uneasy sleep, bringing up things from the very corners of her mind and memories. She twitched and groaned in her sleep, but could not wake up from the torture that she caused herself. Hurt, betrayed faces seemed to shadow over everything she thought about. Her betrayal to them, their betrayal to her. Everyone had been betrayed in her actions, everyone had been hurt and torn apart by false friendships and alliances. Because of her, nothing would take back those horrible days that she wanted to leave in the past. No one could truly forgive her, it wasn't possible to forgive her for what she had done. Even if they tried, if they covered up their hate for her... it would always be in their hearts. With that she could never go back into their lives, their arms would not open for her arrival, even with their scowls covered by a good will and want to forgive.

Terra wouldn't forgive herself, and she wouldn't expect anyone to forgive her either.

_**---------**_

"She's been sleeping for a long time." A worried voice came, rusty and slightly muffled, but belonging to the girl with bright copper hair. Her brown eyes stared at a blue door she knew to be locked, and guarded tightly.

"If you just had every ounce of your energy drained, you would be too." Mocked a boy with shaggy beach blond hair and dark blue eyes.

Vix turned to him, lowering her neatly carved eyebrows in annoyance. "It isn't funny." She snapped with a faint snarl on her face. But the boy ignored her with a roll of his eyes and a bored look before he walked away from the door that led into the holding room and sunk into a blue couch. He pretended not to even notice her look of disgust as he picked up a old book and flipped through the pages. She shook her head and leaned against the wall next to the door, crossing her arms across her chest she looked over the room that held a few other teenagers. The carpet was cream colored, and the walls a light blue. Furniture was scattered, and over all it looked like a hospital room. She sighed heavily before turning back to the boy.

"Matt, you could at least pretend to be worried."

"Who said I wasn't worried?" His eyes turned to Vix, without his head moving. She was probably the only one to refer to him by his real name, others called him 'Fuse'. She snorted before looking away, while Fuse only rolled his eyes again, Vix often did this when she got upset over something. So he ignored her.

The three of them used to all be good friends, back when the three of them had been friends... well... back when Terra had been part of the group. Before she was sold off to some Slade dude. But Vix knew little of what happened outside the walls of this prison. Vix looked towards the door again, just hours ago the girl had been put in their. The 'holding room' was usually a detention cell, in case of an unruly teenager who didn't think they had to bid by the rules. In there Terra would be under full watch by cameras and one-sided screens, Vix figured they had probably giving her shots to make sure she stayed under a controllable state.

Another sigh escaped her before Vix looked skyward and thumped her head on the wall. Worried excitement filled his gut and tingled down her back spine, making her tail swish back and forth.

_**---------**_

A soft groan left Terra's lips as her eyes crammed tighter, putting small wrinkles on her tanned face. She stayed still for a moment, her mind and body battling the urge to just lay there until they felt better. But Terra longed to see where she was, if last night had been a dream or if any of it had been real at all. But she moaned quietly and made her eyes open. All they caught was white. Ignoring the now headache that throbbed at the back of her head she shot up in a sitting position. Her eyes grew large as a panic swept through her body, all around her the walls where white and padded, the floor and ceiling the same. Ahead and high up on the wall was a large black screen, she knew this room.

"No!" The scream left her as she backed up till her back hit a metal door. Her body started to trembled from this fear, she felt that shaky feeling in her gut, that more then often commanded the earth to come rescue her. But nothing came. Terra shot to her feet and swirled around to the door. Knowing it was useless she banged against it with her fists as hard as she could.

"X! **X!!**" Terra cried as she pounded on the door.

_thump thump thump thump thump thump thump_

She ignored the burning feel her fists where suffering, and the blood that was now tinkling down her hand and then dripping down her arm. Leaving sticky trails that soon stained her skin. But she didn't notice, as she was hurting from a whole new pain... panic. Tears started to form in the corners of her blue eyes, and soon where trailing down her face. Her cage seemed to be closing in from behind her, threatening to trap her here for the rest of her life. Slowly, she stopped banging and rested her forehead on the door and closed her eyes, letting the clear liquid of tears run freely down her face. She slid down the door and turned around with her back leaning against it as she curled up with her knees to her chest. She buried her head and quietly cried to herself, allowing the white cage to break her down into little fragile pieces. As so many other things had been done.

Hours later, she was still sitting there. Curled up... trying to wish away her prison. How did this happen? How did she end up in here?... Did she ever leave those years ago? Maybe she was just brainwashed?

_No, you idiot_. She scolded as she lifted her chin and set it on her knees. Terra's eyes glanced down and saw the small blood stains on her arms, but sighed and looked away towards the side. As if trying to see the door behind her. Again her mind wondered, how _did _she end up in her? Where was X? Why hadn't he answered her screams? No one could have missed her bright display of power... more so someone so keen as him.

Deep down, an answer started to form. A betrayed thought that shadowed her mind, but she refused to believe it. She wouldn't... and somehow... she couldn't. To be betrayed by not only both sides of good and evil... but also from the middle party... it left a sickly feeling in her gut. If there was anything in her stomach, Terra was sure she would have thrown it up. She buried her face again and trembled... from an unknown feeling that poisoned her. Right now was her lowest moment, her heart and mind where broken, and she felt like they would never be picked up and put together again. Her final hope had left her, where was she then? Where did she belong if not anywhere?

_No! He wouldn't do that. He didn't... he wouldn't... _Terra sighed to herself, trying to swallow the tears, but it didn't work as her mind seemed to be ticking off reasons that all pointed towards another betrayal. God how she hated that word... she hated the way it rolled of the lips of people, and how it always left her broken hearted. But anger flooded inside her, filling her heart back up with the boiling feeling, it was how she counter attacked her inner pain. She felt her face flush from the enragement, and if she didn't know how this place worked- she would have been surprised that the earth didn't roar to life.

Terra jumped when a loud speaker beeped, her blue eyes, now puffy and red, turned to the black screen above her reach with something like hate.

"Geomancer, welcome back." Came a dull male voice.

Terra couldn't help it, she narrowed her eyes into a sassy look before lifting her hand up to the screen... and... with a single middle finger, gave the people behind that screen her hello. There was a pause, and to try and cheer herself up; Terra tried picturing them staring with a dumbfounded look.

"Uh... alright. You will be glad to know that you won't be in there much longer, after we run a few tests, and get you cleaned up, you will be allowed to join the others." He said.

Terra stood up as she heard the door behind her slide open. Quickly, but stumbling on the way, she spun around while taking a few steps back. Still, her eyes where narrowed, now into a deadly look as she glared. Her fists curled at her side out of habit, as if they where supposed to glow a bright yellow. Two people walked in, both in white coats. Under the coats where blue-green outfits. They wore blue gloves as if she where a desires and Terra knew that they had stunning weapons somewhere on their torsos. In her earlier years, that lesson had been one she learned the hard way. They where both men, one had dark brown skin with not a single hair to be seen on his head, the other was a average Joe with trimmed brown hair. Well, if there was anything average about working underground in a top secret organization.

The colored man walked forward, and Terra took a step back. He looked annoyed, but she didn't care as she continued to glare. She didn't want these people laying a single finger on her.

"Get away from me." She hissed.

"Terra, lets not waist time." He sighed out as he dug out two round metal circles. But Terra backed away further shaking her head.

"No!" She eyed the circles, refusing to have them put onto her wrists. It just seemed to much like surrender to her, and now in her defensive mode, that was something she was not willing to give.

"Last chance." He said, his voice turning from annoyed to angry as his bushy black eye brows narrowed on his round face.

Terra felt her lips curl into a snarl, inside some inner power growled, trying to summon forth the earth to her beckon. But it did not come, and Terra knew that they could make her do anything they wanted. But she wouldn't go along willingly, she would make this hell for them. It was the least she could do. She watched as the man reached for his belt and pulled out a remote-like gun. It had a dial and several buttons, Terra eyed it with caution as her body tensed up.

As his fingers eased onto the button, Terra dashed to the side to try and avoid the shot, but it was too late and she felt a strong electric shot zip into her body with an intense force. The shock sent her to the ground in a short but shrill scream. Terra moaned as the energy continued to slither through her body, making her nerves go crazy. Her hands started shaking, Terra looked up in time to see the dark skinned man swiftly cuff her. She gasped and looked down as a blue energy line formed between the two cuffs, humming as it did so. The other man clicked a button on another remote he held, and a leash like line formed into the cuffs middle. They leashed her like a dog.

"No!" She cried, pulling back only to be pulled back forward.

"Get up!" The dark skinned man snapped, grabbing her arm and forcing Terra to her feet, while the other man pulled her forward towards the door.

Terra screamed and tried pulling back again. "Let me go!!" again she screamed, and panic rushed through her once more. The feeling was so swift and powerful, that the drugs hardly held her power down and a yellow tint covered her eyes. The men shot each other looks before the lighter skinned man pulled harder, forcing Terra to move towards the door. Though she struggled the entire way they made her enter the door. It was a small room, the size of a bedroom. Filled with more controls, three doors. One ahead that lead into the rec room, one on the left and right. They took her through the right. Terra still screaming as they did so and took her into a lab room. Terra stopped her yanking and screaming to look around the room. She felt a cold grasp catch her by the throat, she wanted out of here, and now! But she couldn't, fear held her there as she stared with wide eyes that where almost too big for her face.

Memories painted this room, holding them with the emotions of anger and pain and fear. It was large, computers whirled and had doors to other holding rooms with beds in them, windows on the walls so that the men and women here could watch from the outside.

The women with the black braid and framed glasses rushed forward, smiling she eyed Terra over. She was small, not much bigger then Terra, but she didn't seem to care as she met Terra's eyes with a smile.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed, too happily. "You've certainly grown since we last saw you. In more than one way I would think." She seemed happy about it, almost proud.

Terra glared, knowing the women meant her powers. She just wished she could show them how much she had grown, by taking this whole place out with a single cave in.

The women, who Terra had known by Angie, held a clipboard that she kept glancing down at every now and then. "I just heard about the little fight back in the holding cell, it seems you about came over the calming meds." She was half talking to herself, but smiling all the same as she waved her hand towards a firm looking bed way off to the right. "Take her over there. We'll begin in a few moments."

* * *

Mu-ha. I'm evil. This fic still has awhile to go yet, and don't worry- you haven't seen the last of Red X. But is he good or bad? And just who IS that white creature? MU-HA! I hope five pages is enough, I got Writers Block, so just cut it off here. I love the idea of Terra thinking she has been betrayed by all sides, it seems so ... I dunno, just mean that I love it xD

Where did all my reviewers go:(

_**...Please Read and Review...**_


	8. Chapter Seven

_Chapter Seven:_

"What do you mean the leads are dead?!" Beast Boy yelled, throwing his hands in the air with a more than frustrated look on his face. This morning, the rec room felt tense and weary. Tired, no humor or laughter hung in the air as it usually did in Titans Tower. Not even the bright sunlight showering through the windows made the room any lighter in some way. The Titans themselves where scattered over the room. Robin was sitting with his back to the large main computer, Raven was in the fair right corner, pretending to read a book. Starfire was seated on the couch with Silkie on her lap, her own way to try and comfort herself while Cyborg was leaning against the sofa. Beast Boy however was standing in front of Robin, who didn't look too happy about being yelled at.

Beast Boy could tell that his sudden outburst wasn't going to help things, and he regretted it but kept that to himself. He watched as Robin looked up at him and sat straighter in his chair, as if he where being challenged.

"I meant as I said. The leads are dead." Robin said in_ the _tone. You know, the one that is stern and strict and honestly- kinda scary. But Beast Boy kept his chin up and demanded to know why no one could find Terra.

"What about that Huffmen dude? I thought I heard you say that he knew about her."

Robin seemed annoyed, in the angry way. "It was a dead end. I called him up the other day, but he said he didn't know anything."

"Call again! He has to know something! He works for the goverment right? Terra is out there, in who knows what trouble, and we're all sitting here!" Beast Boy snapped.

"Beast Boy." Robin stood up. "I was up all night trying to find out where she was. There are no more leads."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and looked at Robin hard. No one else was saying anything, that seemed odd enough to him, but something about Robin was different... as if there was a thin invisible mask over shadowing the leaders tone and words. Beast Boy's animal senses picked it up right away, and he could only assume one thing; "Yes there is."

Robin raised one end of his mask (since it covered his eye brows) and crossed his arms, obviously ready to fight over that issue. But Cyborg's voice piped in. Making Beast Boy turn to see his friend.

"Man, he has a right to know..."

Quickly, the shape-shifter turned back to Robin, his green face more demanding then 0.25 seconds ago. "Know what?" Beast Boy asked carefully.

Robin looked past Beast Boy to Cyborg, then back again. He uncrossed his arms and rubbed his forehead, as if too tired to want to bother with this anymore. Beast Boy heard a gental clap, and knew that Raven had closed her book and was most likely looking over towards them. Starfire took in a slow and deep breath, drawing herself ready for something, and the tension in the room soared. To his sensitive instincts, Beast Boy felt ready to burst from it, as the tension formed a grasp on him.

"Know what?" He asked again.

"Terra was spotted a few days ago, just outside a small time town a good fifty miles away." Robin muttered.

"Whats so bad about that?!" Beast Boy screeched, grinning suddenly. Until Raven stepped forward, and her voice broke through his wall of excitement.

"She wasn't alone. They also said they saw a male in a black with her." Beast Boy turned to Raven, looking confused for a minute. Who would Terra travel with, that dressed like that? What did she mean by 'black' anyways? Black jeans, a black T-shirt... what the heck was that supposed to mean? ... Why was Terra traveling so far anyways, unless she was running from something, or too something.

"With a skull mask with a red x on it." Robin finished bitterly.

Beast Boy turned again, this time to Robin. He was confused... almost too much in shock to pay anymore attention to them. Of all people... why him? Beast Boy sat (well, half fell) back onto the couch and slumped in his seat. The others started at once talking about it and trying to find a reason, but Beast Boy just kept his green eyes forward. Thinking to himself, allowing himself to become lost in his mind. This didn't make sense, why would Terra not only book it out of Jump City, but tag up with Red X? Unless she and him where like,-

_Gah! Bad Beast Boy!! Whats wrong with you? Thats just... stupid. _Yes, stupid was the only word he could think up that matched his latest theory. He sighed quietly to himself.

Hours later, Beast Boy stood on top of the tower. His foot was perched on the edge and he leaned onto it. His arms where slung over his up-proped leg, and his green face was showered in the setting sun. The sky was purple, and orange. The lake looked like a large puddle of gold, a melting pot for the sun. However non of this was payed attention too, the boy was too busy drowning in self thoughts. He was tired of staying at home, waiting for Terra to come home like a lost puppy. And something in his heart told him that she would never return, or at least not on her own. His last meeting with her had told him that Terra was living in self regret, and he knew that she wouldn't feel like she belonged here.

If that wasn't enough to drive him crazy, a shadowed threat seemed to linger around him. He couldn't shake it... he dreamed about it even, Terra screaming... hurt... Beast Boy couldn't stand this much longer. His loyalty towards this team, and his need to find and make sure Terra was okay, was tearing him in two. He didn't know which path was the best one to take... he just... didn't know.

Sighing out loud, Beast Boy hung his head and let his forehead rest on his arms. The news of Terra and Red X together made him nervous in every way he could think of. And... to be perfectly honest... jealous. Yes, that stupid male primal urge was kickin' in. Terra alone... with another dude that he knew couldn't be trusted, it made Beast Boy just want to rip at his hair. And that was perfect honestly, as embarrassing as that reasoning to find Terra was. But what could he do to find Terra? Just trail blaze and hope to get lucky and find her? No, any tracks or scents would probably be dead by the time he found them, what _could_ he do?

"Be patient."

Beast Boy didn't look up, or even open his now closed eyes to look towards the voice. He knew it well enough. "I can't be patient anymore, Robin." He muttered.

"She'll be back when she's ready." Robin walked to the side and stood beside his green friend.

Beast Boy opened his eyes, though his hair was draped around his face. "Terra is hard on herself... she wont come back." Beast Boy looked up, worry built up inside his chest. He could feel it... pounding harder and harder against him, urging him to take rash actions. He turned towards his leader, and friend. "Something is telling me she isn't okay... I can't keep waiting here and ignoring it."

_**---------**_

_Oh god... my head..._ Terra thought to herself as she laid on the hard bed, the tests where about done. The amount of blood drawn, and the energy tests she had been going through was making her dizzy. Half of the time her eyes where closed, as she went in and out of a daze. By the end of this, Terra had decided that if she never saw another needle, then she wouldn't regret it. Voices where slurred together, but there where a lot of them. People talking, everyone seemed to be bursting with pride and joy at the results of the tests, but non of this was important to Terra. She just wished they would hurry. The hours seemed to tick away slowly, each second seemed like a day, and the hours of painful needle poking, and loud computer noises was about done. Or at least, so she hoped.

Terra had been changed out of her clothing, and forced into a pair of blue sweat pants and a matching T-shirt. That is, after she took a shower. She hated it though, even though the cold water washed away the dirt layers off her skin, and felt refreshing. She knew that cameras where in the bathroom, as in everywhere, and she did like privacy. "Perverts." She had muttered to herself before she literally zoomed into her new clothing.

"Alright, that does it for today." Angie's voice broke in and slowly Terra sat up. But her head still hurt, and made the room spin.

"Let me see the sheets."

That voice... Terra's eyes grew wide of some feel like rage and fear pulled together as she ignored her dizzyness and turned her head to the left. There he stood, her eyes slanted into a deadly glare, even though she knew that she had no power over him right now. But he ignored her, standing tall in his navy blue suite.

"Mister Huffmen!" Angie welcomed before haisting over, like a well trained dog and offered him the clipboard. Terra scoffed with disgust at Angie's eagerness to be so close to the monster. But her noises went unnoticed.

Huffmen didn't smile, but the look in his eyes where pleased as the papers before he looked up at Terra, his eyes seemed to hit her as they looked her over. Terra felt vulnerable... open, with no protection under his gaze. She hated it, hated every minute of it, and her face twisted into an ugly scowl. But Huffmen dared his steps closer, holding the clipboard still.

"It seems that you have improved by rather impressive amounts since we last saw you." He said.

"Go to hell." Terra snarled. He raised his eye brow, but didn't move and didn't seemed at all phased as he looked down at the clipboard.

"If nothing else, your worth more then what you where last payed for. It's a relief to see that aftershock of the volcano didn't weaken you any, it would have made our antidote a waist of money." Huffmen seemed to sigh out. "And that Slade fellows training certainly did a wonderful job with your powers, I should say." He looked up at Terra, and locked her eyes.

Terra felt her mouth gap open, how did these people know about that? Any of that? She ran away from here... she got loose... she escaped their gaze! Didn't she?

Huffmen laughed, bursting her with his minty breath. "Come now Geomancer! Did you honestly think you escaped? We set you loose, as Slade requested when he bought you!" Huffmen shook his head, still grinning from his laugh, and her innocence.

Terra felt that inner monster surge to her surface, every nerve in her body tingled with an anxious hate. A vicious... blood thirsty hate that she needed to quench. Rage seemed too simple and timid of a word to use, no word... nothing could describe the feeling. This horrible, hatred. Terra lurched forward, but was quickly grabbed by the arms and pulled back by the two men. "BASTERED!" She screamed as loud as her voice would allow. She pulled against the weight on her arms, but to no use as they yanked her back and held her there. Huffmen was again, unphased, standing there without emotion on his tanned face. Instead, he neatly pulled on his suite to keep it from wrinkling and took in a deep breath.

"Put her back in the holding cell, if she behaves then alow her in with the others." He said finally, before turning and walking towards the door.

Terra staired at his back for a moment, before surging forward, trying to break free screaming. But she was thrown back onto the bed and the last thing she knew before blacking out, was a sharp needle being shot into her arm. Again, Terra faded into black.

No more tears, or at least... not right now. For anger clouded her heart too heavely to make way for any sort of sorrow. Sitting with her back to the white padded wall, knees to her chest and chin resting on them, her blond hair covered her face. Trying to shield her from her enemies and fears. Connecting the pieces of her life together, Terra pondered for hours. It was funny, how so many little things seemed to fit so well now. The more she thought about it though, the colder she felt herself become. Her heart started hardening to a stone like feeling that weighed her down, pushing other emotions into a hole.

The door swished open, and slowly Terra turned her head around to look at the 'average joe' guy standing there.

"Geomancer, you can come out."

"Thanks for the permission." She muttered under her breath as she stood up. If her powers where at her control, this place would no longer be standing. Or so those bitter thoughts said. Terra walked over, her face seemingly pale and cold, blocking away all emotions she walked through the door. Straight ahead, the next door opened and Terra balked inside. The door swished closed as soon as she stepped foot into the room. Terra looked over her shoulder with her cold look before a loud and pitched sqeaul broke into the air. She looked over just in time to see a girl with copper hair grab her in a hug.

"Oh my god! Terra!" She screamed.

Terra allowed a small, small grin as she half wrapped her arms around the girl. "Vix!" Though she tried, her voice lacked any excitement.

Vix pulled away, her brown eyes gleaming. "I can't believe your back! Oh my god I was so worried when you where in there all night, and now your here! Right here! Oh my god, I missed you so much! What was it like out there? I heard you got caught up with some other gang! But then, rumors around here are about as true as the tooth fairy half the time-" She was rambling on, and Terra had not understood half those words. But her small smile stayed painted on her face. Growing up in Area 51, Terra and Vix had been friends, well, being roommates it was either be friends or get on each others nerves. Back then they had had a lot in common, and still would Terra thought, that is until the blond found herself more hungry for revenge, then jokes.

"Yeah Vix, lets remind her how boring it is here. Welcome back!" Came the joshing voice of the beach blond haired boy who was looking towards them. Both girls looked over at him, and both rolled their eyes.

"Hi back at you, Matt." Terra smirked, but the look faded.

"Dude, your looking pale." Vix said quickly, before grabbing Terra's arm and forcing her to follow. "You. Up. Now." She demanded, staring down at another boy, he raised his eye brow, ready to refuse. But his dark eyes turned towards Terra and stood up.

"Whatever." He muttered, pushing a lock of black hair from his face before walking off towards the small TV in the corner.

Vix almost pushed Terra down in the chair, then pulled up a small black one. "I want to know, everything!"

Terra raised her eye brow, glad to see her old friend again... but she had decided in her heart that some things where to be kept to herself. "Everything?"

"Vix!" Fuse jokingly snapped. "Heel!"

The girl turned towards him with an annoyed look and flattened her ears for a moment. "'Scuse me for wanting to know what is going on outside this stink hole." Vix snorted

Terra sunk deep into the blue arm chair. "I dunno, I don't feel like talking right now." She avoided her two old friends gazes by turning to the side and letting her eye lids become heavy. Not from the need of sleep, more of the need for peace. And having to re-talk her life was the last thing that would give her that.

Though both looking a little confused, both of her old friends understood, and Terra just sat there. Ignoring the looks the other (but few) teenagers gave her. She knew they where whispering, but it didn't bother her like it would usually. Her mind was clouded, her heart cloaked by hatred. Her fingers dug into the arm of the chair sevral times when Terra even thought back, and how it all pointed back to Huffmen. All the pain and torment that was caused, because of him... a part of her raged at the very thought. That angry side of her... that... hatred, wanted to rip his very flesh from him, she wanted to dig her finger nails into his face and cause him pain. Somehow, she wanted to cause him the burning torment that her heart had suffered. The betrayel, the heart break, and the countless tears that she had been tortured with. Her life was in utter ruin, her soul; too broken to be repaired completly. Nothing would ever be the same again, and this man... this beast had the blame to bare. Or at least, the very least; the outline of it. His actions set all the others into order.

How could somehow _sell _a small confused girl? Terra didn't understand. But now, she didn't feel like a confused girl, she was through waiting for someone to rescue her. She was big enough (and powerful enough) to defend herself, and to give herself the bitter sweet taiste of revenge. She would too, when the moment was right. Terra's eyes shifted to the side, looking towards a camera. When her strength returened, she would make her move.

* * *

Hey guys! We're in the new house already, and we're in the un-packing phase now xD So I thought I'd finesh up this chapter and post it for y'all. Added Beast Boy in a little earlier then I was going to, because of request (Hey girl!). I hope that everything is making sense, that I am now leaving any loose ends or anything (If I am, let me know.). I still got a twist or two to pull out as well, that will bring Beast Boy more into the story's backround.

Keep it Rockin'!

_**...Please Read and Review...**_


	9. Chapter Eight

_Allen is another one of my charrys. I own him -evil laughter- _

_Chapter Eight:_

"Tara!"

Terra turned around to see who had called her out by her name. She was standing just outside of her 'room'. It looked more like a prison cell, but whatever. "Fuse?"

Fuse stopped in front of her, "hey. You got a minute?"

"Yeah, until the guard comes around. What's up?" Her voice still lacked emotion, but Terra couldn't help that.

"I heard you met up with the Titans, right?"

Terra raised her eye brow. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

Fuse smiled. "Allen told me. He over heard a few things when he was getting tested."

Allen... Terra's brain worked, trying to remember who she knew by that name. It took her a moment, but slowly she remembered. Black hair, pale, and dark eyes that where always almost... scary. He was the more gothic one of the whole group, actually... come to think of it, he was the dude who Vix had kicked off the chair earlier. If her memory served right, Allen had mental powers. He was their first success with giving a male those sort of powers, they usually worked best with the females. Terra shook her head, bringing herself back to the now. "Yeah, anyways?"

"I was just... uh... wondering if you knew how Gar was doing." Fuse stuffed his hands into his pockets, as if asking about someone was below his 'coolness'.

_Gar... _Again Terra's mind was put at work. Who on earth, did she know by that?... Unless, Garfield... and she only knew one Garfield.

_"Okay, you have to promises to NEVER tell anyone else." Beast Boy had said, giving her a look that said he was dead serious on that._

_Terra had laughed. "Oh c'mon! It can't be that bad!"_

_"It is."_

_She had rolled her eyes. "Okay, I wont tell anyone."_

_"Ever?"_

_"Beast Boy!" Terra laughed again, it was more of giggling actually. _

_"Alright..." Beast Boy took in a deep breath. "Garfield Logan." _

_"Really?" Terra bit her lip, pushing back a laugh._

_"Okay your turn!" Beast Boy demanded._

_"Tara Markov." She said. Now almost feeling bad that the shape-shifter wouldn't get the joking pleasure of being able to tease her back with her name. "Pronounced Tar-uh." She said._

_"... I hate you." They had both started laughing then._

"Yo, earth to Terra." Fuse called with a joking look, as if proud of his little pun.

Terra shook her head and looked back to him. "Sorry... do you mean Beast Boy?"

Fuse lifted his eyebrow with a smirk. "So thats what he calls himself now?"

"He's doing fine." Terra said, glancing past his shoulder to check for the guard, which she knew would be coming soon. Her eyes darted back to Fuse. "Why?"

He shrugged, Terra narrowed her eyes. She was starting to hate it when guys refused to answer her. Then something slapped her like a board across the head. "Whoa, whoa, WAIT!" Terra snapped, closing her eyes for a minute before looking at Fuse. "First off, why do you care about what some... _superhero_ is doing. And second... how did you know his-"

"Later Tar." Fuse said quickly as a warning voice rang towards them, Terra turned around as Fuse ran by her and into a room. She sighed and shook her head before walking into the small room she still found herself sharing with Vix.

"Welcome to the stink hole." Vix joked, half hanging off her top bunk.

Terra ignored her as she slowly sat down on the metal bed frame. The small room barley housed them both, but it worked. It had in the past anyways. If there was any time when she missed her room at the Tower, it was now- _Stop that! Your not going back. _She hissed to herself. Terra didn't notice she had a sour look about her face, until she looked up to see Vix looking at her. Her copper curly hair forming a curtain behind her and shadowing them both from the flickering light.

"You seem so different..." Vix's voice floated off, as if she where trying to figure out what had changed her friend. "Guess when you get a taste of freedom, this place seems worse eh?" Her voice half joked.

Terra shrugged, looking back away. She was never free, now that she thought about it. Chains where always on her, she was bound to one thing or another. Terra had never controlled anything in her life, her mind had been tricked to follow a path... one that had lead her right back to where she had started. She couldn't even control her own emotions, like this burning anxious feeling to see that green face- _Stop! Stop it now!! _

"Do you want to talk about it?" Vix asked softly.

But again, Terra didn't answer as she laid herself down on the springy bed that seemed to poke up and stab at her. She listened as Vix slowly drew herself back up and laid down right as their light was shut off.

"If it counts for anything, we missed you Terra."

Terra closed her eyes as darkness took her. Her heart still felt cold and dead, lingering inside her for some unknown reason, only a small flicker of hope still shown through. So she tried her best to grasp onto that small piece of hope, she tried to let it warm her cold emotions and hate... but it could not do so. Once again Terra felt rage wash through her, boiling yet cold as ice, her fingers grasped the pillow as if it where to blame. "We're going to get out of here..." She whispered, but Vix didn't answer, instead she snored softly.

_**---------**_

"Oh boy! Look! We get goop-meal! My favorite morning breakfast." Vix chimed with sarcasm. The oatmeal was all but a favorite... it looked and tasted like glue. Everyone knew what was really in the food though... countless drugs that kept a special part in their brains dead. The part that controlled their powers, but it was the only food here, and if they didn't want to starve they would eat it. Well, Terra didn't... though her stomach churned and rumbled with a need of nutrition, she refused to intake the meal. Her powers, where one thing she could not deny to herself. Not that she had a plan to get out yet... using them would be pointless at this rate.

Terra looked over, sitting in the small eating room at the table she shared with her two friends. Fuse wasn't eating his food either... in fact, he was treating it like play-dough. Making castles with it by using his spoon, and Vix laughed again. But Terra heard non of this, her eyes lingered back down at her food. But she did not see it, she saw only hurtful memories that her mind insisted she looked on. Her face still held no emotion, with her small frown and straight brows. Light and laughter had been washed out of her ocean eyes, and her face had already started to become a deathly pale. Already that little light of hope was becoming harder to hold onto.

Commotion brought the whole room to stop talking, the teenagers looked towards a door to the left where banging was coming. Like some large thing throwing itself against the wall, men and women where shouting orders and commands that no one could understand from all the confusion.

"Dude..." Fuse gapped.

"You don't think it's Kyle, do you?" Vix almost whispered.

Terra snapped her head to look towards Vix when she uttered that name. Kyle... black hair, a strong build and usually the leader of the group. Years ago, back when the 'Shape-shifter' project had been big around this place, Kyle had been the second attempt. He had a success, a huge one. Terra remembered that day, how many years ago had it been? Three now, yeah, three years ago when Kyle had been taken back to the lab. After he had come back out a week later, he was on the fast track to success. Another year of research and it was granted that Kyle was one of the few successes to live. He then become a favorite, and became a tool for the government. He was often put in a trance-like state, to keep him from disobeying. Mind control basically, or so Terra had heard. His power... to transform into a giant creature, and then take on any element.

The banging continued, harder and louder. Screaming could soon be heard, it sounded like from a boy. Gun shots where fired but they didn't seem to have an effect as the banging and screaming continued. Terra stared at the door, her face still emotionless as she waited. Minutes ticked away, seeming like hours and days as everyone tensed up. Some whispered, but over all the room was quiet, held by the throat with suspense.

BANG!

A large chunky creature broke through, its skin white. He only broke a few paces before the men came running after him with guns. Terra reckoned they where loaded with sleeping darts. Teenagers gasped and drew back, but Terra. Even as the table was scooted back by Vix and Fuse jumping up quickly, she stayed still. Her arms resting on the plastic table, her eyes... just watching.

BAM BAM!!

The creature... Kyle... dropped to the ground, drowsy as the drug started taking effect. He shrank back into his true human form. Skinnier than Terra remembered, his hair was cut short yet messy somehow, and his face seemed tensed with anger and no hope. Terra raised her eye brow as a man pointed his gun to put Kyle back into his sleeping state. But as the gun shot rang, quick with the speed of light the earth rumbled and shot up in front of Kyle. Stopping the bullet, with its needle swinging in the earth wall.

Kyle raised his brown eyes to Terra's, her blue ones dashed to meet them. He seemed confused, as his mouth gaped open, yet also happy in a way. But Terra only stared at him, no emotion... only a cold hard look that did not waver. Who knows how long they really locked eyes, each telling a story with their looks, but soon there was another shot and Terra felt the sting of a needle. She should have yelped, the impact was enough to make anyone scream from the surprise alone! But no voice came as she looked down at her arm. Voices slurred together again, and she fell backwards. Her head hitting against the hard flooring.

"Terra!" She heard someone scream, but was not able to recognize it as she allowed another darkness to overtake her mind.

"Why wasn't anyone making sure she was in taking the food?" A harsh voice snapped, but no one answered. "I guess its a good thing that she tried this stunt instead of something more serious!" The voice snapped again, even harsher than the first time.

Terra didn't move, she stayed still. Feeling comfortably numb, she let her eye lids float over her eyes, offering a thin line of protection against the world. One she used so often, but it never lasted long. The back of mind seemed clouded. A lost area that she couldn't reach, no matter how long she stretched out. It seemed like an empty place in her head, and Terra realized quickly that she had been drug induced. One thing after another, it didn't take much to fire her anger up once more. She opened her eyes a little, though her vision was blurred by her lashes, she could make out the same lab room. Soon she came to know the voice was Huffmen again, and she stayed quiet. Like a predator stalking her prey she managed to watch his every shift and movement. Her primal hate urging to the surface, swallowing her mind and heart once more with vicious thoughts.

She watched as his figure turned to her, she could feel his eyes looking her over. The feeling sent fear and anger down her spine, making her skin shiver. His voice spoke, so rough and in control... she couldn't wait to take that control from him.

"Give her an extra dose." With that, Huffmen stalked out of the room, and Terra re-closed her eyes... not bothering to fight the sudden needle.

Who knew how long it had been when she woke up... in the cell once more. Its plastic pillow walls looming about her, greeting her waking with their hurtful memories. Terra let her eyes flutter open, looking around the room. But no panic slammed itself against her chest, no tears where shed down her face. She sat up and tucked her legs Indian style, and let her blue eyes linger on the door ahead. The blonde sat with her back to the wall, knowing no scream or cry for help would be listened too, so not bothering. But her burning emotions where rising non the less, they where clawing... jabbing at her. Her inner control wavered with anxious feelings. Moments later, Terra knew she couldn't let this rage overcome her if she where to overtake Huffmen, she knew that it would make rash choices, her control had to last.

Slowly, Terra closed her eyes again and laid her hands over her knees. She lifted her chin up and dug inside her mind, chanting random and slurred words to herself. A year ago, Raven had taught her how to meditate... how to dig deep inside herself to find her core. To find her problems, to face and defeated them. Or at least, regain an inner control that every person needed. Terra didn't like what she saw, but she faced it. She saw pale emotions, pale smiles and weak laughter. Strong fury, and screaming pain. A cold heart, that seemed overtaken and almost out of reach for help. Betrayal and her shattered life. At first she lingered on a thought, wondering where Red X was, if he was lingering not far off, or if he had left completely. Leaving her to her new fate, to this-

No! She had to keep control, she had to push her overwhelming anger down. Terra felt her finger nails dig into her knees as she tried letting the emotion go. She cleared her mind the best she could, trying to ignore the voices that haunted her. They felt like pain slapping against her, pushing themselves down onto her with their memory. Terra trembled as she opened her eyes and looked down. She couldn't do it... guilt still lingered too deep in her heart. She couldn't let it go... not yet. But that didn't mean she had to be weak, it only meant she had to be stronger. As the door in front of her swished open, Terra lifted her chin. Her goal was so close, yet so far away, but the same urge for vengeance was strong.

_**---------**_

"The others have the outer locations under eye..." Beast Boy could hear the doubt in Robin's voice, and knew well his leader didn't like the idea of everyone looking in diffirent places.

"If anything happens-"

"Call in on the T-com." Robin cut him off. "That... white thing is still loose out there, and-" but he stopped. Beast Boy pretended not to know that Robin was about to refer to Terra.

"Gotcha. Beast Boy out." The green teenager turned the T-com off and hooked it back onto his belt. He was just outside Dust End city. Or so a sign had declared. The other Titan's where not far off, just a few miles. Each seeing if they could find any more clues as to Terra. Beast Boy morpthed into a bloodhound and set his nose to the ground, trying to pick up and scent. He stalked over the destert ground slowly, trying to find the slightest clue to Terra. But as the minutes turned to an hour, he resumed human form and looked around. Still not far from the city, he wondered if anyone there would help him out.

Something tinkled down his spine, a primal sense fired up inside his mind suddenly like a flash of lightning. Beast Boy turned around quickly, but no one was there. He turned around again and looked around him. But only the empty destert greeted him. Beast Boy narrowed his eyebrows, something was following him. He had had this feeling since he left the tower, like a threat that hid in the shadows. His sensitve senses kept him alert, but Beast Boy moved quickly towards the city. Being around others would make him feel better. Why not just call the other Titans? He didn't want them to give up their search, he was sure that he would be fine... and to risk the whole search being called off was something he didn't want to do. He morpthed into a falcon and took off into the air with a new wind drift. His eyes would be able to see any movment, and he would double his time in travel. Someone... something was following him, and that darkening threat seemed to cover more ground in his mind.

* * *

Oh my gosh, I hate writers block! xD I hope I didn't try to put too much in this chapter. But I did want to speed it up a little, so that Red X came come back sooner. That and I am trying to give histories without it becoming boring and blah-ish. This chapter was kinda hard for my to write, I'm trying to get Terra to seem... I dunno, not heartless just... cold and lost I guess. I'm not sure how to explain it, thus why this chapter was a pain in my butt xD Hope you guys still enjoyed it though. 

_**...Please Read and Review...**_


	10. Chapter Nine

_Chapter Nine:_

The metal around her wrists where cold, but were little to feel compared to so much she had already. Her head hurt, dizzy from the blood loss as the tests where continued. Only a day or so ago Terra had sat in a cell after she used her powers. Huffmen had demanded that more tests where run on her, and to make sure that her energy kept drained. It was taking its toll on her however, Terra's eyes drooped as her breathing stayed slow and steady. Laying down against the metal platform, she endured the 'tests'. Angie seemed thrilled with the information they where learning by the hour, Terra heard her exclaim about the mass of energy that the blondes small body was housing. Of how she had never seen such an amount before in her life. But Huffmen had only come in to see the results a few minutes ago.

Terra wasn't paying attention to most of their talk, her mind was drifting off. Her hands trembled, and her head felt light and airy. It was a weak feeling, a helpless... lonely feeling. And it lodged deeply inside her with a pain. It seemed like effort to move, so she stayed still. Terra figured to herself, that Huffmen had planned at least that much. As the rest of the day wore on, Terra felt colder and colder. Frozen... bitter and no more than a tool. No longer a person... no longer a living being who only wanted a decent life, just a tool. An hour later Terra was unstrapped from the bed and white band-aids where put over her needle punctures.

But as the day wore on, as Terra sat in the rec room with the other teenagers, she only grew farther from the outer world. She sat in the very corner, her knees to her chest and her head often buried over them. Quietly, oh so quietly she would cry to herself. Without tears, for it felt as if that part of emotion had bottled up. As if tears where something she had used up already in the past. No one heard her, but they knew. Terra though would take no comfort in them talking... she just tuned all other voices out. She only felt the cold winter of her heart. It was a bitter sting that kept her awake at night, and left her utterly weak.

Terra muttered to herself, to where the lyrics came from, she didn't know. It was the only part of the song she could remember, but she uttered it to herself quietly.

_"Home is  
Only a memory  
One thing  
That I will never see  
Though I reach out and scream  
No one saves me  
Through wind and the rain  
Past in night and the day  
Walking by no other soul...  
I'm alone"_

True or not, it was the feeling that she felt. She hated it, and tried wishing it away, but nothing worked and Terra only fell further. Trying to regain her strength... trying to grasp onto her hope for revenge and heroism. If both where possible to have. Terra was on an emotional roller-coaster, and nothing she did could make it stop. Her anger and pain couldn't quite balance themselves out yet. She was in either one without the other one moment, then switching the next. It confused her, and made her unsure about herself. But as quietly as she burned and froze from the inside, Terra kept it all to herself.

The next day Terra was enduring the same tests, she didn't know the point in it anymore... but ignored and waited. Until a loud voice busted into the room as a man, actually, it was the "Average Joe" again. Terra slowly turned her head, as he spoke quickly.

"Sir! Mister Huffmen...Changing isn't far off, and Champ has him in sight, sir." Terra wondered to herself who 'Champ' could be. But nothing came to her.

Huffmen turned to the man, grinning faintly, and sending a ray of wrinkles to appear on his face as he did so. "Logan?"

The man looked down at his clipboard. "Garfield Logan, yes sir."

Terra felt a pulse attack as she forgot to breath for a moment. Her eyes grew large on her face. She could not find words to describe, a mixture of panic and rush filled her. Soon then, her eyes narrowed, as if she thought she could somehow defend the person they seemed to be after. Power vibrated, filling her quickly. "_No!_"She screamed in to the air, making everyone turn to her.

"No?" Huffmen asked, putting his hands behind his back with an innocent face as he turned to her. "Child, I don't think this is any of your business."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him." Terra growled, as her rage surfaced and made her blood rush inside her. So hard did she want to lash out at the very thought of them putting Beast Boy through even a percent of what she endured here in the past, that she trembled. Wishing for her power to come back to her, to allow her to call it to her work.

"Geomancer, I don't believe you have any place to speak in this matter." Huffmen answered, his voice lowering into a warning tone.

"If you touch him...Any of them..." Terra's tong worked on it's own, aided only by the monster inside her that screamed orders. "Then I'll have you so close to death that you'll want it before I'm done." She growled, no... snarled. Her eyes lower into the deadliest look as a yellow ting started to show. She shook with her anxious hate and urge, so much that faintly she could feel her power start to come back to her. She couldn't let Beast Boy come to the same fate she had in the past, she would not allow him to become someone's lab rat, to be tested on and forget the very meaning of sunshine. Her past could not become his future.

"Induce her, now!" Huffmen snapped, and Terra was punctured with another shot so that her power. He also not looked snarling, his bushy white eye brows lower into a dominating look as he lifted his chin up into the air and glared down at Terra. Who laid helpless, dizzy... without help. Terra closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as her head became clouded over with a urge to fall into a deep sleep. One that she might find her perfect world again, and hide away from the real one that lashed out at her so hard. But she fought against the urge, she pushed away the temptation to hide away while others suffered. Though her words came out slurred and emotionless. "What do you want with him?"

The man raised his eye brow and frowned, shooting a warning look at the man with the needle, making him coward back before turning back to Terra. "How does it matter to you, my dear?"

"Answer me!" Terra snapped, though it was a struggle to bring her voice to the quickness that her comment had used.

The man seemed almost impressed, in some sort of cold way. As he looked onto Terra like someone looking onto a highly prized trophy. "While following you, we we're able to stumble across that little band of lab rats. Getting more information from the government we found out that he was one of ours. So it is about time he comes home." Huffmen spoke coldly, sending a shiver down her spine. He walked closer and leaned down to her, and Terra snarled again. "We have you under full watch, nothing you do is going to stop anything we want to do. So just get those thoughts out of your little head."

Terra narrowed her eye brows again and spat in his face. Making Huffmen draw back quickly in disgust and wiped his cheek off. "Take care of her,_** now**_!" He cried. Terra remembered no more, accept waking up the next morning and being taken into the rec room.

"Terra!" Vix cried, running to her, followed by Fuse. Both looked afraid and anxious as Terra looked back at them, feeling as pale as she looked. Her blue eyes turned to each of them in their turn, but she pushed pass and walked back to her corner. Feeling their eyes linger on her as she did so, but not turning to return their looks. As she sat with her back to the wall, facing a sitting area she crawled up. Holding herself as she drowned in a sea of thoughts, a deep and endless sea that never seemed to end. If she had never gone to Jump City, obviously she would have still somehow been joined up with Slade... the very name felt like poison in her mind. She would have never lead Area 51 to Beast Boy... right?... No, wrong. Slade's whole purpose for her was to take out the Titan's, A.51 still would have found out. It made her furious, that no matter what somehow someway she could pin blame onto herself.

But now the past was just a bitter poison that she gave herself, right now... she had to think about what was to come. How would she stop them from capturing Beast Boy? No way could she stop them from her current position, she had to get out and find him before they did. What of her previous mission? Huffmen? Terra sighed to herself, yes... she wanted to torture the man, she wanted to make him suffer until he begged for death. But there were more important things than her own vengeance, she had to keep Beast Boy from coming to this sentence. She _had_ to tell him to get away as fast as he could.

"Hey."

Terra snapped awake from her thoughts and looked up, a small frown planted on her face as Fuse stood above her. She didn't answer though, but her eyes watched him as he took a seat next to her. He reminded her of someone, his messy hair and skinny figure. His voice, a little on the rusty side, and the way he grinned sometimes. She couldn't put her finger on it though, maybe she had just been away too long to remember all those little features of her old friend.

"If I tell you a secret, will you at least try to cheer up?" Fuse asked, looking to Terra with a forced look of humor.

Terra didn't say what she thought. She didn't state that all hopes of cheer had already left her long ago. But shrugged instead.

"Have I ever told you my last name?" Fuse asked, then went on when Terra shook her head 'no.' "Logan. Matthew Logan." He said with a 007 like tone that was meant to make her giggle... it didn't work.

But Terra stared at him, she knew that name. She knew it too well, it belonged to one of her ghost memories, one that she held close and dear despite herself. "Your-"

"Related to Gar? Yeah. I'm his cousin actually. This whole place." Fuse swept his hand over the room. "The whole family was in on it. No one ever really mentioned what happed to Gar, I was little when he disappeared. But I heard a rumor that his parents where out lookin' for that stupid monkey thing to take back to here. And he got bitten instead, they knew that this nice little daycare here would be looking for him since his mutation was a success. So they put him in some Indian guys care and then blew their ship up to keep Huffmen from getting any information. How Gar got back here, I don't know... but I don't know of any other green guys but him." He laughed weakly, but Terra was too shocked to speak.

At first she enjoyed the feel of a new emotion besides fear and pain. But as that selfish thought passed she turned her eyes back ahead. Beast Boy had escaped this place once... but it was threatening him again. This story wasn't about her anymore, it added a new character. One that she had to protect.

"Matt, we have to save him." She whispered, her wide eyes still looking ahead.

"What'd you mean?"

"Their after him again... we have to get out of here and keep that from happening." Terra could feel a slight tinge of emotion in her voice. She guessed any conversation about the one person who taught her how to feel blissful emotions did that to her. But it was an idle thought, more things where important than her feelings right now.

"Tara, you've been here as long as I have. You know there is no way on earth we could possibly get out." Fuse hissed quietly, incase anyone overheard. "Can we point out guards, top of the art computers. Oh, and the thirty foot thick PURE steel walls?"

Terra looked away, as her stomach rumbled and her power hissed. Steel was an earth element, just like rock or sand. A small, very small faded grin appeared on her face as she turned to Fuse. "I can do it."

* * *

Sorry no Beast Boy in this chapter guys. Well, there is, but not his whole point of view or anything. I got Writers Block on him. xP 

Btw: I own the rights to the song lyrics up there. So I'm not breakin' any rules for stealing song lyrics or blah blah xD Hope you all enjoyed! And don't forget to push that purple button that says "REVIEW!"

_**...Please Read and Review...**_


	11. Chapter Ten

_Chapter Ten:_

"This is crazy." Vix muttered under hear breath as the lights snapped themselves off throughout the hall way. Terra was in the room with her as usual, as they waited for their time. The plan had been talked over lunch earlier that day, and everyone agreed that this was crazy. But it was their only shot. Two guards made rounds around the two separate halls that held the captive teenagers. After watching for a few nights, Terra had learned where the keys where on their belts, and the time of which one of the guards passed. Terra's powers where their only hope, and she felt the weight of their trust.

Terra was starving, her stomach churned and growled with hunger. But at the same time, so did her inner power. She looked to Vix as the darkness took hold of the rooms. Her eyes glowing slightly, Vix looked to Terra as well before nodding her readiness. Terra closed her eyes and let the energy come to her, she let it tingle through her veins and send shivers down her spine. It was refreshing and a relief to use it, to allow herself the pleasure of this long bottled power. She opened her eyes and grinned before sneaking towards the plastic barred door. She reached her hand near an open space and tried to focus on her new attack plan as the guard walked past. A magnetic energy pushed against her, then pulled towards her, making her hand trembled with a confused pain.

Her mind was trying to use the pulling and pushing energy, but it was confusing and proved harder to manage than Terra had considered would be. All the same, she forced her brain to work harder, forced her power to obey her command. And as the guard passed, Terra was able to pull the keys from his belt. So hard was the magnetic force she had created, that the keys jingled and ripped the belt. The man swerved around and stared at Terra with surprise. She gasped so hard that her breath seemed to leave her for a moment. The next moments seemed only a blur to her, he quickly grabbed for his radio. But Terra would not allow him to call for help, swiftly without mercy her eyes caught onto her powerful color. The keys lifted themselves into the air and with a blood curling thump swung at his head.

He fell, somehow slowly... fell to the floor as blood started to tinkled from his forehead. The blood stained keys lingered in the air in front of Terra's face. Who was staring ahead, as if not even noticing the fallen man with the blunt gash on his forehead. Suddenly Terra came back to her surface and her eyes turned back to blue, she looked down and felt her blood rush. Her body shook so hard that she staggered back. But she had not the time to waist, and even as the scene haunted her Terra snatched the keys from the air and threw them to Vix. "Unlock the door." She said, her voice tinted with ice.

Vix was staring at her with wide eyes, her small mouth gapping open in shock. But she did as she was told and the gate was soon opened. She turned back to Terra as if she wanted to speak, but could not find words for herself.

Terra didn't even take notice as she stride past the body, careful however to avoid the puddle of blood that was leaking. Terra had shrunk back into a self state she wished she would have forgotten about. This was not the first spill of blood she had caused, and Slade's training and words of advice lingered in her mind. Guiding her through her mission, and even though she hated it... she needed it.

"They have cameras, and will see this in a minute. We have to move." Terra spoke as she quickened her pace without looking back. She felt the chill in her words, and the pale expression on her face.

_"Don't look back. Once a life is taken it is gone." _Slade had whispered in a cruel voice. Yet at the time it had seemed like wisdom. Perhaps, even now it could be in situations like hers. _"Do not allow mercy to get between you and what needs done. If you let yourself feel guilt, you will fail."_

Terra shivered at the remembrance of those words, but she forced herself to concentrate, alarms would be going off any minute. And she had a feeling that that man would not be the last one to bleed before this mission was over. When would it be over? What was she to do? What was her finishing point?

"Tara!" Fuse whispered harshly from his cell, Allen beside him. Terra looked to her left and then looked to Vix. Her friend got the silent message and took the keys to the cell and started fingering for the right ones.

Fuse held a bar in each hand, trying to look down the hall to see what had happened. But when he failed he turned to Terra. "What happened?"

But she didn't answer as Vix slid the door open with what would have been a look of laughing pride. But the whole bust out lost all humor a few minutes ago, and Terra could sense the morbid emotion dripping from the foxish girl. The blonde turned and kept going down the hall, smooth and serious steps she took. Knowing the other three where quietly following her, and most likely giving her odd looks of confusion. Their anxious rush was a feeling that seemed to grasp into the air. But Terra was calm, her steps careful, this seemed like every day work to her all of the sudden. Her eyes had caught back onto her vibrant yellow as she searched the building for it's weakness point. Terra could feel it, the depth and form of the earth around her, including the metals. The new and unused power drained her slowly, her legs started to trembled, but Terra turned to the corner into another room and quietly through a door without hesitation.

She found it moments later, it was still thick, but it would have to do. Time was against them in this matter, and they could not afford to waist any more. Terra raised her hand midair, her finger tips glowed yellow at first, but soon the rest of her hand caught on. Fighting against a pure steel wall Terra could already feel her head ache.

Then the alarms went off. Blaring their news as red lights flashed wildly throughout the entire building. The noise made Terra stutter from sudden surprise, but she put her mind back to work quickly. The others however where arguing and screaming at the horrible idea, yelling and even cursing. But Terra did her best to block it all out, she strained to keep her power intact. But the wall was only dented.

"Terra Hurry!" Someone yelped, but she played the voice no notice. All focus and strain was into this one part of the mission. Beyond this point was not within her planning. A small part of her doubted the completion of this part honestly, she doubted herself without trust to her own power. Her head throbbed and her hands trembled, but the wall started morphing. forming a small round-ish doorway. A few feet at a time, slow was the process, and the marching of feet could be heard in the back.

"Keep them off me!" Terra snapped bitterly without removing her gaze at the wall. Oh how those moments dragged, as she watched the wall dent farther and farther. Ticking away the time themselves why the sound of footsteps grew ever closer. Terra could not hide from herself, her own anxiety. Her heart was pounding against her chest like a frightened animal. In the back of her mind, she could hear the foot falls, time was running out. And she was not the only one who was hanging by this thread, the three teenagers where still behind her, counting on her to save them. She could not fail them, they had a ounce of trust in her... and that trust was like a warm bed on a cold winters night to her. With a loud ear piercing scream Terra threw all her energy forward in a brilliant light of yellow that swallowed the make-shift doorway. With a weird nose that was something like scraping metal, and a loud POP, the doorway busted through. But a wall of dirt blocked the way.

_Duh Terra. We're underground. _She scorned to herself.

"There over here!" A loud voice cried over the alarm, and Terra knew it was not one of her friends. But still she did not look back, her eyes-though dimmed in color-still glowed yellow as she rushed forward. As she did, the earth moved aside into steps. As if making way for its goddess. Terra had no problem with it, it was like picking up stuffed animals after heavy boxes. Terra turned around, the others stuttering as they stopped as well and looked at her. She must of looked someone odd and cold. Her pale face was lit up by her eyes, and her hair fluttered around her head every now and then. And she dripped no emotion into the open, she was very much like the walking dead.

"Keep going!" Terra told them. And they obeyed, though Terra could feel their new fear of _her_. Just as the guards got to the entrance, surprise written over their faces that soon mingled with awe and fear. But Terra just swiped her hand upwards, and the dirt formed a hard wall. The metal would have taken too long to move again, and her energy was already drained. As Terra turned on her heels and ran back up the earth followed her in forming a thicker and tighter wall. Moonlight washed over the land that she could make out from her place in the hole. But the feeling of dawn was not far, its warming awakening was a tingle in the air. As Terra escaped from the hole and came onto level ground, the pit continued to fill up. A small twang of pride and hope fluttered inside her, trying to get into her heart so that she could truly feel the emotion. But those feelings died as soon as she looked over to the left. There, three bodies lay, like small mounds in this pale light.

Terra felt a jumble of feelings all at once, she went to rush forward but was taken back. The arm that took her was hard with muscle, and covered in black. Though she jammed her eyes shut as she was dragged swiftly behind a small hill, Terra knew who it was. She struggled against his strength, but hunger was taking it's toll on her, and she had neither the physical power, or her own earth-moving ones to help her.

"Stop squirming." He hissed in her ear.

Terra didn't obey, she still gave on in her little struggle. Though it did no good and the minutes ticked away until the sun peaked over distant mountains. Finally, he let go of her and Terra shot to her feet and then some before she looked back around at him. Fury raged through her like an angry sea, drowning control that she was fighting to keep. She looked to her right, her friends where gone, and no one was over there. She assumed they where searching the desert. But her friends would be thrown back in their cells, then most likely later asked questions. Trying to get information on her by any means... and no boundaries or laws protected Vix Allen, or Fuse. Terra shook with the thought, her skin shivered with an inner chill. They where beyond her help, as she had failed. But for now she looked back to Red X.

"You have a lot of nerve." She hissed. Her blue eyes watching him stand up.

"I should have stuck to my promises and just waved as you ran to recapture." He said without care.

"Yeah! You should have!" She screamed suddenly. "Do you know what you did?!"

"Saved you."

"Because of you, those guys are going to be drugged, beaten, and God knows what else! They could have been out of there, they-"

"You shouldn't have tried to lead them out."

Terra glared, her inner monster roaring with a unmasked fury. Anger boiled out within her, and her already rage was like a power boost to her merciless emotions. "Why?! Why not?!" She snapped.

"Your not in the position to try to help anyone else." Red X said, with a tone that seemed too cool with it. Though she couldn't see his eyes, Terra knew he was looking her over, almost with a pitiful vibe towards her. "C'mon, we don't have long. There going to be over here soon." Red X almost muttered as he turned around to walk away.

But Terra narrowed her eyes and glared at his back, her blue eyes filled with a fury and rage that seemed to boil back to her surface. Her fragile emotions where raging inside her again as her hands curled into tight fists, so that her finger nails dug deep inside her palm. Blood tinkled down her wrist, and made puddles inside her fists. But this pain was mild, and she didn't feel it. Instead, as Red X turned towards her to see if she was following, she threw her fists at his face. Out of surprise he failed to block and staggered back with wide eyes.

"You low life piece of-" Terra failed to finish as she glared at him, somehow seeming taller than she was a few moments ago. Her eyes became tinted with yellow and her hair fluttered above her head. "You think I'm going to follow you?" She snarled. "You sold me out to those guys. Do you have any idea what that was like?! DO YOU?! Hm?! To wake up in a cage, to find out that the only person left for you to turn to was another trap? WELL?!" She screamed, her voice filling the morning air with a betrayed hurt. Terra felt herself become harder, another layer of stone encase her heart, and her insides freeze further as if trying to protect herself.

"I was going to get you back out." He seemed small, as if no one had ever stood up to him before. But Terra didn't care.

She stared down at him, her body trembled again. She was weak, light headed and if found helpless. She looked towards where A.51's base was and shook her head. There was no way she could get those guys back out, not now. The time was running out for Beast Boy anyways, she had to get to him before "Champ" did. As once again Slade's training came to her mind.

_"Leave the fallen, protect yourself and finish what you start."_

Though she couldn't cry, Terra felt a sting of emotion towards her friends, but turned away and started back west, towards Jump City. If she backtracked, she might find Beast Boy before Champ did. Right now she had to hurry, her screams where sure to alert the outer guards. She started a weak run, leaving X behind, or at least she hoped so. She didn't look back to check. Terra didn't care anymore if her power was detected though, and when her strength returned, she would only dare someone to mess with her.

* * *

UHG! I hate writers block, and I had it sooo bad xD That and school started for me already -grumble-. So sorry about the update, can't wait to hear from you guys! 

_**...Please Read and Review... **_


	12. Chapter Eleven

_Chapter Eleven:_

The sun that day was high and hot, bugs blared their talk throughout the whole desert, and Terra felt like she was going to pass out from the heat. Earlier she had ripped her sleeves and sweat pant legs off, giving her a tank top and shorts. Already, their navy blue color was faded to a steel shade. Her cheap white sneakers where giving her blisters, she could swear they where a size too small. But Terra didn't have much of a choice, her run had been a rushed one, and she didn't have time to stop anywhere and-... well, she couldn't stop anywhere. There wasn't anywhere to stop! Nothing but empty desert for miles away, or at least, as far as she could see.

_At least X is gone. _She thought bitterly, grinding her teeth together at the self mention of that name. But, she couldn't deny herself the thought that she did wish someone was here with her. Wandering alone in the desert, with no strength left to avail her seemed like a burden. One that was almost too heavy to carry. Even if he was annoying, stupid and a traitor... Terra missed his quiet company.

Fiercely, Terra shook her head back and forth, doing what could be done to get those thoughts from her head. Her dirty blonde hair whipped her face, then stuck to her cheeks from her actions, and she only succeeded in giving herself a headache. She sighed, and pulled the sticky hair from her face. She staggered a little, but pushed herself forward. The heat, combined with her hunger started to weigh on her young, fragile body. Her steps became shorter and clumsy as the slow minutes ticked away at her strength. She felt sticky from the sweat, and tired, her body trembled with effort to keep going. Brave as she was, Terra staggered to the ground in the shade of a wall of rock. The shadow it casted provided enough shade to shield her from the sun. As the rough sand seemed to surf around her face, and scratch at her bare skin, Terra felt a weariness start to drift within her. She curled up and allowed herself to trembled from her worries.

Without warning, she sobbed, tearless she cried with a dirty face and lost soul. Her eyes slitted as she felt her chest expand over and over again at her crying, Terra felt out of breath and her lungs soared from the work she gave them. Non the less, Terra fell into the dark hole of sleep. As her energy was drained, Terra felt herself become numb before she passed out.

In that time she had no dreams, but that was a gift. Dreams would only be of painful remembrance, and the girl did not think she could deal with more memories at the moment. Incased in the darkness, she felt safe and away from harm. Even though it was alike to her stone prison... but then again, Terra had enjoyed that year for awhile. It had felt warm and had protected her from the outer world.

But she was awaken suddenly by some subcousince voice ringing in her ear; warning her of a danger that lurked. She opened her eyes, but did not move. Instead, she waited, though weak, she was not completely helpless. Terra took small breaths, as she heard a quiet crunching over the sand. Her sight was blurred by her hair, but Terra could make out at least two sets of footprints. Her teeth gritted as she waited for a moment. The time dragged, slowly, but she waited. Then; they where close enough.

Terra blinked, re-opening her eyes with a dim glow of yellow over-lapping them. The earth rumbled before shooting up and making a grab at the first figure. Holding him loosely in it's weak grip. Terra shot up, but the move was a mistake as her head ached soon after, and her legs trembled so hard that her own weight threw her back to the ground. Terra groaned, the sound was like that of a helpless kitten. She felt the earth drop the figure, and sink back to the ground as the last of her energy was used. The last thing she could remember before passing back out; was the sound of something dropping to the ground. A black figure, then the sound of gunshots and grunting, and then, all was quiet and black to her.

_**---------**_

"It's about time."

That was the first thing Terra heard as she opened her eyes. Confusion swept over her, but right now she only groaned and rolled to her side before sitting up slowly. First, Terra took in her surroundings, they where different from the last one she remember. For starters, she looked to be in a small opening in the rocks, almost cave like. But too small for her to consider calling one. But the next thing that came to her attention sat in the darker part of the little opening. With a gray outline and white face that stood out like a flashlight in the night. At first, she just stared, wanting to glare, but too surprised too.

"Don't look at me like that." He hissed.

Terra snapped out of her confusion and let her eye brows lower towards her small nose, while her thin lips parted into a half snarl. "Why not?"

"A simple 'thank you' would have been nice."

Terra turned away, as her emotions flared down in a seconds time. She stared outside, a casting shadow seemed to be making it's way over the land. She knew that the sun had to be going down, quicker somehow. Or at least to her, but it seemed like the sun had gone down to her long ago. Her sun had left over the distant mountains of family and belonging the day she found out her mistakes and accepted them. Now, her own casting shadow was leaving her in darkness. Terra sighed and leaned her head against the rock wall, her cheek pushing against the hard.. but welcoming surface. She closed her eyes, and felt the power within her. She felt the earth's rumble and movement, as if it where speaking to her through it's vibes. Gift or curse, the earth refused to leave her. And it was the only thing she could trust right now, Terra turned back towards X. Her trust in him had been shattered, like everyone else she had put hope into. But she needed him, at least for now. And obviously... he wasn't planning on going anywhere.

"You come'n or what?" She muttered, before standing up.

"Who knows what will happening to you if I don't." He mused in a humored way.

_**---------**_

With a grudge towards herself, Terra chewed on her third granola bar while she walked through the desert night. It gave her energy, and she was grateful in a sense. But X had giving her the food, and his touch seemed to taint the food with a traitorous taste. Either that or she was just really upset with him, but the whole 'tainted food' thing was more dramatic, and she took it instead.

Hey look! Emotion, yeah there it was. Humor, dark in a sense, but humor was there... yeah was. Terra felt the emotion drain back out. Well, it was nice while it lasted. So she continued again like she had been, cold in the face and heart, cloaked with a hissing shadow. Not a word was exchanged between herself and X, and she had no intention of changing that. The night wore on, though its dark air seemed like a blanket to her, at the sight of the sun over the horizon brought some sort of warm twang to her. She looked to where it was rising, and allowed its warm rays spray onto her hardened face. As it's yellow light hit her, it only seemed to highlight a blue undertone of her skin, a pale and deathly look that haunted her. Terra almost sighed when she failed to feel the warmness again, she turned away and looked back to where the land was still darkened. Walking between the light and dark, between two forces that she couldn't find warmness in.

"Here's a place to rest." _He_ suddenly spoke.

Terra refused to turn and look at him. "What?"

"You need to rest before we take on anything like Champ."

She didn't question his knowledge, Terra had in fact almost giving up completely on questioning Red X. Instead she simply walked to where scattered trees formed a small shade. She sat down, slowly and straining her senses to stay alert of X. But as soon as she sat onto the earth, she felt a lure of sleep wash over her. Like the soft song of a mother to her child the earth lulled her down to it, with a essence of safety somehow lingering about it. Almost as if telling her she needn't be afraid of anything while she rested, as her servant would be ever watchful.

Terra shook her head, she had to be going crazy. But anyways she told herself she wouldn't fall asleep, just sit awhile while her strength tried to catch up. Though it seemed to be running a losing race, as Terra felt weak and light headed still.

"Does it ever bother you?" Red X spoke, again, suddenly.

"Does what bother me?" Said Terra in a low tone, as if she didn't think it was worthily to spend energy speaking. She risked a glance towards him as she spoke, despite herself.

Red X was looking off into the rising sun, its orange and golden rays touching the land softly as if with loving care this morning. He seemed more solemn then usual, tense maybe... Terra couldn't pick up his feelings as well as she usually could.

"You know." He said, also lowering his voice. "Killing people... or, always being a bad guy somehow."

"No." Terra said bitterly. "After awhile you get used to it. After your trained to forget emotions, you don't feel anymore. After you betray everyone around you, you don't remember to pity others. Hurting them will never hurt as much as when you betrayed those closest. Blood is like water now, so common in smell and feel. It has no more effect." Her voice was far off, almost hypnotic and trance like. Her eyes looked down on the earth. Small dirt pieces that did whatever she wished.  
"It's like a bad dream you wake up from... then realize it wasn't a dream. It was real. It all happened, right in front of you and all you had to do was blink. You know you have made mistakes that no one can forgive, you know you are forsaken from the light. But you don't want to coward back in the darkness... your stuck between."

_**---------**_

"This is the last round. Then you need to get back home."

"Okay, Beast Boy out." The green teenager sighed with annoyance as he clicked off the conversation with Robin. With another sigh he looked up, empty desert. The last town had been a no-go, and not a single trace of Terra was to be found in the vast land. Still, something inside him refused to give up so easily... or... if this could be called easy. Again his senses flared suddenly. Slowly, Beast Boy looked over his shoulder, his green eyes narrowing into suspicion. The haunting feeling had been with him for the longs days, and something inside him seemed to be edgy about it. He got goose bumps every time he felt un-alone. Once or twice he had caught the earth, or another object move for a brief second.

Feeling his senses cool back down, Beast Boy turned back ahead. Nothing but desert, not a clue or trace of Terra. And he knew he would not find one... why did he keep looking? What did he honestly think he would find? Right now, anything would be nice... some kind of sign that his search wasn't in vain. Even then... he still felt he had to keep looking, until she was found. He wouldn't stop.

For another couple of hours the shape-shifter went forward still. He was currently looking through a canyon, small as it was... it seemed to offer enough hiding places to consider. Though he panted and felt the gnawing feel of hunger, he didn't stop to eat or even to drink. Beast Boy kept looking for the invisible clues. Then he felt it again, a tingle went down his spine and made his skin shiver. He stopped, but didn't look around yet, instead letting himself listen to his surroundings. What he heard next was like a mixture of relief and sudden fear.

Something seemed to rise from the earth itself like a cowardly nemesis. Though a voice screamed at him from somewhere in the distance.

"Beast Boy! LOOK OUT!"

* * *

Okay, is it me or has my writing style changed? Hmh, I blame my Lord of the Rings book xD I think I read it too much. Heehee, Anyways!

I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS! Bawawa. Hope y'all still enjoying the fic xD It is starting to become one of my longer ones.

_**...PLEASE!! Read and REVIEW!!...**_


	13. Chapter Twelve

_Chapter Twelve:_

Terra dashed forward, the earth from under her lifted and allowed her to surf over the ground. At the last moment she sprang aside and let the earth knock into Champ. The hit threw him off balance but he quickly re-gained himself and looked towards Terra. She looked over at him, gasping when he charged, but swiftly Terra had the earth toss her into the air. For a moments time she glided, up then back down. She landed with a surprising grace right in front of Beast Boy... who... looked shocked.

Champ turned to Terra again, but with his back turned to his unseen enemy, Red X took him by surprise. Terra watched as Champ stumbled a step and took the moment. Terra thrusted her hand out open palmed, it glowed a bright and powerful yellow and again the earth shot up and charged at Champ. Knocking him back and again Red X attacked him from behind. Champ was becoming frustrated, but his moves remained calm and he didn't rush at either of his attackers, instead he gathered himself and dodged the next on-slaught of earth by forming himself within it. Using the pillar as a highway to Terra, who didn't have time to even gasp before he sprang half way out and landed a punch to her face.

Terra screamed, mostly from surprise, before she was thrown back by the blow. Her thin body skidded across the ground and stirred up dust around her. Again she felt light headed as darkness tried to over take her mind, she fought against it but it persisted. She felt blood trinkle down her lip, and her nose seemed to burn as if on fire. Great, it was probably broken. Soon though the burning pain was numbed and chilled from her inner emotions as she slowly sat up. With a moan she slowly opened her eyes, just now noticing they where shut in the first place.

Reaching out to her, was a gloved hand. She stared at it for a moment before letting her eyes trace up the arm and to the green face. Terra blinked, as if confused up at his faint smile. She continued to meet his small smile with her cold frown, her eyes blue as ice and her skin still pale even in the sun. She noticed however, his smile failed to cease, she continued to just stair though... almost as though she couldn't find it within herself to smile back. Slowly... she reached up and laid her hand nimbly into his. When his fingers wrapped around her hand, Terra felt a wave of warmth wash over her. It touched her chilled heart, and made her shiver. Beast Boy pulled her up onto her feet quickly, but gently and let go when she re-gained her balance.

"Thanks." Terra muttered.

"Anytime." He smirked.

Again their eyes locked, for a moment. Terra just stared, still cold and forlorn she stood like a shadow in the light. A small wind raced over the land, and carried her hair around her face as she turned away and ran around Beast Boy to rejoin the battle.

The earth lifted Terra up without her having to stop her movements. With a simple wave of her hand, the pillar broke apart from the ground and lifted her high above the scene. She looked down to where the black figure was dodging attacks thrown by champ, soon though the green one joined the battle. Terra waited for the right moment, as her contact with the earth grew stronger, like a built up energy pulling at it's leash. But she held fast, and waited until Champ had stumbled. With a grunt of relief of letting the energy go, Terra thrusted with up her hands and watched as the rock from under Champ, threw him up into the air. She didn't miss a beat and threw her hand to the side. Watching emotionlessly as the earth followed her hand and threw itself into Champ, so that he was falling side ways. But to hit the ground seemed like too much as a reward to Terra and she again had the white form slapped into the air and battered to the side. Suspended by the constant movement, Champ was obviously starting to suffer the attack.

But he regained himself and formed himself into the earth, and pushed it down. Terra grunted again, as the sudden weight made her drop the earth back to the awaiting ground. She raced down, bending her knees and surfing on the wind. Champ beat her to the ground, but Terra landed with more grace as she skidded her platform to a stop before jumping off and rushing towards him. Champ had just walked from the rock, though Terra smirked when she saw he still had the form of earth. He made a hasty grab at her, but with a sudden elegance Terra pushed her hand on his fist and lightly jumped front flipped over him. Swiftly she turned around as soon as she landed on the other side, and with her open palms forward sent Champ flying across the ground. She waited a moment, catching her breath as the boys tried taking over to fight.

They battered him back and forth, using one's shape shifting, and the others gadgets to make a pretty good team. Battering Champ back and forth with a fleet quickness that didn't allow him to regain himself. Then with a heaving crash Champ fell to the ground, and the boys ceased their attacks and looked down at him. Both panting from their efforts. Champ started shaking, and slowly started shrinking and losing his outlook to the one of a scrawny boy.

Terra cocked her head to the side and walked forward. Her tennis shows making small crunching noises as she slowly advanced closer. By the time she reached him, Champ had reverted back to his human state. Pale and with raggy black hair he looked weak and worn out. Somehow though, his chameleon like form had proceed him from cuts and bruises. He looked up at Terra, like a small child.

"Run." He muttered, an apology painted on his face. It was less than a minute later he cried with a sudden pain as he started growing back into his monstrous state. All three of the teenagers back away from him. Beast Boy gaped as Champ stood back up as a white creature, and glared at them with beady red eyes. Sudden and quick he slashed at the green teenager, who was closest.

"Look out!" Terra screeched suddenly, quickly grabbing his arm and yanking him to the side. The movement kept him from being cut up, but Champ's hand had caught onto his T-com. And now, the commicator was on the desert ground buzzing.

Red X stepped forward and pulled out a small red orb. He threw it at Champ, and second later it busted into a netting of red goo.

Terra let go of Beast Boy and with a twang of regret, raised her hands into the air and then thrusted another large chunk of earth at Champ.

He hissed with annoyance, but the battle was lost for him. Swiftly before they could attack, Champ struggled out of the netting and morphed himself into the ground. The three listened for a few long and weary minutes. Waiting for any sort of attack, but all they could hear where the bugs humming somewhere in the distance.

_**---------**_

The sun was setting, it's light pulling back from the land as it slowly faded behind the distant hills. Sitting on the canyon ledge, the desert looked orange and red, as if on fire from the days heat. And even the harsh wind that smacked against the land could not douse it, still bright and brilliant the earth danced with the shadows of the oncoming night. Like a ballet of the light and darkness, they twined and parted, never staying in one place for long. Terra watched, a keen interest of the shadows and patches of light, as they reminded her of herself. Her feet dangling over the edge, and her chin held up by her hands, she blinked as the sun sank further. Behind her the moon was rising, the shadows growing, but for now she faced the light.

"You always did like sunsets." A voice tried to chuckle as the keeper of the voice sat down beside her.

Terra ducked her head a little to the left, so that her hair shielded her from the right, keeping her face from sight. But Beast Boy didn't seem to notice her evasion. Red X had volunteered to scout the area out, though he had been gone for almost half an hour... and Terra wondered quietly how much longer he planned on being... for her destroyed trust still burned inside.

"My T-coms busted, I've tried messing with every single one of these little wire things... but I think I broke it more." He joked, with bad grammar. But a uneasy silence fell over them, weighted down heavily by a essence of emotion from one, and lack there of from the other. Tension gripped Terra like a band, holding her tightly and keeping her edgy, why though she didn't know.

She found it in herself somehow to speak, though it came out rasped. "You have to get back to the Titans. _They're_ looking for you, next time the attack will be heavier."

Beast Boy turned to her, cocking his eye brow up with a confused but sudden serious look. "Who?"

"That doesn't matter. You just need to be with the others." Terra turned her head around to face him when she felt a grip on her shoulder. Her eyes looked down at his hand then met his eyes again, as if insulted by the touch.

"Terra, what are you talking about?" He asked softly.

But she didn't answer right away, she just shifted her eyes towards the dying sun, then closing them as the last of the rays sprayed over her pale face. There where things she wouldn't tell him, she wouldn't tell him about his parents... ignorance was bliss. She wouldn't tell him about Matt either, it wasn't her secret to tell. "Huffmen wants you... your his next experiment... your his future weapon, the next to be brainwashed." She opened her eyes with pain and turned to Beast Boy sharply. "Go back with the others, never leave... as long as your together, Huffmen can't get at you."

Beast Boy shifted his head to the side a bit, confused as he stared her in the eye. "Terra, I-"

"Don't argue, just promises you'll go back and let me leave." A sudden urge rushed into her voice, pleading almost.

But he shook his head no. "As long as that thing is around, I'm not leaving you." He leaned towards her as he whispered the words.

Terra shivered. "Don't do this..." Her voice was haunting, whispering and chilled. "It's only a dream. We both know better..." But she felt herself leaning forward as her eyes flickered against closing. Against her will, she felt herself become even more attracted, she felt her blood rush with a rare excitement, even though she fought against it.

"Why?" He asked quietly, his breath washing over her face warmly.

"Because good things never happen to me." Terra hissed coldly, her eyes staying lowered as her mouth gaped slightly, as if in trance.

"Is that an insult?" Beast Boy asked playfully with a hintful cock of his eye brow.

But Terra didn't play along with the joke and quickly pushed away from him and sprang to her feet to walk away. Her arms crossed over her chest loosely as her head ducked low in a loose hang. She stood with her back to him, though heard him stand up. Her emotions where swirling, fighting against her stone heart, trying to break through so that she could feel something besides the prick of a finger. Her head was light, and she trembled violently with sudden and overwhelming feelings. Hard, the emotion fought to break loose, crying to be let out.

Terra felt a soft touch on her shoulder, and it was like the key to a lock. The vibrant of warmth rushed through her and Terra broke loose. Suddenly, she sobbed and her legs gave way sending her to the ground. But strong arms kept her from crashing, and instead guided her gently down without letting go. She cried violently, shaking with the sudden emotion that swarmed around her now. Looking for comfort, Terra buried her face into Beast Boy's chest and strained to keep herself under control, but it was of no use as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

"Shh... I gotcha..." Where the last words she heard.

* * *

I had so much fun writing that fight scene though, bawawa. I love it when Terra kicks butt. xD Actually, I kinda had fun with this whole chap... but enough of my ranting!

Eek, my updates are starting to get slow. Sorry, I am running into a few problems with this fic xD Trying to figure out just how I want to wrap it up and blah blah... ANNND... I STARTED A BOOK! WHOOT!... whether or not it will ever be published is... not likely, but still that is taking a lot of my time as well xP Thanks for reading, as always!

_**...Please Read and REVIEW...**_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Chapter Thirteen:_

The morning was pale, but the rising sun was red as blood as it slowly crawled up the sky. It foretold that today the heat would be immense, but out here it was nothing out of the ordinary. But for now, the morning was still crisp and the air was fresh and soft.

Beast Boy turned away from the rising sun and let his eyes glance down to his side, to where the girl slept soundly. His eyes wandered back towards the landscape, from where he sat under a shaggy pine tree awaiting for Red X to make it back from his third scout. Though suspicious by nature, Beast Boy did not complain for the time alone as his green eyes looked back towards the blonde girl. This time, his eyes lingered on her small curled up figure and allowed himself to grin. He had been up with her most of the night, for Terra had been troubled in her sleep, tossing and muttering without cease. As if monsters screamed inside of her, clawed at her in her sensitive places.

But for now, she slept soundly. Breathing softly and with a tender rhythm her chest rose up and down over again. Beast Boy cocked his head to the side and leaned his cheek against the rough tree as he watched her rest. He sat with his knees propped up and his arms carelessly flung over them while resting against the tree. He became captivated by the small figure, every breath he somehow found sacred, as he sat by her as if to protect her from what he could. Terra started to mutter in her sleep as her body tensed up, almost as if she where ready for another attack.

Beast Boy moved quickly but quietly, pushing himself from the tree so that he sat over her. His hand softly laid on her shoulder with a gentle grip. Terra returned to her peaceful state and he grinned slightly down at her face. Light sprayed over them, and Beast Boy looked up and towards the sun, that had reached the peaks of the mountains like a beacon for the new day. It only held his attention for a minute, for Beast Boy quickly looked back down at Terra and sighed to himself. His hand moved up to her scalp, and softly he stroked her hair as she dreamed safely.

"I'm here for you." He found himself whispering, though it was impossible for anyone to hear but himself.

_**---------**_

Terra fluttered her eyes open. As the light sprayed over her face, she briefly wondered what time it was. But didn't bother to linger on the thought for long. At first she just stared at the ground, watching as a soft wind blew the dust around as small swirls. Her eye lids drooped again, as she drifted in and out of sleep. Her body still felt weak, but her mind urged her to get up. Her dreams had been troubled, filled with images she didn't want to think about. Haunted with screams and cries at her... as usual. But something had been different last night, her dreams where not constant in their torture. Every time they came onto her, their lashing and tearing memories, a soft touch and some distant words of assurance chased them back into the darker corners of her mind. And then she would drift back into a peaceful sleep, until the dreams would again try to stab at her.

Terra sighed quietly and pushed herself up. She ran her hand over the back of her head, trying to dust out the dirt from her yellow strands. It didn't work really, and she didn't feel like using her powers to get it out. Her energy was still drained, and a useless power usage could mean a lot to her.

"Hey, about time." A jokeful voice rang. Terra knew it was Beast Boy, without even turning to look, instead she rolled her eyes and looked the other way.

"Yeah really." A more cool, and in check voice said. Terra didn't turn to it's speaker either, X was the last person she wanted to talk to. Okay... he was down there on the list, but the list was getting pretty long anyway.

Terra stood up a little slowly, trying to shrug off though Beast Boy's grip on her arm as he tried to help. She didn't want his help... or at least wouldn't accept it. That would mean allowing him to get close, and the closer the worse off she was... as if her heart wasn't already spinning off the tracks. She ignored (with some guilt) the slightly pained look on that green face as she turned away and side stepped a couple feet. But it was for the best, or at least thats what she told herself.

Her blue eyes turned from one boy to the other as her arms crossed and her weight shifted. "So?"

"So?" Beast Boy copied slowly, his eyes glancing from Red X to Terra a couple times.

"Lets not play this game, we got work to do." Red X said gruffly as he crossed his own arms and leaned back against a tree like a shadow in the pale morning.

"Fine, then I guess were heading back to Jump City to drop _him _off." Terra snapped, her voice harsh and fast. Again she ignored the look on Beast Boy's face, though she caught it out of the corner of her eye.

"Works for me." Red X said as he pushed himself from the tree. "We need to get started though, soon. I saw traces of small camps being set up."

Beast Boy finally broke in. "Don't I get a say in this?!"

"No." X laughed harshly, Terra couldn't help but shoot him a glare.

Beast Boy curled his lip slightly in a small snarl towards X. It was a look of pure annoyance, one that was reaching point of confusion. Terra was doing her best to ignore it, but her best wasn't good enough.

"Knock it off." She snapped towards X. He stopped laughing quickly and just grumbled under his breath, but she played him no more attention. She took in a deep breath and looked out towards the yonder land, it glowed golden orange in the new sun.

"Then I guess we better get going." Her voice floated away as a small wisp of wind flaunted over them.

_**---------**_

The next days passed slowly, with the three of them walking without words being spoken. The days where humid and sticky, and after they left the canyon, there was no shade to protect them. The roads where too dangerous and risky, for Area.51 had sent a LOT of guards looking for them. Terra, Red X and Beast Boy had to take turns patrolling through the night. Though Terra noticed that the boys didn't wake her up for her turns half the time she couldn't find it within herself to thank them.

The long days of constant movement where improving her physical status though. Terra felt her energy flood within her, almost to a over-loaded point. Her steps where nimble and quick, and her posture was one of someone that contained a hidden power. The part of her mind that held her earth moving powers seemed thrilled with all the earth that was around them, her fists sometimes would glow on their own just with pure energy. Every time she put foot to the earth, every step she took, Terra could feel the power of the earth. She could feel the vibrant run up from her feet and through her, sending her nerves haywire at times. It one way, it worried her... that it almost seemed as if her power was growing stronger, feeding off her inner hatred and anger. Soon though she grew used to it, the constraint feel of something bubbling inside her, making her fingers shake at times.

Now they where sitting close to the edge of Jump City. In the distance, the T tower was lighted by the casting rays of the moon. The rec room was the only one lit, Terra figured as she watched it; that there was only one Titan there... the rest where probably out looking for Beast Boy. Who was standing a little ways off watching the shadows shift around as the moon's light did. He had been quiet most of the days, like a shadow that followed them around. Terra casted her glance towards him, and again felt something within her tremble towards a breaking point, as if all her energy suddenly drained her.

The Titan caught her look and turned to her, and soon their eyes locked in a silent conversation. It made Terra weak, her head became light and her eyes fluttered against closing as she was put back under the spell. But she gathered her strength of will and forced herself to look away and keep her gaze ahead even when she heard him sit down beside her.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He whispered. Terra could feel him looking at her... or into her, his gaze was piercing even though she kept her eyes away. Again she trembled.

"The closer you are to me, the closer you are to harm." Her voice seemed harsh and rough.

"Terra." Beast Boy said, his voice turning stern for a minute. "I know how to take care of myself..." He reached over and put his hand over her cheek and turned her head gently, so that she faced him. He smiled slightly as his expression softened and his eyes looked over her face. "Let me help you."

Terra continued to fight against the temptation, like pulling away from a magnetic force that tried so desperately to hold her in a tight grasp. Her voice trembled with harsh and confused emotion, "You can't." She fought against her emotions even harder, so fierce where her inner struggles that Terra shot up to her feet, breaking away from Beast Boy and stumbling back a few steps all while shaking her head. "You can't take away what's been done, you can't forgive all I did." Her voice started to rise, like that of a cruel being coming into power. "You can't take away everything I've heard and seen in my life... no one can! You can't make the world accept me again, you can't give me back the life I let slip through my fingers!" She screamed now, still her voice shook and rocked back and forth in it's pitches, violent and cruel where her inner emotions. Terra wobbled back and forth as she tried to stay balanced in her outburst.

She felt something within her try to break free, some kind of emotion she had forgotten about... trying to resurface into the light as she screamed. "I can't let you get close! Because then you would be that much closer to Huffmen! Every contact is a danger to themselves just be _knowing_ me! And what about Slade? Hm? I know he isn't dead, and when is he going to show up again? It doesn't matter how much power I have, I'm useless and helpless, and to let _you_ or anyone else close then I would only take you down with me." Then she crashed, like a large amount of weight had been brought down upon her, Terra felt her legs give way. Again though, she was caught and cradled softly to the ground.

Beast Boy nuzzled his face into her hair as he held her tightly. "I'll tell you what I can do. I can forgive you, in fact I already have. I can hold you close no matter what is around us, I can have enough strength for us both. I can't take away everything thats happened, but I can put them behind me... and make sure that as long as I'm around nothing will hurt you again." His voice was almost alien... but it was touching, and comforting. Terra then felt something glorious, as something wet dripped down her face and off her chin. A tear... as she broke open, the tears flooded down her face freely as she buried her face into his warm neck.

She stayed there, until her tears finally stopped. She calmed herself down and took in steady breaths as she looked up. Beast Boy broke away a little bit and looked down at her, with a soft smile that made Terra do the same. As she felt a layer of stone fall from around her heart, as he took down one of the walls she had set up, she felt herself able to breathe. Terra took in a deep breath, though she still trembled, and leaned up closer to his face. The shape-shifter did the same, and their eyes closed right before their lips touched softly. A shiver ran down her spine as she again shook. An unnamed feeling fluttered within her stomach as she enjoyed true emotion. Her grip on the front of his shirt tightened as her own way of trying to get out the exciting energy that scrambled inside her.

It had only lasted minutes when a rough cough came from a little ways to the side. Quickly, Terra and Beast Boy broke away, and Terra darted to the side. She looked to where Red X stood, with crossed arms and by his posture... a almost laughing face. She felt her blood rush to her face as if someone had slapped her.

"Am I interrupting?" Red X snickered as he shook his head back and forth. "Anyways, I just thought you guys would like to know that we got a couple of city guards a little ways off... and on our trail."

* * *

Heehee, I LOVED writing this chapter, so many cute moments... but then I had to ruin it with Red X walking in... eh... and so the plot goes on. Sorry if the updates are taking awile, I'm still trying to tie things back in here. I mean... I can't just leave Vix and them trapped xD

_**...Please Read and Review...**_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_**Chapter Fourteen:**_

They fled quickly, though only to another part of the city. Their flight was speedy and noiseless, Beast Boy circled over head as a bird, his keen sight watching for any dangers that might try to follow their trail. Red X ran by cover of shadows, keeping his movements hidden almost completely by darkness. Without any sight of him, and Beast Boy high above... Terra felt as if she where running alone in one way. As her shoes scrambled over the ground, and her senses alive and ever sensitive. Her arms pumped back and forth to keep rhythm with her legs, her face again held no emotion as her warmth had left her.

While running, Terra quietly thought to herself as this little jog was barley anything to her anymore. It seemed that every time _he_ was out of her reach and sight, she froze back up. Her walls quickly rebuilt themselves. As if they predicted that her open heart might cause her hurt again without his protection. Like a candle leaving the darker corner, she was again eloped in the colder part of her mind.

A clear and ringing caw cried into the air. Like a signal it screeched again and again. Terra skidded to a stop and risked a look over her shoulder, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she saw a pair of flash lights searching through the night. She should have kept running, she should have spared them for they probably knew no better... but something rejected the idea of mercy and her eyes caught back onto their yellow glow. Soon her now curled fists brought forth the same color, the color that usually took life from others these days... instead of helping save them.

Terra heard the two figures before they appeared, holding bulky square shaped guns with lights attached to them. It sounded like two men, but from the masks and radio voices she couldn't be sure. What she did know, was that they where the heavy police force from Jump City... she wasn't sure why they where chasing her. Unless either they had figured out _whom_ she was, and had orders to imprison her for past crimes... or just imprison her because of _special_ orders.

"You there! Halt!" One of them commanded as he shook his weapon towards her, as if it could hurt her.

But the Geomancer didn't even answer; instead with a Goddess's grace she raised her hand into the air. Her brow was tightened, and her face over all cold and lighted only from the glow of her eyes. Her mouth gaped open slightly as she glared at them with an overwhelming power. She watched as they trembled and froze with a sudden intimidated fear. Their fear was short lived however, as suddenly the earth rose from behind them. Like a giant wall of earth before swiftly crashing down upon them with a defying rumble and noise.

Terra looked down on it for a moment, raising her chin above them. Then her glowing power died down, slithering back to its source to hide in waiting. The girl took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, looking away from the scene as the smell of blood became a shroud in the air. It hit her like fire, so that she stumbled further away from the crime scene and gasped to herself. Her eyes stared down at the ground, as she stood in the clearing of the woods. Moonlight shined around her as if putting her on the spot, giving the moons full attention to her. Terra didn't know why now the smell of blood hit her so hard... her heart had been softened she supposed from earlier. Her wall was not as strong as it was before that kiss... and now the haunting feel of death was almost hurtful to her.

"What happened?!" Red X hissed a little ways off as he came into view. But Terra didn't turn to him, and soon he figured it out. Beast Boy wasn't slow to join the little get together. He swooped down and swiftly changed form to his human state.

His face cringed, for the smell of the fresh blood was ever powerful to his alert and keen senses. He took a minute, staggering forward and pushing against his natural animal senses that told him to stay away from the deathly scene, and put a hand on Terra's shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Terra didn't answer, because truth be told... she didn't know. Her eyes closed again as she took in deep breaths. While covered in her darkness, Terra could almost see the powerful vibes of tangled emotions streaking through her brain. The chill of her heart was now also battling against the warmth of the soft hand on her shoulder. The smell of blood mingled into her senses and tainted her. She was confused... with things she could not explain.

"We have to keep moving." Red X noted with a quick voice. Terra re-opened her eyes and stood up straight. She glanced towards Beast Boy for a minute with her blank face before dashing after X. The changeling quickly followed.

_**---------**_

The coming morning brought a sense of relief, as the light brought forth a covering of light. Terra looked up from where she sat, again facing the brighter rays, hoping deep inside that the warmth would reach her. She stared towards the light longingly, her eyes so focused and full of a forlorn hope. She sat beneath a lively ever green tree with her knees to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them.

Terra watched as the rays of light came closer, crawling towards her. She looked down as the shadows coward further back behind her. But the light went no further than her foot... the light stopped there and the darkness stayed behind her. Terra continued to look at the edge... the border line between the brighter and darker sides. Still she sat between them, as if fearing to completely cross to either of the sides. She sighed quietly and leaned her head on the back of the tree and closed her eyes for a minute, letting the fresh morning air sweep over her.

"You tired?" Red X asked suddenly. Terra looked up at him, where he stood in the shade of some other trees. She shook her head 'no' before looking away again, this time towards the city.

Terra was ignoring the question X had shot at her as she seemed to be concentrating on a thought. "Those where elite guards..." Her voice trailed.

"Yeah, thanks for killing them and giving the government even more reason to do the same to us." Red X scoffed.

Again Terra ignored him. "What where they doing all the way out here, unless they where looking for us?"

"Us, as in...?" Beast Boy asked suddenly. Terra turned to look at him, her face pale in the shade from light.

"All of us." She said quietly while shaking her head. "Huffmen must of learned your location..."

"But those guards-"

"Are under his control." Red X said, all too calmly.

"So if we try to go into the city... they'll see us." Beast Boy said.

"I wouldn't doubt the whole city is under watch, any three of us would be a nice snag." X looked towards the city.

Terra bowed her head against her knees and closed her eyes. A deep sigh left her as if some inner frustration where trying to come out. "We have to get you to the Titans..." She muttered.

Beast Boy looked to her and shook his head. "I already told you, I'm not going to leave you."

Terra shot her head up and looked at Beast Boy, who sat only a few feet away. Her eyes suddenly blazed with a quick and scorching emotion. "Stop it!" She screamed with a hoarse voice.

The two boys both looked at her... shocked. Beast Boy had a gaped mouth and wide eyes with confusion. Red X looked from one to the other, feeling a sudden tension in the air.

"Um... I'm going to go... patrol... away..." Red X didn't bother trying to finish his excuse before silently disappearing in the shadows of the trees.

For a minute, Beast Boy and Terra just stared at one another. Beast Boy seemed to be trying to overcome his nerve, his mouth moved without words coming out... it really looked retarded to be honest. Finally, he gathered himself and spoke softly and quietly.

"Stop what...?"

Terra stood up and pushed herself further away from him. Her eyes tinged with a yellow fire as her heart burned from frost bite. "Trying to be the hero!!" She looked away for a minute and threw her hand into the air then looked back at him. "Don't you see?! Your dreaming! WAKE UP! This is not a game, Beast Boy! This is not some little fantasy! This is real." She pointed down the ground with a sudden ferocity. "You can't save me, so just accept that and get out of here! As soon as we find a way to get you to the Titans, then thats** IT**!" Her voice screamed, loud and emotional. "There is no more _us_, as friends or anything! We're done, we had a chance and it blew up. Get it in your head!"

Terra felt something in the corner of her eye start to water up, she felt her throat start to grow tighter. As if something unnamed was gripping her by the throat and constricting her until she was sore. But she kept screaming before Beast Boy could speak. "Actually, you know what. Yeah, you are the hero. Know what else?! I'm NOT! I killed two people last night, and they weren't the first! I'm sixteen and I've killed more than I can remember!" Something wet was running down her cheeks faster than she could count. Fresh like a new river they rushed down her face and dripped off her chin until her skin felt irritated from the salty wetness. "Last night was a mistake; just pretend it didn't happen..." Her voice was dying away as she gasped for breath. "It's too late." She whispered hauntingly.

Beast Boy stood up, his face blank... but not emotionless. No, there was a deep emotion, something that no one would be able to grasp or get enough of. There was a deeper want and passion behind his eyes that Terra had never seen before. The look made her stop screaming and just stare at him as she trembled from her second outburst. He held her still with that look, as he walked closer and stood a foot or so away and just stared her in the eye.

"...Terra..."

She trembled and shook violently with an emotion she could not control. She started to sway with the power he breathed onto her with the way he uttered her name.

Beast Boy searched her face, a small frown planted on his face. "Just what?" He didn't sound angry... he didn't sound anything. He just... sounded like Beast Boy... only softer... more passionate somehow. She was so confused. "Just run into a hole while you run for every day? Look out my window every morning and wonder if you lived through the night?" He shook his head. "I wont let the line you've drawn keep me on one side." He whispered, creeping closer and snaking his hand into one of hers. "I wont let you go again. Terra, I can't. You think no one is there for you, but all you have to do is open your eyes and look around." Under his gaze Terra felt something within her both flutter and sink. "It's never too late."

Terra shook her head 'no' as she pulled her hand back. She had to make this up to herself. She knew that as long as Beast Boy was around her... he was in some danger, she could not stand to be resonisble for his harm. She would get him to saftey... then say goodbye... forever.

"You're dreaming Beast Boy... your just dreaming."

* * *

I wanted to make this much longer, with more detail and all. But sadly... my computer is dying -cries- So I wanted to get this up before anything happened to it.

You are all probably going to be yelling at me for breaking BB and Terra back up again. But I'm evil, and this is my job, So- MUHA!! The last line I put in there though, it my favorite. I dunno why, I just really like it. Random info for y'all, xD

Hope y'all still enjoyed though.

_**...Please Read and Review...**_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_Chapter Fifteen:_

Robin sighed heavily as he sat at his own little desk. Beast Boy had been missing ever since he went solo on his look for Terra. The Titan's had at first just ignored the fact he hadn't called them, or updated them. Figuring he was probably just too caught up in what he was doing. But a day or so later when they re-grouped and found Beast Boy T-com; busted and laying on the desert floor. They knew something was wrong.

Both search parties had come back empty handed and all the Titan's where mulling over ways they might find him. They called all the honery Titans, but they hadn't heard or see anything of the green shape-shifter.

Robin sighed again and shook his head. He didn't have enough evidence to tell him what happened down to the last detail. But from the way the earth was so severely dented and tattered, he could safely assume that Beast Boy hadn't been alone, there had been a struggle of some sort. But Robin couldn't see why the only Geomancer he knew of would attack the changeling. He shook his head, feeling useless and hopeless.  
Then a sudden voice coming from his T-com made the leader jump.

"Robin, you need to get over here." Cyborg's voice said sternly. "I think we found Beast Boy's location... and a few others."

Robin quickly hit the red button as he answered. "I'm on my way." He wasted no time as he ran out of the room and to the rec room as fast as he could, feeling in his gut that every second was going to count.

---------

Terra felt the ache of her own words, she felt something in her silently morn over her choice. Her gut was twisted and her heart, though cold... hurt. Her hands would tremble whenever her control over her emotions slipped, she would get dizzy and sway. Her emotions where betraying her... finally she felt them... but they only hurt. Like a bitter sting that slithered throughout her whole body, and pulsed through her.

She risked a look towards Beast Boy, he must have caught her look... but he didn't turn towards her. In fact he took no notice of her. Terra quickly looked back away. She had to admit to herself, she had expected him to keep begging her to accept him... she expected him to still follow her like a lost puppy... like he needed her. It sounded selfish when she thought about it, but that was what she was so used too. Now that he ignored her... she felt somehow thrown back out. Even if she had taken the steps towards the door.

Terra stood up and walked a little ways before stopping and listening, waiting for any foot falls behind her. She heard none, so continued to go forward until their small camp was out of sight. Terra still heard no one behind her, felt no one watching her. She peeked over her shoulder, but saw no one. So turned a little more, still no one. Finally, Terra turned completely around, but still... no one was behind her. No Beast Boy begging her to talk to him, nothing. It left an unexpected feeling.

At this feeling, this strange and mixed rejection, she felt a tugging at her heart. It was being pulled and pushed in both directions. Towards the warmth Beast Boy had given her, and back away into hiding... into the darkness where she didn't have to fear her own fear. Which way to go, Terra didn't know because both seemed like bliss right now.

_Stop it! Just stop it! This is how I wanted it; this is how it's supposed to be._ She thought to herself, as she gazed mindlessly towards the city._ ...Right?_

Self-doubt was something that could destroy her right now, in these situations where choices meant everything, and the choices where made in seconds time. Doubt would bring ruin; it would be a downfall she could not afford. Terra sighed and shook her head lightly as she shifted her gaze to look around her surroundings. Mindlessly looking at the pine trees and over grown brush. Unaware of the danger lurking just feet away, until a surprised yelp squawked into the air.

With an instinctive flare Terra turned her head around and dashed back towards where she had left the boys. She could make out a battle going on without her, and figures of green, white and black where making attacks from what she could see. Her heart suddenly raced as she remembered Champ, and remembered Beast Boy. Her legs suddenly pumped harder and faster as she made way through the woods. Instead of taking time to dodge brush, the earth shot up and moved them away before her, carving her a path as she rushed. Why did things always seem to take longer when you hurried? Terra clenched her teeth before she busted into the opening.

Red X was on the ground, his black clothed body looked almost mangled as it twitched every now and then. Quickly Terra looked back to her left, where a large green tiger was desperately clinging onto the front of Champ. His black claws trying to grasp onto the smooth coating of 'skin' as his mouth gaped open in a snarl. His white eyes where slanted to a look of a fierce fighter, instead of a teenaged boy he had been only moments ago.

Champ was prevailing in his battle however, and grasped onto Beast Boy and hurled him to the side and making the tiger yowl as his back slammed against the tree. Terra clenched her fists as a yellow aura lightened them; her feet braced themselves against the earth before she charged. A rage was sparked at that moment, a protective and aggressive emotion that blocked out her common sense.

She meant to force her power up into Champ as she drew closer, to have more effect. But Champ had become prepared for such attacks and swiftly swung himself around and with his large hand, knocked Terra back down onto her back with full force. Her light body flopped and tumbled over the ground as gruff moans left her lips.

A pain was flooding over her face, her cheeks felt as if they where on fire, she felt it starts to swell. For a long while, the Geomancer laid there as she struggled to try and escape her mind, her prison. She pressure and power that Champ had thrown at her head had knocked her unconscious.

Slowly, Terra opened her eyes and looked up at the sky for a moment... as if the sense had been knocked right out of her. Her mind was spinning, therefore, the sky was spinning like a giant cotton candy machine (hey, I said the sense was knocked out of her!). The clouds spun around and around and around and around and... uhg... Terra was starting to feel sick. She blinked, reopening her blue eyes and taking in a deep breath. She started to doze off, when something hit her.

Terra shot up and looked around with panic. Where was Beast Boy?! Where was Champ?! Where was... oh no wait... Red X was still here... darn it.

Wait! What was she thinking?! This was no time for joking! Terra scrambled too her feet and stumbled as she looked around for any signs of Champ or Beast Boy. She found none. As Terra came back to her senses, her blood rushed and mind raced. She couldn't catch Champ... no one could... and he would be taking Beast Boy straight to... 

_no no no NO!!!!_ Terra screamed to herself as she leaned against the trunk of the tree and slid down it. Her face tilted up towards the sky as her eyes jammed closed. When she reached the ground her breathing had become strangled and harsh. Her heart was beating faster and faster and surged through her; memories of pain she had endured at Area 51. Her skin trembled at the remembrance and her skin flushed at the thought of Beast Boy going through the same. Terra swayed from side to side, trying to keep balance against the tree but still she fell over onto her side.

The feeling of failure started as a small spark, but soon grew into a raging fire within her... a cold fire. If that was possible, though it felt like it. A frostbite, a harsh knowing that she had failed to protect him, that she was laying her helpless under her unstable emotions while Beast Boy's unloving fate was growing closer to him. The feeling was a burn, followed by the bite of cold, it was wearing her out. Faintly, somewhere in the distance, Terra heard light but steady foot steps drawing ever closer. But her eye lashes fluttered shut as she fell victim to herself.

* * *

Hey guys. This is short... sorry. I wasn't in the mood to right it any further. Lily (my dog) sadly was hit by a car friday... and didn't make it. :(

**_...Please Read and Review... _**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_Chapter Sixteen:_

"Terra? ... Terra, can you hear me?"

In the darkness of her mind and the grasp of the cold, Terra heard someone calling her. To her, the words where faint and almost distant. As if she had only fallen deeper and deeper in her mind while in her new found state. She climbed towards the voice, slowly so that she could hear it better as it continued to call to her and speak to seemingly others. The voice was familiar to her, and at first had made her jolt inside her mind with a sudden fear. Still she went towards the voice until her eyes fluttered half way opened.

As she came back out of her mind, she felt the burn of pain from her cheek that was now starting to stiffen. But she ignored it as she carried her eyes up to the face. Robin was above her, looking down at her with a mixed face of emotions. He was holding her head up to give her some support. Her eye lids tilted back and forth as she tried to keep her grasp while awake, trying to keep from falling back into her mind. It was hard though, as if her sudden feel of depression was too sudden and the force was pushing her back into her safe and painless state.

Then Terra felt something as voices churned outside of her mind. She felt as if someone was grabbing onto her hand and lifting her back up and awake. A strong force of mental strength that plat formed under her and boosted her back awake.

_"Terra, you need to wake up."_

_"...Raven?" She asked with a timid voice._

_"Yes. Now wake up, I can't hold you for long. Beast Boy is missing, and we have a feeling you know about it. Focus on my power source, and I'll pull you out."_

Terra didn't argue, instead she grasped onto the strong flow of energy she felt. Raven pulled her back awake quickly though left Terra with a headache. The Geomancer took little notice of it as she blinked once then looked up at the two Titan's standing above her. Robin was still there, holding her up, and a little ways behind him, Raven stood. Her cloak drawn closely around herself, and her hood drawn up so that her eyes peered out at Terra with an intense feel.

"What happened?" Robin didn't waist the precious time as he questioned her. His voice was still and stern, his look was crinkled with thought.

Terra gasped for her breaths, trying to again find her voice. Before her eyes she saw again to herself what had happened not long ago, and the emotions came with the images, and again she felt her inner guilt and failure.

"...Champ..." She rasped.

Robin raised his eye brow at her answer. "Who's Champ?"

"Huffmen... Area fifty one. Their... their taking him there." Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes as she continued to harshly speak out her words. Her throat seemed clogged and her mind blurred.

"Terra, what are you-" Robin didn't finish before Cyborg walked within Terra's sight. Starfire hovered above the ground just a little ways behind the half robot. Terra peered over at Cy, his face was cold and hard, and Starfire seemed empty.

Robin looked over at them for only a brief second before speaking. "What'd you find?"

Cyborg glanced down at Terra; she could feel his cold glance of wonder and quiet disapproval, if that word gave the feeling justice. "It's a bloody mess. The two guards where smashed flat, we couldn't stand to be over there for a few minutes." Cyborg shook his head as Starfire merely stared down at Terra with her empty look.

Terra looked away, her eyes finding their way to the ground as she again felt something pulling her back into her mind. Wanting her to escape to the safe, dark and wordless corners of herself. So great was the temptation... so much did she just want to slink away from the accusing and almost sorrowful feelings that vibrated from the Titan's. Her head swayed back and forth as she battled against the powerful temptation. The only thing keeping her outside of those safe, darker corners, was Beast Boy.

_"Stay awake Terra."_ Raven's voice said stiffly inside of her mind.

Terra glanced her eyes towards the darker figure of the group, who was looking down at her like a cat on her prey. Slanted violet eyes that held a deep and overcoming power that Terra didn't want to reckon with. The Geomancer gathered herself, though her throat was aching, her mind was now waking up into full gear.

_"Raven, we don't have much time. When Champ gets Beast Boy to Area fifty one, we might not ever get him back."_

_"Who's Champ?"_

_"He works for Huffmen, it's a long story. You guys just have to trust me."_ There was an utter silence between their minds just then. As if an unspoken oath had been broken, as if Terra had then violated against something she should have known better to. While their minds where connected, Terra felt the strong vibe of an almost hurt and bitter emotion emitting from Raven. It took the blonde a moment to find out what she had said, but had no room in her heart to regret the asking for trust.

_"I know the way there, and X knows the route past the guards. Tell the others for me, we don't have much time."_

Terra listened and watched quietly as Raven repeated the message. Her monotone voice was calm as she spoke clearly and quickly. When she had finished, the Titans looked back down at Terra, who laid still as a stalked rabbit. Robin was first to speak.

"Then we probably don't have much time." He looked up and around at his friends. "We're going to have to move out now and try to get... _Champ_, before they get to Area fifty one."

Starfire looked down onto Terra with something like pity and worry in her eyes. "Terra cannot make such a long journey, at least not for now as her strength as I fear, may be little."

"And what about Red X?" Cyborg added.

"We have to wait it'll he wakes up." Robin added with a somewhat bitter tone. He paused for a moment before then looking around at his team as he thought. "We're going to have to split up, I need at least one of your to stay here with Terra and Red X. The rest of us will head out after Beast Boy." He glanced down towards Terra for a brief moment. "I can probably follow their tracks back towards the base their probably taking Beast Boy too."

"Man, thats going to take too much time. Days, we don't have that much time." Cyborg grunted as he shook his head against the plan.

"Thats why we have to be fast... I want to say we can just use the ship... but I don't want to risk any more attention than we have to bring." Robin said with a cautious tone.

"... Depending on how long I need to... I might be able to cloak us..." Raven said slowly, and with slight hesitation.

Robin looked to her. "Can you?"

"For short periods of time."

Robin nodded. "Then we need to get started." Robin gently set Terra down on the earth as he stood up. The geomancer sat herself up into a sitting position as she continued to watch quietly. "Raven and Starfire are going to come with me. Cyborg, I need you to stay with these two." Robin made a gesture towards Terra and X as Cyborg looked over towards them out of the corner of his eye before nodding at his leader.

Moments later, Terra watched as three of the Titans ran towards the tower. Her small back was again leaned against the tree, her body curled up into a small and tight bunch. Her skin was shaking, trembling for unknown causes. Her blue eyes where watching Cyborg as he scanned a blue light over Red X. His eyes seemingly focused on his arm, to where Terra knew was the scan readings.

Outside her self-made world, the day was pretty normal. The birds where chirping with their own pleasures, winds whispered through the trees and brush. The branches and leaves rattled together in response to natures chatter. But inside of Terra's world, inside her mind and to where she kept herself hidden. She heard not any of these things, she didn't smell the fresh and earthly scent of pine. The wisps of wind did not break through her cold and hard wall of skin. Her eye did not blink as she stared in the what looked like a mindless state she put herself in. Her eyes however reflected her inner world, they where pale, yet something within them where moving. A deeper emotion that she felt no one would ever be able to dig back out of her heart, a lost piece of herself that she had willingly let go of long ago.

Cyborg looked up at Terra as he continued to work over X. The look from the corner of his eye was a wondering one that asked a million questions. A look that told Terra that he didn't know what to do about her, he didn't know how to treat or talk to her. He tried anyways. "So how'd you two meet up?" His voice didn't fit him, the dull sound of words failed to match Terra's deeper memory of his cheerful big-brotherness.

"He helped me out with Champ." She said. Her voice was surprisingly quiet and almost a broken sweet sounding. The tone was that of someone who had just got done crying, though Terra's eye where dry.

At her tone, Cyborg looked up and met her lost and empty face with his concerned one. "Terra... what's wrong?"

The question itself was stupid, but Terra knew what he meant. She looked away, her movements slow and fluid with a almost erry grace. A feeling of something darker and deeper was emitting from her as she thought from the question. If Raven had been there, she most likely would have been almost attacked by the strong and ever powerful vibes that Terra unknowingly sent out.

So the question went unanswered, and wasn't mentioned for the next and dragging minutes that followed. As the air flirted around with the brush and trees, and as the hum of Cyborg's scan's continued, Terra let out a quiet and drifting sigh. Her eye lids continued to try and fall back, though it was not from lack of sleep, rather from lack of concentration she was able to put into such a useless activity as keeping her eyes open. Her mind was drifting away from the sweet peace that nature was trying to offer her, and into the thoughts of what she had failed in keeping Beast Boy away from.

It was a rather harsh punishment she put on herself, but somehow she felt that she deserved it.

Wait... Terra looked up and her eye brows suddenly creased into a look of thought as she stared ahead. Why was she just sitting here? Why was she trying to wallow in self pity while the power within her remained strong. Why was she just thinking about what could be happening to Beast Boy, when she could stop it. The earth was her ever willing servant that she could use to her every will of thought.

Terra's fingers clenched deep into her palms as she raged on the thought. Already in her mind plans where being made, and stragedy was being plotted. An excitement flared as she realized she was still strong if she could keep up her emotional state, which right now seemed like a heavy burden.

Why did she want to feel emotion again?

Terra blew out a grunt upwards and fluttered her hair.

"I want to get you guys back to the tower, just to make sure your okay." Cyborg said, to Terra it seemed out of no where.

Terra looked over. Red X was moving, finally coming back around as muffled grunts came from his masked face. She knew this was somewhat trying for Cyborg, while the rest of the team was out searching for his best friend, he was stuck here taking care of a past traitor and a almost enemy of the Titan's. The half robot had, out of some sort of respect Terra noticed, kept Red X masked.

She stood up quietly and with her new grace, and walked over to them. Her small figure of a human stood above them as she looked down at X with her arms crossed. The sun casted a shadow over her as it preferred it's light over the trees.

Terra shook her head 'no' "We don't have time to make sure we're okay. We have to move now. The Titan's can't take on every... one there." She looked at Cyborg and met his look. "If we hurry, we might be able to catch up."

Cyborg took his turn to shake his head 'no' before he spoke. "Ter, your not well enough to go back out. And this guy," he gestured towards X. "Probably has a knot on his head the size of an egg."

"I'm fine."

Both Terra and Cyborg looked over to where Red X was lifting himself up with his elbows while quietly moaning to himself. "That thing is going to pay for this." He muttered the promise.

"He already has." Terra said coldly, ignoring the looks she was getting from both of the boys. "We have to hurry, time is running out."

"No, I told Robin I would stay here and keep you guys safe." Cyborg rose to his feet, and spoke in the deep brother tone Terra knew.

Terra looked up at him, her face had a tint of color in it, and a faint blush was on her cheeks. Her eyes held the color of the lake on a misty morning. "Beast Boy is not the only one at risk." Her tone was suddenly sharp and chilling. It caught Cyborg by surprise as he blinked and looked down at her. "Champ took all five of you on last time, and you lost. There are only three of them now, and there is an army behind Champ."

Cyborg then caught onto what Terra meant by 'Champ,' she could see it by the way he seemed more concentrated on her words.

"They need us, without us, the Titans..." Terra shook her head back and forth again so that her hair whirled around her head. Terra herself was just now coming to terms, of what had just been put at stake. First it had been only herself, then it had become more about her long lost friends. Thirdly, Beast Boy had been put in dire danger, and just now... the Titan's where in high risk. Her entire world was at stake, or at least the world she had once known and lived in. All that she had once almost died for, was on the edge of being destroyed.

Whether or not Huffmen realized what all he was holding in the palms of his hands, his tight grip of control over Champ would be the end of all love Terra had ever known. She knew already that her future was utterly destroyed, but somehow she felt that her past, and the future of others was sacred. Even if it was going to take another sacrifice from her to save her past and their future, she was willing to do it. The thought brought to her something that she remembered as courage and justice. It brought to her the honary name of a almost-hero. A pride, a morbid joy... a feeling of passion for others.

And that, Terra saw, was why she wanted to feel emotion.

* * *

Hey y'all, I finally got this chapter done. Sorry it took a little while. I've been working on Terra vids for Youtube (Hopefully my Terra Tribute will be done soon.) and we got a new dog, and she needs taken care of. LOVE all the reviews I got from the last chapter, y'all rock:)

This fic is getting longer than I thought it would be, honestly, I havn't even reached the climax yet xD Keep on reviewn'... PLEASE! I really love to hear what you guys think, and what parts you like best. That way I know what to improve :)

Keep on Rock'n Y'all x)

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_Chapter Seventeen:_

Time was melting away, the sun and moon where taking turns in the sky. But he didn't know any of this, all he knew was the painful throb that banged against his skull every time he tried to wake back up. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know what had happened yesterday. All he knew was that his body was being moved in jolts. All he remembered was that giant white thing coming out of no where and declaring a battle on him and Red X.

X had been knocked out of surprise and thrown to the ground, and as for himself... he had put up a fight but was over powered and thrown against something. That was all he remembered.

And he had no way of knowing what he was drawing closer to a painful future, what laid just a few miles away while Champ speedily ran.

_**---------**_

But Terra did. That was why she had summoned her strength back to awakening and was rushing after Champ and the Titan's. Red X and herself where riding on one platform of earth, while Cy had one to his own. That way the weight was even for Terra to lift on two different uprooted pieces of earth. Another part of her mind was working on it, keeping it's concentration on the weight she was flying at an amazing speed.

The wind ripped at her face, and the sand brought up scratched at her feet. Her bare legs and arms where wind burned, and her hair was going to be a mess as it now streamed out behind her like a flag. Terra kept her knee's bent and arms stretched out as she surfed the earth, one little movement could throw the platforms off balance. Surfing on the wind and over the earth, Terra used her built up power to try and get back Beast Boy's salvation. To try and save him, and protect him. Something in her heart felt a rush, a over used one that was tugging at her senses. She felt that only a special amount of time was left before Beast Boy had a sealed fate, before he was brainwashed...

The rest of that day was slow and long. The time dragged as Terra's limits where tested in all possible ways. The speed they where going was beyond any speed she had dared pushed too, all was like a blur yet she knew where she was going. Guided by a memory-trail, Terra didn't need to see the invisible path. Out of the corner of her eye she had thought she had seen what where probably guards, and she knew Huffmen would know she was coming. But it was only a minor thought to her, because though her energy was draining and her mind heavy, she was more than determined.

A loud zoom sounded over their heads, and Terra looked up and started to slow down the platforms as she saw a red ship cross through the sky and land a little ways away. The geomancer released the strong hold she had over her power, and let their rides finally stop and drop back to the earth. Still with grace Terra skipped back onto the solid ground and looked over her shoulder as Red X and Cyborg wobbled over.

"I think I'm going to throw up..." Cyborg groaned as he clutched his stomach.

Red X didn't say anything, but by the way he was teetering from side to side, told her that the ride had been far from enjoyable for him.

Terra shook her head lightly before looking over right as Robin emerged from the T-ship. The two girls where close behind him.

"What are you three doing here?" He demanded at first as he looked from one to the other with a tight face. "How are you three here?... Cyborg, I thought you where supposed to take them-"

Cyborg stepped forward as if to take blame and held his hands out. "Listen man, it's a long story." He glanced down towards Terra for a moment then looking back at Robin. "But the girl's made a good point, we have no idea what is in there..."

Terra also stepped forward. "But I do." Still her voice was quiet. "I spent my earlier life within those walls, I know every detail of them. I know_ who_ is in there, I know _what_ is in there... and I know where they took Beast Boy."

Robin stared at her, though his eyes where masked, his look was harsh and piercing. Almost like he was trying to look into her, what he was looking for Terra didn't know, but she looked right back at him. Her eyes where a stronghold against him, and after a long second, Robin nodded.

"What do you mean?"

"Beast Boy is one of three living experiments done by this place, and he is only one of two actually sucess's. The other one... Champ... he's the one who attacked you guys the other week. They brainwashed him into working for them, and I have a feeling the same thing is in store for Beast Boy..." Terra shifted her eyes from one Titan to the other as she watched for their expressions.

But they where all blank, as a even greater burden of lesser time and greater hurry weighed onto them. As a cold wind blew over the darkening land, the sun slowly shrank back down.

Robin looked at Terra carefully, as if all the time they had to stand idle was used up, and the time for the words that really meant something where ready to come out before their task was started. No one quistioned her, no one asked why she had spent years within Area 51. Almost as if they didn't want to know about her past... almost like they already guessed it was messed up. In one way Terra was thankful for that much, her earlier life was nothing she liked to talk about.

Robin looked around at his teammates as if talking in a unspoken language before taking a breath and walking closer to her and set a warm hand on her cold shoulder and stared at her. "Alright... we trust you."

_**---------**_

_Oh my head... _Beast Boy groaned to himself as his eyes shifted under their lids. Right now he was covered in darkness so he listened for any clue to his position. He heard many voices, and what seemed like computers whirling information. Non of the voices made sense to him though, and he didn't recognize a single one. Beast Boy knew he was laying down at least... though that sent him no comfort.

He twitched slightly as his eyes struggled to open. He felt the urge to lift his hand up to his head to feel for a bump, but resisted as he tried to just simply find out where he was. After a moment, his green eyes where able to open and the first thing he saw was a blinding bright light, so bright that it was white and forced him to close his eyes again.

_Oh shit, I'm dead!_ ... of course that was his first thought! But after a moment of gathering what he heard around him, Beast Boy tried to come to a different conclusion. He turned his head to the side and then opened his eyes again. This time, he saw people in long white coats hustling from side to side. No one even looked at him, as if he wasn't even there as they hurried to either finish, or start whatever work was so important to ignore a green teenager.

Beast Boy tried to lift his arms, so that he could push himself into a upright position, but he felt a restraint. Panic suddenly swept through him, making his pulse kick it up a notch and his blood rush. With some struggle, Beast Boy quickly looked to his arms, to where restraints held him down by his wrists and upper arms. A fighting urge surged within him, the animal part of his mind was now raging to be set free as he tried desperately to move his legs, but they too where held down. With another struggle, Beast Boy tried rising his chest in another useless attempt to break free. That too, was strapped down.

_Wait... Oh DUH! _Beast Boy thought, so that he almost laughed. Why wasn't he trying to morpth?! Duh...

He reached into his mind and picked a smaller animal to start off with, just to get out of whatever was holding him down. He picked a mouse, so with that Beast Boy shut his eyes and felt his brow tense as he tried to morpth into it. He held the image in his mind and thought on it for as long as he could. But nothing was happening.

Beast Boy opened his eyes again and looked at himself... nothing had changed. He gasped sharply before closing his eyes and again trying to morpth. He continued to hold the image of the animal... his brow was tensed and crinkled and his teeth clenched together while his finger nails dug into his gloved palms. Still though he felt no change. He kept trying, stressing the image for as long as he possibly could until his brain started to hurt.

"Not a quick learner, is he, Angie?"

Beast Boy opened his eyes to the gruff and old sounding voice. He body did not loosen up though, he was so tensed up that he could feel the hair on the back of his neck start to stick up. He may not be in the proper form, but Beast Boy felt like a trapped animal, he felt a viscous defense build inside him. His lips lifted in a snarl as a warning noise vibrated from his throat.

Huffmen raised his bushy eye brow, but other than that his face remained unchanged as he looked Beast Boy over. "He looks to be in good health."

"Besides some bruises," the blacked haired women said as she pushed her glasses further up her nose. "He is in near perfect condition." Angie glanced down at Beast Boy and met his snarling look blankly.

"Good, good." Huffmen looked to some people out of Beast Boy's sight and nodded. "Lets begin then."

* * *

Oh, darn the short-ness. I know what I want to happen, but it's like I can't put it into enough words. xP

I've been busy on youtube lately too, I posted like... 3 Teen Titan spoof vids and two Terra tributes xD

...Please Read and Review...


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_Chapter Eighteen:_

Beast Boy watched with slanted eyes as a tall man looked him over, then turning his head around and nodding. After the sound of a machine gasp, Beast Boy felt a strap around his wrist un-clasp. With no control over natural instinct, Beast Boy thought about escape with one arm free. For one ignorant moment he played out his whole escape in his head down to the very last detail. But it was short lived as Huffmen scoffed down at him, as if reading his mind.

"Don't get any ideas in your head, boy."

Beast Boy shifted his glare to the husky, suited man. He got the impression of a stubborn and selfish being as he looked at Huffmen. "What do you want with me?"

"My moneys worth." Huffmen laughed loudly. The noise seemed to be an almost un-heard sound to the employees as they meekly looked over at the man with gaping look. "Your lousy parents failed to reach success, so as always I will have to pick it up after them."

Beast Boy had not the time to think or react to the comment in any way before he felt a sudden and sharp feeling through his wrist. Instinctively he swerved his head around and snarled at the man holding the needle in his wrist, but his green eyes wandered to the vile as his blood slowly filled it. He was so confused in so many ways, and so had no idea how to control himself. So therefor the animal and more primitive side of his mind took over... and it was apparent as Beast Boy stayed stalk still in a snarling position of a frightened, but defensive creature.

When the blood drawing was finished, again the man nodded and the wrist strap was clasped over the shape-shifter. It left Beast Boy feeling a little light headed, still he tried to pay attention to what was being said around him, at the same time he did his best to stay awake.

"He's probably healthy enough to go ahead with the procedure." The tall, blonde man said as he handed the vile of blood to another man, who then took it out of Beast Boy's sight.

"It's better to make sure, I don't want him _dead_." Huffmen snorted with a voice that said he thought himself more intelligent than the workers.

"Since when have you cared if-" but the man was cut off.

"Since, I've spent elven years looking for the boy!" Huffmen snapped dangerously, in a tone that all knew as a warning to not say more. "I don't want _any_ chances taken."

_**---------**_

As the sun sank further out of reach, shadows where thrown over the land like a mid toned blanket. Blue hues where brought back to life under the silver lighting of the rising moon, and blackness of the sky. It was hard to now tell the living creatures, from the shadow corners as nothing moved against the sharp lighting that contrasted against the blackness.

"I don't want anyone dead." Robin's voice was stern.

Though Terra felt that demand thrown mostly against herself and Red X, she didn't reply but only nodded. What Robin wanted, and what would happen where two different things. Her personal vow to destroy the man hiding under their feet, was a long held rage she would no longer contain. Tonight, she would let her monster breath again, she would give it an order to kill that man, and she would smile as it happened before her monster was put back away, never to be opened up again.

"Get get in, get Beast Boy, and get out." He continued, but Terra interrupted.

"And the others. I can't leave my friends there." She said quietly, her voice matching the darkening and sharpness of the night.

Robin turned to her darkly. "We'll do what we can. But if I say move out, that's what I mean. We're only going to get one shot at this."

"You do know the risk you're putting yourselves in, right?" Red X asked Cooley. The Titan's glanced at him, but he gave them no time to reply. "This is the government your talking about, or at least a part of it. Whatever you do here tonight is going to be twisted into a betrayal against the people you protect. Your going to all be criminals."

"We're not leaving Beast Boy." Robin said in an almost emotionless tone.

"Look, spare me the heroics, I'm just laying it blank and flat for you what your about to get into it." Red X spat with a blunt tone that made Robin grunt as he held down his own emotions. The air became tense again, strangling everyone into a quietness. The plan was left for them to memorize, and the aftershocks where lingering for them to ponder.

"Titan's..." Robin first looked to his team as he straightened himself a little more, letting his outline shape against the sky. The three looked at him in return, faithfully they stood there and awaited any orders thrown to them. Against the obvious danger they where about to hurdle into, they stood there together and raised their chins again the odds. Terra felt something inside her sigh with envy though her face stayed unchanged. He then turned to Terra and Red X, "Lets move."

And they moved quickly, following shadow paths and quietly knocking out neighboring guards they made swift work over the ground. Nothing stayed hidden from them thanks to Raven, she gave quiet signals every time she sensed another being and either Red X or Robin took care of it from there. Terra ran along side the group, keeping her distance though as if she felt a barrier pushing her away. Red X led them into a canyon, and a little ways from there he pointed towards a steel door, a couple guards held their positions, unaware of the teens lurking not far off.

"They have cameras too." Red X hissed quietly, and Robin nodded before pointing to Terra and then taking off. She followed after him, knowing the signals from her past Titanship. The two swiftly and quickly found the cameras and made little work of them. Robin's sharp senses picked up the locations and Terra covered them with dirt. They cleared the path as quiet groans emitted from the guards and Terra looked over as Raven shot a small stream of black energy into the men. They fell softly to the ground with a somewhat soft _thump_.

They regrouped with the rest of the Titan's and Red X right as the door opened. Everyone looked around with suspense, they knew their location was not going to be hidden for long as Robin soundlessly led the way into the area with a quick jog. The lights inside where blinding compared to the dim silver spray outside, but the Titan's pushed away their temporary blindness and ran over the slick floors (or floated as was the case with Starfire and Raven). A couple of people where turning the corner. Dressed in blue and white, both where women but that didn't stop the Titan's as Raven out-stretched her hand and sent a quiet shock into them that forced them to the floor soundlessly. Terra looked down at them as she ran past, knowing they wern't dead so didn't bother to stare anymore and looked up again and continued the quiet sedge.

Things where going smoothly as they quickly made their way through the halls and closer towards the testing rooms. The alarm starting blaring though and the entire building was glowing red. The Titan's and their companions looked around, waiting for the backup to show up and challenge them.

"Stay together until I say otherwise!" Robin shouted right before Champ came bursting through the halls and didn't stop as he headed towards them. "Titans, GO!" Robin shouted. Before Raven could attack, she was cut off by a sudden group of guards and she was forced to deal with them. Cyborg shot towards Champ, as did Starfire but their attacks blunted off of him.

Terra couldn't take it on herself to watch the others right now though, she too found herself cornered by a large amount of weapon-holding men and women. All masked and looking much alike to the Elite city police enforcement. She gritted her teeth and reached into her gut power as she threw her hands forward. "ahhhHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She screamed with pain as the energy left her body and channeled through the earth. Terra watched with success as the metal framing from the walls dented and creaked then threw itself into the group. Whoever wasn't hit, was stunned and she bolted past them. She faced again more guards and her grunts and groans where giving away her weariness.

With a heavy pant Terra let herself look around at the others for a moment. They where faring against Champ the best they could, but he was taking them on just as hard. She heard then a grunt of dispare and looked back behind her. Raven was alone and against the butt end of the Elite force, her hands glowed a negative black and her eyes where white as she threw her attacks in fluid combos. Something caught Terra's eye at the last minute though as she saw Raven start to become surrounded.

"Raven!" She screeched and darted forward. Pushing her body into a quick movement, Terra sprang into the guard that had aimed his gun right at the empath's back. She tackled him forcefully and quickly forced a strip of metal to constrict him down by the neck until he passed out.

Raven finished off one of her attacker before looking behind her, her eyes glancing from the man to Terra. She stared for a moment, a monotoned look before seemingly ignoring it and turning back to work. "Azarath Mentrion, ZINTHOS!" She screamed loudly as her hands extended then clapped together and sent forth a large and powerful _whoosh_ of energy into the huddle of guards. She then turned to Terra, "c'mon, we need to stay with the others." With that Raven flew past the blonde, who nimbly followed. They rejoined right as Champ was thrown to the ground in temporary defeat. Quickly they all turned the corner as a large door slowly started shutting to the testing room. It was a security door, and it was almost impossible to open once closed.

Robin waisted no time and threw out a boom-a-rang to block the doors from closing. "Starfire!" He shouted as the object he had thrown grunted against the weight it was holding. Knowing already what was wished of her, Starfire zoomed ahead and gripped both doors with her hands and grunted loudly as she struggled to open them further. Her arms strained and her brow tensed as her eye closed. "Cover her!" Robin commaned next as he caught sight of more guards, and people from the inside start to move closer. Terra and Red X where making quick work of them however, and Robin then turned to Cyborg and Raven. "I need you two to go in, and find whatever other people you can find, and get them out. Take only who you can find under twenty minutes, we don't have enough time."

Terra watched as they nodded and quickly ran off to find the 'other people.' She then turned and watched as Starfire continued to strain, the door was open enough that she could see the very edged of a purple shoe, and a black haired women, Angie, moving closer at a quick pace. Her blood rushed and quickly Terra started forward, even though Robin had not signaled her too yet. She was small enough she could fit through the small gap. Her attention was drawn aside as a loud commotion erupted from behind her. She turned as Champ rounded the corner and headed straight for her. Terra froze and let her body tense into a sudden state of shock and surprise.

Red X didn't freeze though, he plunged himself into Champ before he could get to Terra and threw him into the wall. Angered, Champ rounded back onto him with a alien sound of annoyance and growling impatience. Then, a loud swoosh turned Terra briefly to where Starfire had opened the doors, but she turned back to X and started forward to help him.

"Just go!" Red X snapped against her as he blocked off Champ's attacks. Terra wasn't listening as she continued forward, her hands balled into fists as she prepared to take on the white creature.

"Terra! C'mon!" Robin yelled. She stopped and looked at him, then glanced at X again. Her fists dropped and her face became twisted with confusion. She didn't know where to go... she wasn't sure which side to cross over too now that she was faced with the choice. Fearing failure on either she lingered between. She staggered again towards X, but again he snapped at her to go back with the Titan's. She stopped sharply and backtracked one step... feeling so confused as she shook her head slowly. Trying to understand what she was choosing between.

She heard Beast Boy yell out in the distance, and it beckoned her closer to the Titan's. She was waisting time, lingering between and in the middle of both parties. "X..."

"Damn it, JUST GO TERRA!" He yelled as he dodged another blow and forced Champ back away from her and the others. His outburst pushed her further, and slowly Terra turned her back to him and took at first staggering jogging steps towards the door, then ran as her mind picked a path for her to choose.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Uhg, I know, these updates are taking me forever. I have no idea why I had such a hard time on this chapter.  
It's not official yet, but a couple of my friends and myself, are planning on writing a Fan-Fic together. No teasers, sorry, I'm not even completely sure if we're going on with it or not. But if anyone is interested, keep an eye out for it. Their both good writers, so it shouldn't be a dissipointment.

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen:_

Beast Boy had been just trying to stay calm as he heard more about this 'procedure.' But honestly it was scaring him, a small channel of fear was starting to swell. He heard they where going to brain wash him, and then most likely use him as a tool... against his friends, against Terra. And thats where his fear came from, a fear that he was going to cause others harm, others who where close to him. That his body was to become another weapon and he would be trapped inside his mind, useless memories he would never again look on. To forget who he was, who his friends where, and who Terra was. His whole life was about to be ripped away from him forever... and that gave him reason to be fearful.

His teeth clenched and his fingers curled into tight fists. Every time someone came close to him, Beast Boy lifted his lip into a snarl, his face twisted into a ugly scowl that he had never used before. Verbal warnings growled from his throat as he continued to act on animal instincts. His body was tensed, every nerve on end and his senses watchful for any chance of escape while he continued to keep himself under control. He couldn't loose his calm, he had to keep cool and not go into hysteria or let his animal self take complete control. But still it was a fight at times as cornered instinct battled common sense.

A loud commotion took his attention, along with the rest of the crew as everyone turned to the door. Only a screen was really blocking escape past that, so Beast Boy could watch as guards went rushing past and the familiar cries and whirling noises that where greeted.

"Titans GO!"

Beast Boy felt himself twitch and whimper with anticipation that came from that phrase. His whole body tensed up again and he felt the strong urge to join that battle. It tickled his senses and shivered down his spine, his faithful loyalty to his teammates was a strong urge that was driven hard into his mind. His primitive side fueled it as he began to struggle harder against the straps holding him. Ignoring the glaring looks that Huffman gave him, Beast Boy struggled with a ferocity that was rare to him.

"Get the boy out of here!" Huffman ordered sharply as he turned around and quickly went for an exit. Still he carried himself with a pride and an upright attitude, dispite the obvious losing battle his men where waging. But moments later their attention was drawn aside as Starfire gripped hold of the door and strained to keep it forced open. Huffman snarled to wards the alien before quickly taking off to a door that would most likely lead to an escape.

Beast Boy strained further as he heard indistinct yelling, and Terra's name brought up. He felt someone draw closer to him and paused, rounding his attention to the small framed women standing beside him now. No longer did Angie hold a almost blank and careless look, her brow tensed and her face tightened into a look of charge.

"Hold still." She hissed before quickly un-strapping Beast Boy. He looked to her with slight confusion.

"You can't use your powers, your brain is too foggy. Just stay aside and don't get killed." She snapped suddenly as her entire out-look changed. Angie dashed to the computers and worked her fingers to the maximum as she typed away. The screaming and yelling, mixed with the sound of lasers and even a few gunshots fired at Beast Boy's adrenalin, and he stared longingly to wards the strained door. Behind Starfire he watched as 'Champ' wrestled with a skinny black figure with a cape, Beast Boy right away recognized as Red X. Then the door was pushed open in a thundering BANG and the Titan's rushed in. Or at least Robin and Starfire did. Red X worked forcefully to hold back not only Champ, but another force of guards.

Suddenly, Terra rushed forward. Her thin legs carried her past the Titan's as she left the warfare behind her and plunged herself into the room. Beast Boy watched with a quiet shock as she ran past him, getting only a glimpse of her face. He saw however, a look that would never be fitting on any human being. It was twisted and scowled, her brows tensed down into a frightening position as her lips snarled angerly.

Terra was mind set on one thing as she ran past all others. Leaving the others behind her she plunged herself back into the middle of the lines. Both the forces where behind her, though a darker side laid before her. And Terra ran into it, desperate to rid herself of the evil she swore had played a part in her life. Huffman had no time to turn around as Terra quickly raised her hand and had the earth push the guards around so that she could swiftly tackle the old man to the ground.

Mercy found no room in her heart though as her hands pinned down against his neck and her thin body laid over his shocked figure. Terra's twisted look curved deeper as her lips twisted and her words hissed. "Gotcha."

The man seemed in shock as Terra's grip tightened and her nails dug into his skin with a gruesome intention. He knew her plans, and found himself without help from his guards so acted on himself. Swiftly Huffman pulled an Marine moved and threw the light-bodied girl aside and into the wall. Beast Boy snarled at the movement, but Terra was up just as quick and turned her ever darkening look unto the man. Her back hunched, her head hung yet she glared up. her arms outspread as the earth rumbled under their feet. Slowly her fingers clenched together and a bright power flowed from them with anticipation. Huffman did not allow his intimidation to show as he quickly threw a well aimed chop to wards the girl's neck.

Terra was much to swift for that and dodged before bringing her leg up and slamming it between his legs. He wasn't stunned long enough for her to make another attack as he blocked her punch, twisted her wrist and forced her back against the wall. Terra cried out and closed her eyes as her back pressed against the wall. She cringed slightly at his tight and icy grip, but remembered that this pain was only temporary, and the real pain was the thing she had to destroy. She opened her eyes, a glow tinging them as she faced Huffman. Who drew ever closer to her, his face up to hers and his eyes glowing with pride and a almost reckless self-thinking of himself. She scowled, but he only grinned further.

"You've taken it too far this time." He hissed, though his smile stayed in place.

"Obviously not, since your still breathing." She hissed back. That being said, Terra collected herself and let a wall fall from around her powers. Flooding out of her, it felt as if her breath was being taken away and her skin being scraped from her. The powerful blast of yellow energy, and searing pain it caused made Terra scream out and close her eyes. Though covered by her eye lids, she saw a yellow wave of her power slam against the man and throw him back. She saw the energy for as long as it was apart of her, before it dissolved into nothing.

Letting out a pant for lost breath, Terra opened her eyes and looked to Huffman, but he was re-gaining his feet. She snarled and pushed herself from the wall and lunged at him. He regained himself and opened his palm to catch her, and he did. His tight and crinkled grip caught her thin arm and swung Terra again to the side. Light and pale she bounced off the hard floor a few times before splatting against the unforgiving ground face down. Her hair curtained around her head and spilled over the floor while her body sprawled out.

The last few days had been ever draining on her, making her use whatever source of power she had and use it. Fight after fight, and wear down after another. Terra had been slowly beaten down to the floor until she felt little power to help herself. It was familiar, and frightened her. The fear surged her, forcing Terra to rise to her feet again and against the strong odds. Her breath still tattered, Terra rose to her feet and looked up at Huffman who was advancing to her. Her hair strangled into her face, and a shadow seemed to cover most of her face like a blanket of darkness. Her glare was cold, but it was starting to wither. Her strength was falling like a heavy burden, she wasn't able to hold it much longer. But was determined enough to not let herself fall until she found self peace.

Scorning against it, Terra thought back to Slade's training. She ignored the dragging feel in her legs, and the cramps forming in her gut. Her brows tensed and she remembered what she had been tough. Evil or not, Slade had known what he was talking about, and he had taught her powerful moves and advice if she could use it properly.

Things slowed down, Terra paid more attention and watched Huffman's every movement. Lasers and cries came from behind and around her, but she watched her appoint with careful eyes. She saw his hip tense and knew by the way he started to strain his body what he was going to do.

Quickly Terra dropped to the ground and rolled to the side right as Huffman pulled a half moon crescent kick that landed in a head-smashing stomp. He turned quickly to her, but Terra met his gaze and shot to her feet. Knowing her earth-moving powers would take to much of her energy, she used her hand-to-hand combat moves. Not perfect, but they did the trick. She threw a mock punch to wards the well-trained man, but he fell for her petty trick and went to block it. She saw his side open and quickly brought her foot up and around in a round-house kick to his ribs. She was small, but her kick was powerful and made Huffman stagger.

Terra felt something in her fire, that instinct to attack and kill that Slade had so skillfully twisted into her came alive. With a yell, Terra shot back at him and threw as many aimed punches, kicks and chops at him as she could. Trained or not, Huffman's age was showing and he was losing the battle as the girl fought with a killer series of attacks. Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth, and cut skin was tangled around his face as she sent another staggering blow to his cheek. He gripped his side in pain, though no one came to save him.

Blinded by her rage, Terra didn't even blink against the violence. She pushed away all weakness and threw blow after blow to him. She didn't pause, didn't think, to her he wasn't suffering enough. She had endured this plus more in the short few months in the cruel world of Good and Evil, a world he had forced her to enter. So no thought came to her against her actions, no consideration.

No control.

In the back of her mind Terra heard distant cries and yells, most aimed to wards her. But to them, she paid no attention. Her rage ran like a wild fire and she didn't dare to try and stop it. Her fingers curled into another fist as she threw herself into Huffman. With the blow, he staggered to the ground and panted heavily. Terra stopped and looked down at him, but he did not face her. Breathing with hard grunts and snorts, Huffman faced the floor as if in shame.

A small tinkle of blood dripped from Terra's temple and down her cheek, following a tear path she tried so painfully to avoid. She stood just above her, glaring down as slowly she raised her hand out. Her fingers shook as the powerful vibes tingled them, naturally she was able to grip the power source that lingered around her. Heavy breathed she glared down, and the earth rumbled with eagerness. This was the moment, her time was now if she was ever to destroy a part of darkness in her life.

Again she was standing between the sides, right on the line and teetering from one side to the other. Her hand shook as she stared, her mind spinning from both sudden confusion and excitement. right now, she could kill Huffman, and he would be gone. Forever. She would take his life away in a brutal end, and his blood would be spilled over the very floor he had so proudly walked over. Her goal would be set and won, but another death toll would plague her.

Suddenly aware of her audience, Terra looked up at the faces that watched her. The Titan's and a few of the workers watched quietly, neither of them knowing what to do as she had fought. The look on their faces was something of mortified and frightened at her display. Terra scanned around then let her eyes rest unsurly on the smaller, green figure that stood just a little closer. His face was blank, watching her, awaiting her choice..

She was about to commit another murder, right in front of the very person she had come to protect. By the looks on their faces, their confusing and uncertainty, she knew she was only one life away from falling from their final graces.

Terra looked back down at Huffman, her mouth gaped slightly and her hand shook some more. Her rage was dying down to her confusion, and Terra whimpered quietly before looking up again at Beast Boy, then down at Huffman, who know looked up at her. Fallen from his ignorance, his lip trembled as he awaited what he thought to be his death. By the hands of the girl he had used and abused. His movement made Terra scowl again as her body lurched forward slightly, but then she tensed up and lost her scowl to another small and lost frown. Soundlessly her mouth worked open and shut, her final choice yanking and pulling at her heart.

Which line was she going to choose?

Which side of this world did she belong too?


	21. Chapter Twenty

_Chapter Twenty:_

To spare life, when it dangled so helplessly from her hands, or to strangle the last breath? Simple as it could have sounded, it was far from so. Staring so intently down at the man, Terra strained to make the right choice. Revenge was the very fuel of a villain, but so tasteful and delightful that it was a hard habit to shake. But to spare someone, though they don't deserve it, held an honor to it that made one's heart glow.

Would she take the role of God into her hands, and decide the death of another? She had before, but as her victim laid exposed on the floor in front of the only ones that mattered to her, Terra faced the hard choice with a broken look. Her mind spun while her heart thundered loud in her chest. Terra was being faced with more than one choice, and each held to her destiny.

Revenge or Honor?

To be Cruel, or Merciful?

The Villain, the unknown shadow that people only feared without proper understanding. A quiet hate in someone's heart, and a dread onto others.

Or the Hero, looked up too. Loved and hailed, a picture in the minds of young children of what they wanted to be when they grew up.

But Terra knew that she would never be the Hero, she had strayed already too far from that path to find it again. Why then was this so hard? Why was she hesitating on destroying the black spot on her memory?

The past heroism had left a soft touch, and it wasn't till now that it was brought back to life. As her other emotions where thrown into open, that little fleck of light persisted to show. It reminded her of what a Hero would do, and that no one should play the role of God and decide for others when their time was up. Slowly she lifted her eyes to the Titan's, asking for their help in a quiet manner. But they didn't answer, they waited, trying to decide which path she was choosing before they could react. Their blank looks where discouraging, and dragged Terra back down a little more as her final glance turned to Beast Boy and her mouth gaped open a little for her ragged breath.

Beast Boy stared back at her, his eyes searching her face from the distance. As if reading her and seeing what she needed, slowly, he smiled. A small, but encouraging smile that beckoned her closer to the light. Terra blinked at his look, and felt a piece of her connect back together with the rest of her. A little piece of healing, that greatly influenced her.

Terra turned back down to Huffman, who lifted his chin, waiting so patiently for his death. But Terra lowered her hand and backed away one step. Her chin raised above him in dominance however, and her face hardening once more. No words where fitting, there was little left to say and all she could do was back up some more and avert her gaze to the side.

Then another loud noise took her attention away and towards the forced open door, a loud rumble had come from there. And meeting Terra's look was a twisted figure laying on the floor, though still large Champ was knocked out. His breathing harsh and giving away his weakness. Terra became confused though as she narrowed her eyes and looked harder, Red X was no where to be seen. Her body froze up as she readied to run over and look for him, but a sharp voice stopped her and flared at her anger.

"What are you waiting for?! Shoot her!" Huffmen cried out, looking around at his men. Terra stopped and first glared at him with a snarl, then glanced up at the men. Slowly, only a couple tightened their grip around their weapons, and again the energy flowed through Terra's fingers as she readied to protect herself.

"Everyone freeze!" Another voice snapped loudly, and all turned to the small women who snatched her glasses from her face. Her look was prim and harsh as she looked around and then pulled out a badge. "SWAT is going to be here any second, and unless you wanted bullets shot up your illegal asses, I suggest you drop the weapons and put your hands on your heads!" Angie watched as the guards quickly obeyed and tossed the guns to the floor, she grinned with a cold little look. "God, it feels good to say that."

Terra felt herself start to sway, voices started blurring despite her attempt to stay in focus. Her face tensed as she fought against her drowsiness, but it was slowly over taking her. She heard a loud bust, like a army stampeding through the doors and several cries for medical. But the room was spinning soon and Terra breathed out before she fell to the floor. Her vision phased in and out of the clear zone as someone cried her name. But Terra ignored them and sighed out before dipping into her state of sleeping. To lay on the ground gave her legs rest, they tingled and her skin shivered with delight. But her heart was still troubled, as she laid there she felt its worried beats thump against her chest. Each thump left a ripple that vibrated through her, and refused to let her rest completely. She felt the presence of at least one person draw close to her, and their fingers touch her skin gently. But she soon lost feeling and faded into sleep, her energy giving way to her weariness.

Terra didn't know how long she had been out, but as her senses woke back up, she felt the fresh air tingle her face. A cold, but ever refreshing chill. As she opened her mouth and breathed in, it was like an ice pack on her bruised throat, and it beckoned her to open her eyes to see the wide spaces that where sure to be around her.

She did, slowly, but then closed them as she heard the murmurs of voices and saw the outlines of cars. Terra shifted and pushed her face into something, which led her thought to her portion. She felt like she was being held upright almost, but leaned back for comfort. Testing her theory, Terra pushed herself down but her movement was met with a firm grip of fingers that confirmed her theory as fact.

"I think she's waking up." Beast Boy's voice observed quietly.

"She needs to be checked out," Robin sighed, but his tone was drifting off to something else, as if he where looking at something that needed more attention at the moment.

Terra let herself hide a little longer, feeling comfort as fingers stroked through her hair softly with a healing rhythm. But she reminded herself that her hiding wouldn't last anyways, and sooner or later she would be flushed out. Her eyes fluttered opened, tickling against the purple blur that she was first met with. She pushed back a little, but the movement made a moan escape from her lips as un-healed wounds tinged at her body.

"Easy," Beast Boy cooed softly, his grip loosening a little to allow her movement.

"What's happening...?" She whispered, struggling to wake her brain back up as she also tried to get a better view of the scene that was going on behind her.

Beast Boy looked her over, almost like he was making sure she was well enough to take in information. But as she made more struggles to break free to see the scenery, he decided to just tell her so she would rest. "We got the whole sha-bang here. SWAT, FBI, feds of all kinds are over there. I think we even got the Men in Black." He joked lightly. "Their cleaning out the base, but thats all I know."

"I'm going over to find out more," Robin added quickly, his voice was crisp and tight and Terra listened as he strolled away. Being leader, that was his job, but the others stayed behind and watched the view from their spot on the hill. They all knew that part of the talk down there was going to be concerning them, seeing how they did break into a private government organization without permission. But seeing how the organization itself was dangerous and illegal, the debate on whether or not the Titan's should face punishment was up for grabs.

"What do you think is gonna happen?" Cyborg asked, a little quieter then usual.

Raven's brow twitched, not that one could tell since her hood was drawn. "You never know with _those_ people."

"We didn't do anything wrong though," Beast Boy added, his voice also a little quieter. But Terra guessed that was because her head was snuggled just under his chin.

"We didn't have permission." Raven reminded, bringing everyone to the grimmest reminders as usual.

Beast Boy shook his head lightly though. "I'm still glad you guys came back for me." He grinned towards him. Starfire almost seemed to tsked towards him but she grinned as well.

"What else would we be able to do?" She said.

Stirring a little, Terra opened her eyes and looked to the other Titan's, all of them standing but for Beast Boy of course. "What about the others?" She asked, blinking once to get away that crusty feel on her lashes.

"We got them out." Cyborg assured. "The fox chick looked pretty beaten up though." He frowned suddenly as he glanced out towards the ambulances that where down below.

"..." Terra paused before asking slowly; "What do you mean? How bad?"

"She was too out of it for us to wake her up, I had to carry her out." Cyborg shook his head then looked back down at Terra. "Those two boys though, they had some bruises but they where able to run."

"And Champ?"

Thats when Cyborg shrugged and held his hands up, "I... I don't know."

"He was half dead last I saw," Raven added curtly, her eyes passing to Terra only briefly before looking back to the scene that was still taking place. The geomancer went quiet, her look dropping even more somehow as she turned back around and pressed her face into Beast Boy's chest. She wasn't sure what emotion was forming in her gut. Remorse, guilt, sorrow... anger maybe? She didn't know, it was just a small hole that left her a little empty.

A moment of silence followed, Terra kept her eyes half open and blinked slowly. She was enjoying the soft strokes Beast Boy's fingers made through her hair, brushing her scalp lightly each time. It was comforting and consistent and she had to suppress a quiet little moan of joy from it. The only thing she disliked was that the slow and steady movements was putting her to sleep, rocking her gently towards the safety of dream land while the rest of the outside murmur in cold chaos.

She felt like she was missing someone, someone who had been with her for awhile. She missed a presence she had grown used to. But her mind clouded, Terra couldn't recall who it was so she just sighed and pushed her face further into Beast Boy's firm chest.

Cyborg's arm started ringing in the infamous Titan theme, he brought it to his face and clicked a button. "What's up?"

"Cyborg." Robin's voice greeted right away. The scene behind was proof of the chaos, lights where bright and made the leader look almost like a shadow. Many... many people where being taken into ambulances, and others where being carted into paddy wagons. Even though the chances of their sentence from arrest was little to non. "Get the T-ship ready. Two of Terra's friends are in dire need of our medical help. We got more experience with these kinds. I want Terra and Raven to go with me in the ship. You, Starfire, and Beast Boy are going to have to make your way home, or wait for Raven to pick you up."

"So we're free to go?"

"For now, we just need to take care of these guys, their hurt pretty bad. I'm bringing them over now. I'd have Raven just teleport them, but I don't want their bodies sent into shock."

"Good idea," Cyborg nodded, "we'll be ready. Cyborg out." He then looked down at Terra, his face going a little grim at her state before he looked to Beast Boy who nodded.

Gently, the shape shifter pushed Terra upright and peeled her from him. She sat there, a little droopy, but it was mostly from just being tired. Her wild, and un-brushed hair strangled into her face though her dark blue eyes still gazed alert through the strands. She looked like she didn't want to move, but as Beast Boy stood up and gripped her hand, Terra rose to her feet.

"I'm going to go get the ship ready to go, Raven, can you bring Terra and the others over as soon as their ready?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah," She replied simply, tightening her grip on her cloak. Raven looked at Terra as Cyborg left, her cold purple eyes looked over the small blonde in just seconds. The look was uncomfortable, and Terra forced her look away and rubbed her arm as a chill was sent down her spine. They heard the rev of the engine a little ways away, and then looked over as they saw Robin and an elite guard bringing over two of the old prisoners. Terra's eyes grew wide as they came closer into view and out of the darker shadows. Robin was carrying Vix, her body looked limp, and she dangled lifelessly out of his arms. Her copper hair spilled out in long and dry strands, and her face held many bruises that discolored her face.

Terra shook her head against her anger, pushing the useless emotion away. She looked from Vix and to the skinny boy that was dragging his feat, his arm around the guards shoulders. Her brows narrowed a little, taking in Fuse with a scoff. Though not as beaten, bruises weren't rare over him. His worried blue eyes kept glancing towards Vix though, not taking notice of the others for awhile. "Matt!" She called, jolting out of Beast Boy's grip and towards the scrappy teenager who snapped his head towards her.

"Tara!" His eyes grew a little wider. He removed his arm from the guards shoulders, and wobbled on his own a little bit. He trembled more though as Terra rushed forward and grabbed him in a hug. "Careful, I'm about as stable as a weeble wobble." He joked, but his voice was too rusty and weary for the joke to take full effect.

"Are you okay?" Terra pulled away, her face quiet and a little darker.

"No," Fuse laughed. Soon though, the laugh dropped and he looked to Vix, he frowned again as his eyes drooped almost. "Vix isn't either..."

"What happened?" Terra hissed, but she then shook her head. "Don't tell me." She already knew, her guess that they would be beaten to get information about the escape, had been correct. "Let's just get them to the tower." Terra looked to Robin who nodded eagerly. Terra felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around, she caught Beast Boy staring at Fuse, though it wasn't a super friendly one. For the first time in a long time, she almost grinned, seeing him get jealous ... even a little bit, was amusing. He turned to her very shortly though and grinned lightly.

"So I guess I'll see you back at the tower."

Terra nodded, Robin had already started to the ship. His quiet way of rushing Terra to follow as Raven nimbly did. Terra waited a moment though, looking to the ground before opening her arms again and grabbing Beast Boy in a loose hug. She pushed her face into his neck, feeling the warmth flow over her face. Beast Boy was a little surprised, but he gladly wrapped his arms around her and gave a light hug before she pushed away. "See you," Terra replied, quietly and just above a whisper.

She turned on her heels and walked after Robin after getting a wave from Starfire. Fuse followed closley, his eyes staring at Beast Boy a little bit before he caught up with Terra and looked to her. "Was that him?" He asked quietly.

Terra nodded lightly, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. "Yeah, that was him. You guys really do look alike."

"What's that supposed to mean? Do I look green to you?" Fuse snorted.

"No, because that would make you cute."

Fuse raised his brow for a moment, "do you have the hots for my cousin?"

Terra felt her face flush, but the look quickly dropped as she shot a glare towards her old friend. Apparently, she shot a look that was made of sharp daggers, because Fuse stumbled back a good five steps with wide eyes. So that subject was dropped quickly, and they soon came to the T-ship that was fired and ready.

Robin placed the teens in the ship, with firm instructions not to touch anything, though he didn't have to bother with Terra, he aimed it mostly at Fuse. Who reminded him of Beast Boy in a scary way that Robin feared that the blonde teen might have sticky fingers as well. He turned to Cyborg and talked for a little bit, but Terra just leaned her head against the re-enforced shield that held her in the cockpit and breathed out gently. She was safe, it was quiet... and she knew her body would be able to rest peacefully at the tower. Yet... she felt her heart sink a little at returning to that place that threw shadows over her. It was another part of history she feared of being reminded off, but also something else stirred at the thought.

Terra shook her head and sunk down into the comfy seat, thinking to herself would only hurt her brain. So she looked to where Fuse was, he was looking towards Vix with the same worried look. But when he caught Terra's glance, he turned to her and waved in his goofy way. Terra grinned, if Beast Boy and Fuse had anything in common, she supposed it was that they had no problem mooning trouble in the face and then laughing the whole way home.

Robin got into the ship, Raven shortly followed and after the engines revved a little louder, the T-ship was up, up, and away with.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Sorry this took forever!! Dx

* * *

_Chapter Twenty One:_

It took much less time to get to the tower by ship, rather than all the walking Terra had done. Within a short amount of time, she was able to look at the large T, standing so proudly on is own isle as a morning sun rose to touch it. the orange yellow rays where not slow to reach over the lake and reach towards the tower, and as soon as they did, the many windows reflected the light back onto the small group of teenagers.

Terra cringed at the tower that still held memory, and at first the impact was too hard for her to keep it locked in her eyes, and she looked away and to the city. But a longing in her heart pushed her back to the tower, and slowly, Terra turned her head around once more to face her past.

She sighed out and touched her window with an open palm. "Hasn't changed..." She muttered. No one heard her as she didn't speak into the headset though.

Guiding the ship with pro-like movements, Robin pulled up side ways at the towers roof edge. With a push of a button, the window un-latched and he turned to Raven and nodded. "Terra," He then turned to the blonde as the empath floated from her seat and lifted a surprised Fuse up, and a still sleeping Vix before setting them on the roof.

Terra turned to Robin after watching her friends, her face turning back to solemn. "Yeah?"

"Go with Raven, I'll meet you guys in the infirmy after I park this." He said with a crisp voice before touching the button again and setting the shields back in place after Terra crawled from her seat and hopped onto the roof.

"Well, this is safe." Fuse joked, but after getting annoyed looks from both Raven and Terra, his grin slipped and he bowed his head in silence.

The geomancer soon turned her attention back to the tower, she looked to the door and filled her chest with air before breathing it out. Raven however wasted no time, and her powers gently lifted Vix and carried her after the empath as she started for the door. Fuse followed with hesitation, glancing back to Terra who stared so trance like at the door. Her face dropped emotion as her eyes grew while all other aspects drained from her face.

So much was behind that door, pain... haunting, maybe a cure. If Terra could find it, but the stabs of memory where enough to keep her at a distance. A wind hit her, though she didn't feel it so then didn't cringe at it. But it pushed her hair up and around her face in a tangled swirl. She was trying to deal with her inner voices and thoughts. Crazy or not, she heard them... they where so clear... so accusing and painful. Slowly her face gained emotion, but it wasn't what one would hope for, a terrified look slowly twisted onto her face. Terra's mouth opened as her body tensed up, she became scared, and her personal instincts therefore told her to run.

But then she remembered she had no where to run. She was on a tower, to weak to use her powers. But Terra continued to back closer to the edge anyways. Slow, but her distance becoming greater from the door. Her head shook from side to side as her lip trembled, memory was crashing. It's weight was growing and pushing harder against her fragile frame.

Terra began whimpering quietly, she fell from the outer world and clammed up. Without intentions, her fingers reached up and gripped at her shirt above her chest. Clutching the fabric as if to grip her heart, trying to contain those emotions and hold them carefully. Giving them gentle and calming care, the type she needed so badly. But her grip wasn't enough, it wasn't strong enough... it wasn't passionate enough. It wasn't the grip that could bring her back into the real world with soft motions and it didn't give her comfort.

Stepping even further away, Terra drew her breath and tensed even further. She didn't even notice when Fuse and Raven both turned to her.

Raven narrowed her look into an annoyed one, but then her face melted into a softer one. Reading the emotions as clearly as she would a child's book, the empath sighed and turned to Fuse and sharpened her voice. "Take her." She motioned her hand, the power that engulfed Vix followed and set the foxish girl in his arms.

With fluid motions, Raven then walked towards Terra. Finally getting her notice, but her look not changing. The empath stopped just a little ways from the geomancer, her powers tinged with Terra's powerful emotions so that her breath was taken back a little. Raven sighed quietly before softly placing her own cold hand on Terra's shoulder, Terra looked to her, a little confused.

"C'mon." Raven said, her purple eyes flickering towards the door for a moment. "Your home."

--  
**--**

Terra stirred and murmured, slowly waking back up. Without much thought, her body had drifted asleep awhile ago on a spare hospital bed. The soft mattress beneath her felt like heaven right now, letting her aching bones tingle as they healed. For a second, she sighed out and snuggled deeper into the pillow, a very small grin on her face. Her tough fingers gripped the sheets she was on top of, holding herself down so she didn't have to move as rest gently washed over her.

A little longer, her eyes flickered open on their own, ready to look around and see if change had come into the infirmary room. Terra had to wait a moment as her vision cleared up from its blurred state. Mixed colors finally became organized and put themselves into place so that she could make out the room. The spare bed she was on was in the corner, so the first thing she saw was Vix sleeping lightly on one of the beds. Fuse was knocked out in a chair, his head bobbling up and down as he failed to fight sleep successfully. Morning sun was shining in from the giant window that was to her right, warm glows showering over them like a blanket. Terra smiled warmly their way, something in her rested easy as she was assured of their safety.

Terra frowned quickly, raising her fingers to her chest again and touched where her heart was. That heroic emotion had tinged at her again, it's soft touch had left a ripple and gentle thump of encouragement. But she pushed it back away for now and breathed out loudly then rubbed her face into the pillow. Soft, warm and comforting, Terra smiled again as the pillow served her faithfully. Soon though she shifted, feeling eyes on her. The feeling instinctively sent Terra into alert mode, the first thought to enter her head was Slade, but of course, Terra threw that idea away as soon as her fuzzy brain brought it up. Instead, she sat up a little and looked to her left.

Who she saw was much better than Slade, and she grinned lightly. "When'd you get back?"

Beast Boy shrugged as he leaned back in his chair. His gloved hands placed on his stomach as a toothy little grin stayed her way. "Half an hour ago, I was just checkin' in on you when I got comfy."

"Why didn't you tell me you where back?" Terra shifted also, bringing her knees around a little more so she could lean forward and not put so much pressure on her back.

"You where sleeping." Beast Boy lost his grin as he looked to her, a little more serious then was usual. "You should probably be sleeping now."

"Well, it's going to be hard to sleep with you staring at me as if I was a chunk of tofu..." Terra grinned softly. Her joke brought the shape shifter to grin again, his green face brightening up just as the morning light reached them. She motioned for him to sit beside her by patting the mattress softly. Beast Boy gave her a questioning look, his eyes darting from the spot to her, asking for second approval. Terra nodded and continued her invitation, and he didn't ask again before standing up and sitting softly in front of her. His legs dangled over the edge, and his bulky hands held him up.

"How are you feeling?" The geomancer asked quietly, her blue eyes starting at his hands then working up to his eyes though her chin stayed pointed down.

"Probably better than you."

"How's your powers?"

"Still numb." Beast Boy lifted his shoulders up in a half hearted shrug momentarily before taking weight off his hands and lowering his shoulders so he could see her more clearly. "I'm more worried about you, I mean... your like, more sticky then usual."

"Oh, thanks. You know Beast Boy, that isn't the best way to sweep someone off their feet." She grinned lightly.

Beast Boy blinked, as his eyes re opened a blush hit his face. Soon though, he happily caught on as a smooth look over went his face. "Well, you didn't tell me you wanted me to go prince charming this morning." He joked before leaning in a little, Terra eyed him curiously. "If you want to be swept off your feet, I can speak French."

Terra smiled, "Oh yeah? How much?"

"I know how to say "Gourmet"."

"Beast Boy!" Terra laughed, finally, loud and shrill it filled her lungs with a little burst of joy. "Gourmet _is_ French."

"It's still French." He wiggled his eye brows, only making Terra laugh more.

But as mumbled protest came from the other two tired teens that where also in the room, Terra and Beast Boy both looked to them. Fuse and Vix soon feel deeper into sleep and the first two turned back to each other, each grinning as their eyes met. There was a feeling of impact as blue met green, a soft thunder that shocked the space between them, it was a little surprising and made Terra tense back a little. Her back arching out as her chin dipped to her chest, her eyes stayed focused on Beast Boy though as her fingers gripped the sheets in front of her.

Slowly their grins fell, the moment sweeping them off their faces and replacing their looks with ones of more thought and inner emotion. Terra felt herself start to bleed through, her emotions started showing again though she wasn't sure she wanted them too. It left her feeling a little more open, weaker incase of an attack but more able to embrace the emotion of another. For a second, she longed to feel that other, her fingers tingled and her skin shivered for a moment at the little desire that was the result of resurrected emotion. When Beast Boy leaned a little closer to her, Terra didn't hesitate.

She jolted forward and closed her eyes in just enough time before her lips where thrown against his. Her aim was a little out off as she found herself closer to his lower cheek, but Terra easily slid back into place, and was amazed at just how perfectly she fit that space. Her hands flew behind to the back of his neck, and her fingers then dug into his hair and scratched lightly at his skin. Her final emotion to be let out grew rapidly throughout her, desire and a emotion she didn't dare name, still too powerful for her to fully accept and think. But she felt it, burning and raging as Beast Boy softly placed his hands to her back.

Terra tilted her face to the side and pulled away just a little, her blue eyes looking up to meet his closed green ones. She grinned as he sighed out, his warm breath feeling so comforting over her face. Fluently she brought a hand under his face, and gently tickled one finger just over his skin. Starting at his chin then touching his bottom lip before grasping his lips within her own.

The second kiss didn't last as long as both their lips closed from the other, another second later both of them silently agreed to separate and pulled away. Not far, as Terra re-opened her eyes and slowly looked to him with a tint of shyness. Beast Boy on the other hand, had a slightly shocked, but beaming face.

"Woa..." He grinned with his wide expression. He looked down to her and pulled his little mischievous face her way. "Can we do that again?"

"Your such a guy," Terra scorned as she pulled her hand from behind his head and thumped him over the chest. But she felt herself grin anyways, so Terra looked away towards her two older friends. Her look softening back into concern as she sighed through her nose. She blinked slowly and just watched them sleep in safety, wondering how Allen and Champ where doing... and wishing she knew. Terra watched them a little longer, before she felt familiar arms pull her close.

She grinned lightly and pushed her face into Beast Boy's chest and allowed herself to be held into a soft place. After a little while, she frowned again. She enjoyed this place, so close to him... but still she felt a little further away. She didn't feel complete or whole, she still had a open wound that was so dangerously exposed to the outside world. Terra shifted her eyes to the side in thought, before she just let the emotion go and let her eye lids close. As she did, Beast Boy's chin was set on the top of her head, offering her all the comfort he knew how too as her ever fragile emotions continued to dangle even now. Like scraps over a dog pen, waiting to be torn out and ripped into shreds.

Terra wrapped her arms around Beast Boy, hoping it would heal some of that open wound. But somehow she knew that the healing process would be much longer, and harder than a simple hug. Still, it offered her some comfort, temporary relief of the pain.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

_Chapter Twenty Two:_

Terra stood on the edge, looking down at the city that laid in ballet at her feet. In a swirl it was two and the same, a line split down between them as she hovered above. Confused at first, she quickly caught on with a sort of instinct and let the way of things guide her motions. She took in a breath, though at the same time she still felt empty in her lungs and didn't feel her movement.

She looked to the left, and soon then her face cringed in a snarling cringe against what she met. A heavy fire engulfed the city, the sky blackened behind the red hue that lit the very hinged and outlines of the buildings and clouds. The fire bellowed a thick black smoke, and Terra watched in quiet horror as it threw the blackness into the sky, and further ruined the world. Soon her cringe fell however, and she watched quietly with amazement, and the familiarization of the side. However, the fire spent out enormous heat waves that bursted over her, she felt it, but didn't at the same time. An invisible pain she couldn't hold.

Ironicaly, pain was so common on this side, but Terra grinned so slightly, knowing that pain was only a few of the treasures. Young, and in need of more knowledge, that was Terra. But she wasn't naive, and she wasn't def to what was around her, if nothing else she soaked it up. And the memory of what power this fire had given her was fresh at times. The little monster that had eaten a hole into her heart and made itself home, was still with her.As Terra watched the city burn, and listened to def screams that couldn't quite reach her, memory was forced into play. So familiar, standing so high, proud... God-like, her chin raised as hundred's suffered at her feet. Forced to their knee's, to show her dominance and status in that world. This world offered her so much, the power to make her dream world real. The command to force her wishes into play with the earth as her servant, few stood to her status. It gave her a freedom, what she wanted was what she got. It allowed her to push away pain, even as she did that more touched her, and twisted itself like metal through her already open wound.

There was no safe haven there, there was no friendship. Allinces only lasted as long as the deal, or the interest exsisted. Which was usually short. Terra had the power to become the master however, she had killed the 'top dog' in that dark world once, she had seen his body melt in the liqiud fire of the volcano. But she was no leader, and she didn't have the strength to stand alone.

Terra didn't hold the power within herself to keep herself protected against all the enemies sure to flaunt around her. She didn't have the courage to stand in that world alone, now that so many images inside her where broken. Not to mention... she didn't want a part of that world.

Closing her eyes against it, she looked away and turned to the other side. Terra opened her eyes slowly, a breath whispering in the air as she looked onto the light. Peaceful, quiet... homely. Even if darker clouds where on the horizon, the light was at peace knowing that it was in the right. It's own army would always be there to protect it, there would always be war, that that side was no permitted to make a fake world to hide it. It hardly rested, because it had to wait for the darker side to move. But never the less, the light held a aspect the darkness failed to hold properly.

_Protection._

One of the most important things for Terra, something she longed so heavily for that she consistently looked for it. But it was never with her, and the thought of it never being hers sent a hopeless shiver down her spine. People offered it to her, but even if they meant for it to be real; it was something that was harder to give her than most would think. Terra had more enemies than she could count, and the only person who she trusted, and could actually protect her...

Was someone who would have to give up his whole world in order to give it to her. That was something Terra couldn't permit... but still the light beckoned her, so teasingly she felt herself melt.

Her mouth opened as her face softened, she looked onto a dream. Terra knew that... but she longed so deeply for it. Without her telling them too, her fingers lifted her hand and danced to the city. Out-stretched and calling for someone to pull her into it. No hand came in response, her brows creased tighter as she reached further over the edge, coming closer to the deadly drop her feet where about to meet.

A growing pain ached in her heart, a phantom of a killing sensation, death seemed to spread within her like a disease. It left shadows, until her heart started dying under the pain. Screaming within herself to relieve the pain, Terra plunged her hand into her chest and yanked her heart free. But the pain continued, now feeling even emptier as ghostly air swirled around her. She held her heart out however, letting it bleed openly and see for itself what kind of choice she was so cruelly being faced with. It didn't understand however as somehow it continued to hurt her. It was a begging pain, crying to be held by other hands. As her touch was not one of healing.

Her own fingers only caused more hurt to the open heart, and infection was felt throughout it. It banged with weepful beats, little wish to continue on in current state.

Terra mouthed out words, but no responses came, no one heard her. Frustrated that no sounds escaped her lips, she tried again to cry out, still no one heard her. As her fingers lingered in the air, straining to stay there, she felt hope leave her. Like a wilted flower watching rain fall just feet away, but receiving non. Even if its beauty could shine so loud if given more of a chance by fate.

Finally Terra gave up, and let her hand drop forward, she fell with it. Falling so softly to her knees in a slow moment of time that let her hair drifted before bouncing at her shoulders. Her heart rolled from her hands and teetered to the edge of the cliff. Sitting between the lines, dying and confused. She watched the light, her face falling into a cold look of forlon as she saw it wouldn't allow her back. But it was nothing she didn't know. Terra admitted to herself that she already knew that she wasn't allowed back into that world, by her doings she had forsaken it.

Terra looked down at her heart, and the pitiful state it was in. But she felt little emotion now, as it laid dying in front of her. She twitched, then looked up, then opened her eyes wider. A crack was forming between the two cities, bright white it offered something different. Unable to cross either path, Terra felt she had no other choice. she felt something stab her chest, she gasped sharply and leaped forward and threw her hands to where her heart had been. Pain, a joyous pain panged inside her. She looked back to her heart, but it wasn't there, so she looked down to see the hole had healed. Within the path she was given the chance of life again. Terra blinked then moved closer, beckoned by the chance it offered. Before her fingers reached far enough however, voices called her back away.

_"Terra, Terra wake up."_

The worlds around her swarmed and mixed together like water colors. Swirling together in a hurricane around her as Terra sat in the middle of it all, her eyes closing as her dream lands wrapped up back into her mind, where the battles would continue to rage. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over to where Fuse was standing above her. "What?" She moaned.

"I didn't want to wake you up," Fuse defended quickly as he backed away, giving Terra some breathing room. "But she did, so I had to play the bad guy... sorry." He jerked a thumb towards Vix, who was sitting up with bright color back in her face. "She couldn't wait." He sighed and shook his head.

Terra blinked and yawned, rubbing her eyes before getting clear view of the room again. She looked at both of her friends, sunlight was now in full kick, and its bright rays swarmed the room. Terra rubbed her eyes and yawned again before she woke up. "Why not?" She moaned and reached to touch her head, which seemed to be spinning.

"Because!! I missed you." Vix said with an innocent blink of her eyes. "And I had to ask if any of your friends are single- dude, that green guy is kinda cute." She winked.

"No." Terra stated simply before throwing herself back down. "Let me sleep," she moaned. Feeling as if all those nights she had stayed up, or been startled awake where finally catching up with her.

"Terrrrrraaaa!!" Vix whined. Her voice going high pitched and loud, almost screamish without intention of it being so.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"I'm lonley!" Vix whimpered.

"Talk to Matt! LET ME SLEEP!" Terra brought the pillow over her head and held it over her ears.

"But he's boring!"

"Am not!"

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you. 'Sides you hang around Allen too much, I think his emo-ism is wearing off on you."

"Whatever." Matt crossed his arms and threw himself back into his chair.

"Oh!" Vix peeped, her facing brightening again as she turned to Terra. "That dude wanted to see you when you woke up."

Terra moaned again and grabbed the pillow from her head in an aggressive manor and turned her head so she could glare at her annoyer. "Who?"

"That Beast guy,"

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah, that. Whatever," Vix fluttered her hand in the air in dismissal, before she turned to Fuse. "Go get him."

"What?!" Fuse turned back to her with slanted brows. "Why me? Your awake now, why don't you go get him?"

"Ahem, WHO is still in the hospital bed?"

"Tara."

Vix narrowed her eyes. "Who ELSE?"

"I'm in a chair."

"That doesn't count."

"Your legs work!"

"Oh, your just scared of getting lost," Vix smirked, a taunting tone tinging her voice.

"I am not..."

"Are too..."

"AM NOT."

Terra slapped her hand over her face and dragged it down as she sat up, "Shut up!!" she screeched. Her mood hadn't improved with the little rest she had received. "I'll go find him," she sighed, letting her aggression fall as both of them looked to her.

"No, I'll go." Vix said as she kicked the blankets from her feet. "I was just teasing."

But Terra shook her head, "it's fine, I think I still know my way around. You guys just rest, I need to find out a few things for myself anyways." The geomancer pushed herself from the bed and moved her shoulders back, listening as they popped back into place before she grinned back to the two. "I'll make sure some food gets sent up, hope waffles and pizza are fine." She blinked and started to the door, her grin falling as her feet paced her out of the room.

The door closed gently behind her, Terra then looked from side to side, before taking a right. she guessed to look to the rec room first, there was always someone in there. Though her gut tightened as she walked to face whoever happened to meet her. Walking down those halls, Terra was emerged in thought. Her tan, but pale face straight and quiet as she paced bravely towards the rec room. The thought came to her about X as she passed the gray walls. What had happened to him?

Her brow shifted as she strained a little harder on the thought. The last she had seen, he was taking some brute back at the lab. Now she worried at what had happened, since no one had mentioned him yet. Surprised by her own worry, Terra assured herself he was probably fine. Surely, the Titan's had seen him after she had blacked out. Still, Terra heard her own voice praying he was alright.

She felt a strange connection to the masked teen. It wasn't trust so much... as companionship. But didn't that go hand in hand with trust? Not when it came to Red X, Terra scoffed. She then looked around the halls, watching them blur as she walked swiftly by.

Something caught Terra's eye however, and a force stopped her moments later in front of a door. Slowly she turned to face it, her face unchanging as she sighed out and looked to the name tag.

**"TERRA"**

It said, so boldly and with the pride it never should have had. She crossed her arms and stared at it for a moment, her eyes wondering around the name for a moment before she dared a step closer. Face softening, Terra reached out and pushed her palm over the cold barrier. Her boney fingers sprawled over it, her brows tightened as her finger tips then dug into the door. Debating with herself if she was ready to take the step inside. But she couldn't resist, and her hand slid the door open to show the room she had once called hers.

Not long ago, Beast Boy had taken her in here to try and 'give her back her memory.' Working so hard to forget it all, Terra had denied ever being in the room. Now, she couldn't deny it to herself.

Terra sighed and reached her hand up and gripped the other arm and let her eye lids fall a little, though that did not protect her as she wandered inside. Falling into a trance, Terra saw memories play from the walls, ghost laughs and cheers, images all but clear. It was a little much, and she then turned to leave when a small clatter caught her attention.

Turning towards the far corner, Terra saw Beast boy picking up something that had fallen from her bookshelf and into the pot that still held her cactus.

"Ow... pricklies..." He muttered, fidgeting on pulling the knick nack from the grasp of the plant. Terra smiled warmly, though her eyes stayed clouded. She walked towards him, crossing both arms and holding them tightly to her chest, making her shoulders stiff up to her neck. She stopped at the edge of the couch and watched Beast Boy stand back up and set the item back on her shelf, before he turned to her and grinned.

"Hey."

"Hey." She replied softly.

Beast boy glanced back to the shelf for a minute, before looking back to Terra. "I was just making sure this place was cleaned up."

Terra nodded, looking back away before hugging herself closer. "How come?"

Beast Boy blinked and glanced off a second, almost as if confused at her question. "So it's ready for you."

She turned back to him, head tilted and cheek laying on her shoulder as her grin fell. "You sure do assume a lot."

"Well... I thought it was a safe bet."

"Why?"

Beast Boy shrugged, confused as he shifted his weight around. "I dunno..." He shrugged again. "Why wouldn't you stay? I mean..." He looked away and frowned.

"Why would I?" Terra countered.

"Well We- I mean..."

"We... what?" Terra shook her head.

Beast Boy stared at her for a minute, but she dodged his look by quickly turning to the side and tilting her eyes down to the couch as her frown deepend. "Arn't we like... you know?" He asked.

Terra then felt some pity in herself towards him, and more anger towards herself. She sighed and looked up and opened her mouth to speak, but found nothing and closed it again. Her arms tightening in false protection as she took in a deep breath to answer. "I... I don't know." She hurt a little when he looked away again. "Beast Boy..."

"I need to get back upstairs, see if Robin needs help or something." Beast Boy shrugged again, his face losing most of his humorous personality, and replaced with an alien solemn expression.

"Wait," Terra reached out, grabbing his arm as he passed. Beast Boy turned to her, but she didn't catch his hopeful feel, as her mind was wondering already.

"Wheres X?" Terra asked quietly hoping someone had seen him after she had lost sight. As Beast Boy frowned, Terra could feel the hint of jealousy in his eyes though, and she looked away for a moment, and didn't meet his eyes when she managed to face him again.

"I don't know." Beast Boy answered dryly. "Non of us saw him after the place got swarmed with cops."

Terra blinked, her wonders turning to fear of abandonment. Her mouth gaped open as she shook her head side ways slightly, back and forth. "Why isn't anyone looking for him then?" She thrashed suddenly, letting go of his arm. "What if he was taken? There where tons of people there who would have loved to turn him in."

"Terra," Beast Boy said slowly as he looked her over as if she where a ticking bomb. "It's probably better if they did get him."

"How can you say that?!"

"Ter..." Beast Boy sighed out then looked away. His face tight, his eyes shadowed. She watched as he seemed to wage within himself. As her patience waned, he finally breathed out and turned back to her. "He isn't on our side." Terra opened her mouth as her brows narrowed.

But Beast Boy stopped her quickly by placing his sturdy hands to her boney shoulders. "When people like him show up, we deal with them. X isn't our problem right now, he's out of our hands."

"People... like him?" Terra whispered.

"Red X isn't on our side," Beast Boy repeated. "It's not like he's one of us."

Their was a silence, Terra tried to gather herself as she tumbled hopelessly around herself. She shook her head and looked away, but then turned back to Beast Boy and locked her eyes in his. He looked confused, unable to grasp what she was hanging too. She couldn't blame him, Terra knew that. How could he understand? His life never showed him the fullness of both sides, and part of her told her he didn't want to know what laid beyond the regular life he walked. Her throat tightened as her look softened. "He's on my side, Beast Boy." She whispered hauntingly.

* * *

Fingers... burning... ow.  
Finally sat on my butt and spent the whole morning typing up the last half of this. I hope it's long enough, and I am SO sorry it took so long!! I still have a few chapters to go, before closing this off and I hopefully start the sequel. I mean, what is a Terra story without our favorite masked man -wink hint wink-

So, I am cool if anyone is mad at me XD I deserve posts and posts of flames -hangs head in SHAME-

Thanks for reading anyways, dispite the major slow update.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

_Chapter Twenty Three:_

The city was dreary, the rain falling down and a gray shadow was casted over. The side walks puddled dirty city water, the allies Terra walked through where accompanied only by rats and stray animals. Trash cans banged and cats shrieked on their way past. Tall downtown city buildings hauled over head, adding a boxed in and trapped feeling to the ally. A rat scurried across the path, screaming in protest of the rain as it made way to the dumpster. While a dirty yellow tabby cat watched it from on top of a larger dumpster, with hungry intentions. Another gush of pounding rain exploded from the sky, Terra scowled and hugged her yellow slicker tighter against her small frame.

"It isn't too much further," Robin explained, walking beside her as a guide.

"I hope not, this rain is cold." Beast Boy complained.

Terra kept walking though, quiet with a shadowed face as she walked between the two boys, who doubled as her security. She admitted to herself, they did make her feel better as they made their way to the office building. Why where they walking in a dark rainy ally, with a creepy atmosphere that would give a Sweeny Todd scene a run for its money? Three words, Secret office building. That better?

Reaching out and gripping the hood of her slicker, Terra yanked it further over her head. Then shrugged at the stiff covering that kept her dry. The two boys, the only ones that came along, wore their coats for protection against the rain. But that really held no interest to Terra as she turned to Robin. "Why are we going again?"

"Things need straightened out with you." The leader replied simply, his tone a little harsh however.

"_Things_?" Terra questioned, side glancing at him with a frown.

Robin sighed. "We need to find out, if the government is going to hide you, or imprison you." He caught her look and shook his head against it. "They can't let you go, it's just not possible right now."

_Restrictions,_ Terra thought bitterly as she looked away. "What's the worst that can happen?" She asked suddenly.

"Death penalty." Robin replied without a second thought.

"She's a minor though," Beast Boy put in.

Robin gave him a careful, side long look. "Those things don't protect us."

Terra gasped, catching her breath as she looked down and stared. A shiver was rocketed down her spine, so fast it made her head spin. her vision blurred for a moment, while a voice taunted that she deserved it. As she shivered again, Terra wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hold in some inner warmth. She didn't even notice when they stopped outside a door. She did, however, notice when a gloved hand touched her shoulder and gripped it lightly. Terra looked up at Beast Boy, eye brows arching as she frowned further.

"You'll be fine." He said softly. "Besides, we'll be right there. We won't let anything happen to you."

Terra took a breath and looked back away, to the door. Robin reached past her and opened it, she cringed as it's hinges sounded their coming. Looking inside, was a rude opening hall. She narrowed her eyes and looked to Robin. Okay, she had been expecting something a little cleaner.

"Just follow me." Robin said, pushing past her and then starting inside. Terra followed, holding her arms tighter to her stomach as she looked around. The gray walls where ratty, holes dotted them and ripped wallpaper where the only decorations. The floor was a little cleaner from being walked on, but dust was still a blanket over the black and white tile.

"Creepy," she muttered. As the hinges screamed again, Terra jolted up and looked over her shoulder. Beast Boy closed the door and grinned her way, she didn't reply to it though and just followed Robin. There was an old desk to the left of the entrance, looked like it hadn't been used in God knows how long. A hall was cut from the entrance just beyond the desk, but they passed it and went straight. Another door greeted them, but Robin followed the hall hat cut sharply to the right.

They continued down the eerie hall, Terra became alert as her brows narrowed and her eyes looked to every door she passed. Soon her arms fell as she stalked down the tile flooring. Her confidence growing with every foot fall she was made to take. Suddenly, Robin stopped outside a door that looked more new than old. Terra eyed it then watched her leader grab the door knob.

Her Leader?... Terra sighed with herself, knowing she needed someone to follow. And old habbits died hard, right?

Robin opened the door and walked inside, closely followed by Terra, who then eyed the room quickly. It was much like the entrance, but cleaner. There where lights, wooden furniture, and GASP! Someone AT the desk! Wow. The woman looked up at the Titan's, and Terra and nodded before gesturing towards the cream colored sofa in front of her. Robin didn't take it though, and Terra then also refused. Beast Boy however plodded himself right down and cocked his leg over the arm.

"How long are we gonna be here?" The changeling asked.

"I don't know," Robin crossed his arms and looked towards the only other door in the room. The blonde followed his look and tilted her head in curiosity. "But this shouldn't take too long." He turned to Terra, it commanded her attention in a way only Robin could do. She looked back to him, her face more submissive to his leadership. "If they do try to get you ... imprisoned, or worse, just keep your cool. We'll sneak you out if we have to." He whispered quickly. So low and fast that Terra almost missed it. She nodded though, and raised her chin up with more confidence.

Only a second later, the door opened, all three teens looked over as a black haired woman poked her head out. Her eyes landing on Terra right away, though she didn't grin. "Terra, come on in." Angie spoke, opening the door all the way then returning back into the office.

Leading the way this time, Terra briskly stepped inside the office. A cheap carpet covered the floor, Terra noticed without looking as her footsteps where shushed. Her eyes glanced to catch her surroundings. The walls where a pale, calming blue, straight ahead another desk. This one, with a lap top computer. A man sat behind the desk, his bald head stood out a little in the otherwise dim room. He wore a black suite and a red tie. His face was unphased, and a little judgemental. He was clean, and neat, and looked his role in working with the government. His fingers laced so that his hand was one giant fist, laying on the cherry wooded desk in front of him.

"Miss Markov," he greeted.

Terra didn't respond, instead she looked over her shoulder as Robin and Beast Boy followed her in. She felt more secure with their presence's, though still cringed as the door shut behind her. She turned her attention forward again, watching as Angie leaned on the wall behind the man.

"Take a seat," the man gestured to a group of chairs, set evenly apart. Terra hesitated, her body posed as her chin raised. She didn't feel enough comfort to let her body sit in a vurnable pose. But after a second, and another look around the room, Terra eased herself down into the padded seat. Beast Boy took a chair next to her, while Robin however, remained standing.

"Terra," Angie said, looking directly at her. "This is Mister Enstin, he's the guy working your case." She explained.

"My case?" Terra raised her brow.

"The most difficult one I've laid hands on yet too," Enstin mumbled, eyes turning down as he pulled a giant folder from his desk drawer, then letting it flap onto the desk. "I also got assigned to mister Logan here, as well." Enstin turned his eyes to Beast Boy, who blinked at someone referring to him with that name.

Terra shifted her eyes to Beast Boy, though her head stayed unturned, she frowned a little more as she glared back to Enstin. Her lips straightened and deepend further into expression. "He doesn't need to be involved in this."

"He already is," Enstin raised his clean brow and frowned. "For eleven years he's been in this, and miss, he always will be. With his parents in the system, Logan here will always be in interest."

Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably and looked away for a moment. As Terra risked another glance to him, she noticed his confused face he was trying so hard to hide. But his look was genially, fake. His uneasy half grin, and twitching cheeks gave him away, though he seemed half phased out. She shook her head so slightly then turned back to Enstin. Robin, however was first to speak.

"What about my team?" He asked tightly. His tone made him sound more grown up, and you wouldn't know he was just a teenaged boy.

"What about them? Angie asked. Then her eyes opened a little wider as she opened her mouth and tilted her head up. "Ah, you mean for the bust in?" She asked. Robin nodded, crossing his arms to his chest and tilting his head in a way he often did when trying to look bigger, and less childlike. Angie wiped her small hand out in the air and grinned lightly. "I've already talked to my boss about that. The Governor is going to let the _Titans_ off, seeing how you helped me bust 51. We we're waiting for a dead reason to jump the place, you guys gave us the opening."

Robin nodded, then turned back to Terra. His face didn't change in sympathy, or soften into care. Instead, he kept in control. After a second he looked back to Enstin. "Back to Terra."

The man nodded, glancing to the folder before looking back to the teens. "I wont lie, Markov here is in trouble." He sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Her assciontaions to that Slade fellow, and numerous crimes are piled too high for me to count. Murder charges, premeditated murder, attempted murder, theft."

Terra stared down as her throat tightened. She felt the corners of her eyes water as her sins where numbered off. Her vision soon blurred as she trance out, falling back into herself as automatic protection tried to build. Her fragile emotions where being poked, though she had no right to defend herself. Forced to stay quiet by own self hate, Terra swallowed the remembrance with a ghostly face.

"Destruction of government property, destruction of public and private property. Terrorism, Assault, two degrees of manslaughter, treason, and aggravated assault." Enstin sighed out and fingered the folder as he opened it to another page. The air tensed further as looks hardened in what seemed to be ultimately hopelessness.

"So..." Terra swallowed weakly.

"Any jury is going to call for the death penalty." Enstin said grimly, his eyes fixing on the folder. "More so if you are tried here in Jump city, or even California. As you already know, your not the most popular girl with locals." He leaned back onto his desk, a grim look on his face.

"No shit." Terra sneered. But with Robin's harsh look pointing her way, Terra dropped her aggression and averted her eyes back to the floor. Her hands folding in her lap as she took a deep breath.

Ignoring her, Enstin continued. "If that doesn't make matters worse, the fact that the jury, or judge, wont care your only what, fifteen?-"

"Sixteen," she corrected.

"And not even a legal adult. Their going to look at this list, and not even give you a blink towards sympathy."

"So what do you want with it?" Terra asked, her brow lifting as she eyed him with all but trust. "Why are you 'blinking my way towards sympathy' when it'd be easier to throw me in a cage and stuck a needle in my arm?" Her voice was scowling, and her terms dark. It gave her a surprising face as something inside her tried to protect her from her fears.

Enstin studied her carefully and leaned forward. His blue eyes stared at her as he frowned, lines in his face appeared to show his age. His clean shaved face turned stern, but Terra didn't waver as it took much more than that to make her nervous. "Because, Tara, between us. I think there is something here worth saving. Unlike a lot of people, who see a mas murder, I see a small confused girl." He said with a stern voice, looking deep into her. "I know what has happened to you, and I want to help. Now, unless you can cooperate with me, you'll need to be transferred to court right away. If that happens, I assure you that it will be just like going through 51 again. You'll be drugged during trail, and even during it you'll get no say."

Enstin leaned back in his chair, making it creak with the weight. Placing his large hands into his lap, he smiled. "Now, shall we continue?"

* * *

I need advice from the readers. First off, am I making this fic too adult-like? Is the few point and shoot curses too much? Are the themes getting a little too dark? I need to know if I am over-doing any of this. Seeing how its y'all who are enduring, it's best to ask you, xD Another thing, am I dragging this out too long?

Thanks for reading, hoping this wasn't too short. I was just working on it between GED study time.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

_Chapter Twenty Four:_

"To answer your question, I don't know really what's going to happen to the others from 51." Angie sighed as she held her hands palms up and shook her head. Her black pony tail swished behind her with the movement as she gave Terra an almost apologetic look. "They need foster homes, but keeping them secret is going to be hard. More so the girl, since her mutation is so apparent." She caught the Teen's looks, then shook her head in disapproval. "Their not ready for crime fighting, finding someone to train them is going to be one thing. And as you know, that takes years of preparation."

Robin nodded then tightened his arms in the cross. "Where are the others now?" He asked.

"In a holding area until further notice." Angie said with a gesture of her hand. When Terra's look darkened, the dark haired women added; "In much better condition then before. I think they even got a guitar hero video game in there." She grinned briefly, then frowned again. "Kyle, the changeling, he's still going through some medical stuff, but from what I hear he is going to pull."

"But to Terra." Enstin interrupted quickly.

Terra sighed and looked down to the bottle of Pepsi she held in her hands, turning it around then running her finger over the cap before setting it down by her chair. They had spent a little over an hour in here and still no one had decided what her fate had been. She was uneasy, leaving her future in the hands of these people, but again she had little choice. But she didn't like being forced to trust people like this, it was weighing and put a lock on freedom. She just couldn't fight her nature, that want for wide open spaces in all areas of her life, it was just how she was and what she longed for.

Beast Boy must have caught her look, he frowned and looked to Enstin and Angie. "Can we take a break? Maybe like stretch or something."

Enstin looked them over, then shrugged and gestured to the door. "Don't wander far, and only a few minutes. I would very much like to have this taken care of before dinner time." He grinned warmly, but Terra felt no heat in his expression.

Without hesitation, she bolted from her seat and dashed for the door. Only hearing one set of footsteps behind her, she assumed Beast Boy was on her heels. Robin was probably staying behind to continue the conversation, he was mature like that. She zoomed out of the welcoming room and into the dusty, open and creepy hall. At first she opened her mouth to gulp fresh hair, but was only choked by the dust.

Coughing, Terra shook her head and jittered down the left, towards the darker hall before leaning on the wall. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight, before turning her look aside to see Beast Boy walk out. He glanced the other way, before looking towards her. She almost smiled towards him, but when he didn't give her a warm little grin, she frowned further.

Beast Boy walked down the right, then leaned on the wall apart from her. Her lips pursed a little in questioning, before she remembered her own rejection and looked away. Her face falling in almost disappointment before she quietly scorned herself.

_Why can't I just make up my mind?! In or out._ God. _I can't keep doing this to him... _Terra looked away to her feet and kicked at the dust. Some break was turning out to be! Her head didn't hurt any less. She felt lonely standing there and shifted as her eyes glanced to Beast Boy again. Her heart melting a little as her head spun at what she was missing out on. "I'm just not sure this is the best time for couple drama." She blurted out of no where. Even as the words left her mouth Terra blinked and wondered where they came from. But she looked to catch his reaction anyways.

Beast Boy just shrugged and crossed his arms as he looked down at his feet. "Okay."

"Just... okay?"

"Terra, what more do you want me to say?" Beast Boy looked to her, though his head was tilted down still.

She shrugged, ignoring the hint of harshness in his tone. "I don't know, maybe," something to make me change my mind. "-maybe... I dunno." She sighed and looked back away.

"Then just okay."

"You don't have to be so harsh about it." She snapped.

"How am I supposed to be about it then?!" Beast Boy rounded suddenly, Terra flinched and lifted her shoulder in blockage. Beast Boy frowned, his look softening quickly when he saw her flinch away from him. He pushed himself from the wall and eased a step closer. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay." Terra muttered, her shoulder dropping and her eyes staying weighed to the floor. She felt exposed and weak right now, and battled with the open emotion that left her unable to fight back.

"No, no it's not okay." Beast Boy sighed and shook his head. "Non of this is okay."

"I know..." Terra listened as he walked closer, she felt his warmth already but refused herself to it. Her attention pulled to him when his hand lightly touched her shoulder. As she turned her head to face him, Terra breathed in the scent and opened her eyes, just finding out they where closed. He wasn't far, in fact he was pretty close, but she couldn't help but to allow it as a breath escaped her lips.

"Terra... I don't want to push you into anything, and I want to be here for you..." Beast Boy shifted, as if the heart-talk where embarrassing. Well, Terra was fighting a bit of a blush oddly enough, so she didn't blame him. "If your not ready for something more... then ya know?" He shrugged. "As long as we're still friends..."

Terra bit the inside of her lip and stared as his words soaked. They where painful, but reliving at the same time. The pressure of a 'couple' seemed too much for now... but at the same time old attractions died hard and it panged her heart a little. For now she just needed support, and comfort... and the willingness Beast Boy had again, touched her.

Breathing out, Terra turned around and fell into his chest. Her hands held beside her, and her face buried. She had caught him by surprise, and knocked him slightly. Beast Boy stuttered at first, his hands out stretched before he slowly wrapped them around her small frame in a protective manner. He laid his chin on the top of her head and rocked slightly, feeling her tense body loosen a little.

Locked in that embrace, she felt the darkness of the hall give way to the light of friendship. She pushed her face deeper, almost wishing it was skin she was touching, as it brought a more powerful sensation. She was content though and greatly enjoyed the power that she felt wrapped around her. It wasn't controlling, but understanding. It wasn't hateful but loving. Almost everything she wanted her within this spot, if only the conquences of life would have allowed her to stay. But something in her heart told her that Beast Boy wasn't going to be able to comfort her forever, and soon she would have to learn to walk again. So far all she had done was stumble, her footing not solid against the earth.

"I love you." Beast Boy whispered, his lips touching her cheek before he pulled away and ruffled her hair with his face. Terra grinned and pushed her face to the side, her eyes opening half way as she glanced up.

"Thank you..."

"What me to say it again?... you know, add to the moment?" Beast Boy asked lightly. "I can try it with an accent."

"Oh just shut up," Terra chuckled and balled her fists and placed them against his chest before pulling away. She met his eyes and smiled, even though their status was still verging on the line of just friendship. He grinned back before also pulling further away, his grin slipped as he glanced back at the door then back to her. "I don't want to go back in there, if thats what you are going to ask." She joked.

"Okay, then lets run away to the pizza place."

Terra chuckled again, without a second thought she allowed the joking despite the blotches on her emotions. "Tempting... But gotta face the music," she sneered towards the door as she crossed her arms.

"We shouldn't have to bear it too much longer... I mean it's been like forever."

"B, we've only been in there an hour."

Beast Boy seemed to brighten up some more as she referred to him by the nickname. "Well, okay it seems longer. It's boring."

Terra sighed, her joking falling as she shook her head and looked back to the door. "I just need to figure out what's going to happen to the others."

"What about you? I'm more worried-"

"What happens to me doesn't matter too much." Terra shrugged. "I'm ready for what they dish out, even if I don't like it... or..."

Beast Boy frowned as his eyes increased intensity. "You know we wont let them do anything to you, right?" But she only shrugged again. "Terra-"

The door opened, causing both of them to look to it, where Robin was holding it wide. "Guys, lets get this over with." He said in a hustling tone. Though the changeling first looked back to Terra before glancing to Robin again as he shrugged, giving Terra the option of going back or not right now.

"The sooner the better, I guess." She shrugged and wrapped her arms around her torso again. Though her brain felt no less fuzzy from the break, she felt a little lighter as she stepped around the boys and into the office. She didn't stop and wait for them as she opened the door and let herself in, then seated herself down quietly.

"Have a nice break?" Entstin asked, though he was ignored as Terra looked over her shoulder to see the two boys follow inside. Beast Boy didn't sit down this time, instead he hovered behind the geomancer, with one hand placed protectively on the back of the wooden chair. Robin, again, didn't waste time as he crossed his arms again and went back to subject.

"Can't we just keep Terra in our custody at the Tower?" He asked briskly.

Enstin shook his head 'no' as he balled his hands together at his desk and leaned against them. "I don't think it would sit well with everyone. Your still kids, like that or not and no one is going to want you holding on a criminal. Especially one as powerful as Markov. The state is going to call for her to get tight lock down in some plastic cell with a store room full of drugs." He said grimly. "No one wants chances taken."

Terra cringed and swallowed hard.

"I tried tracing her back to her homeland, but it wasn't possible." Enstin added. "Their too tightly closed off from the rest of us, and I doubt she can remember herself where anything is." Terra nodded lightly in agreement. She had been knocked out the whole ride, in a dark and damp cargo holder, and she had been so young anyways that her memory just didn't stretch far enough to give her enough information about where she came from.

"So what are our options?" Robin asked tightly.

"That depends," Angie said with a small smirk. She got a threatening look from Enstin, but it was ignored by her.

"What's that mean?" Beast Boy asked with a raised brow.

"It means, do you want the options we are supposed to say? Or do you want our personal options?" Angie asked with a little shrug before she raised a small hand to brush a strand of jet black hair from her face.

"Which is less likely to get her killed?" Robin stiffed.

"Their about the same." Enstin shook his head, his brows tightening as he gave Angie another disapproving side glance. He opened his hands and spread them out palms up as his face softened some. "Markov can go to court, and try to plead with insanity and the fact she is in fact a minor, and hope the courts have pity. Or, she can face what the public will think as her going to life in prison, but get the needle." He put his palms back to the desk with a grim look that made his face wrinkle further. "Or." He strangled. "As Lyn," he gestured to Angie as he used her last name, "here suggests, we can slip you out of eye."

"I can pull strings." Angie added as her hands flipped to her hips, and her eyes looked Terra over with a warm look. "If I can get you out of this little mess your in, it's possible you could slip out of the city and get out of here." Before Terra's face could brighten however, Angie continued. "Don't get too excited sweety. People are still going to recognize you, you would have to literally disappear. That's the tricky part is finding you a place to stay."

"Leave that to us," Robin nodded.

"She can't be out 'fighting crime'." Angie warned. "So no team join ups. It's just calling for scandals and more trouble."

Terra felt herself darken a little more. Her eyes had been fixed on Angie in hope, but now they fell to the ground in defeat. "So I can't be a-"

"You can't be a Titan, it just isn't possible anymore." Angie confirmed. Robin snorted with someone interfering with his team, but his jaw only set tighter as his look darkened. He didn't argue though.

Terra felt her breath leave her body as she seemed to shrink in the room. Her throat seemed to clog up as light within her died back down. She couldn't be around the Titan's, she couldn't be a Titan. She couldn't even be in the same city as them, she had shunned it from herself. And that status that seemed like gold to her, was slipped from her fingers, it didn't seem she could have it. The best friends of her life, her only family... she wasn't allowed to be around them in fear or starting trouble all over again. Her heart pounded painfully against her chest, and Terra closed her eyes to try and dull it. Her chin dipped to her chest, and her fingers balled tightly to dig into her palms. Her hands started trembling, so she tried closing them between her knee's to keep them from shaking, it only helped a little.

Sliding her chair back so hard and fast that it knocked Beast Boy back, Terra swiftly then stood up with a fierce attitude and stormed towards the door. Several people called for her but she didn't listen, and instead quickly made her way out of the two office rooms and then through the hall. Her fists balled as her emotions pained, Terra set her jaw tight and slanted her eyes to keep any water to leak. She toughened herself, and hardened her heart in order to keep from breaking apart.

Footsteps rounded behind her but she kept walking. Even as a second set of foot falls joined, Terra didn't even turn to look. Her head dipped down slightly as her hair raged around her head in jerky movements with every sprained step she took.

Her name was called again but she ignored them, her senses blurred enough to not even be able to recognize who was yelling at her to stop. She caught sight of the exit door finally, and blasted through it so hard that it left the door swinging back and forth and banging against the railing and wall.

The musty air of the rain soaked city melted at her face and made her skin feel clamy. Terra continued though and turned down the ally, not sure where she was going, she just needed to move. Her nature told her to just keep walking away from the problem, until she felt herself ready to take it on. Whenever that was.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

_Chapter Twenty Five:_

The ultiment failure ringing around her as taunting memories threatened to pop in and out of her mind in a miserable remberence, Terra continued down the ally. Her head hung as light dribbles of rain patted over her head. Her eyes where open but not focused as she watched the foot steps she took with blurred vision, while she felt the sting of losing the highest piece of honor. Forgive and Forget wasn't so easy when the past was so alive and fresh in everything that was tried and done. She was learning this in the hardest way as more and more seemed to just leave her finger tips all together, taunting her as they crossed to a side she could never get too. No matter how many steps she took.

Yeah, she had heard about a lot of old super hero's who never wanted to be known for what they did. And in a way, she could always be like that, staying in secret but still helping others. But in a selfish way, this wasn't just about others. This was about her, this was about the fact that she couldn't have what she wanted. People would scorn and hate her the rest of her life. She wouldn't be able to just parade around a city in some funky colored tights and fancy hairdo with her hands glowing from power. Okay, well when put that way it didn't sound too great.

Terra sighed and hugged her sides closer, her eyes closing briefly as she tried finding warmth. The point was, she couldn't be a known hero, and would never get a chance to reprove herself. She had caused too much pain, she had handed out suffering, and now it seemed the people where handing it back. She didn't want to be just any super hero anyways, she didn't want to be another tight wearing funky snazy haired flying super-power. She wanted to be a Titan, for all she had done, it had always been a piece of something she wanted so greatly. She wanted to be able to say "I'm a Teen Titan."

But she couldn't.

Terra growled and snapped her eyes open as her pace quickened and her face scowled. The earth started rumbling under her feat, each step she took a shutter could be heard from underneath, her emotions awaking the earth and threatening to anger it. Her emotions started eating at her, and her feet jittered to move faster due to it, as if to escape what she couldn't bare. But as a strong hand grabbed her shoulder and spun around, Terra was awakened, though her face dark.

"Let go of me," She pulled back.

Robin slanted his eyes, tilting the edges of his mask to show his dominance. "Terra, settle down." He said. "I know your upset but-"

Terra's scoff interrupted him as she grinned open mouthed and looked away, a mocking look of humor as she raised her arms to her chest, still in cross. "No I'm not." Ignoring Robin's annoyed look, she placed her hands on her hips and faced him again, backing a step first out of his reach. "I didn't like it in there. And..." she looked away, her lips pursing out while her eyes glanced around. "And, it was just getting uncomfortable." Her mock faded as her eyes glanced down to the concrete ally, her arms then falling to her sides.

She breathed out heavily and looked away, trying it ignore the patient, but almost intense look Robin was forwarding towards her. "I ..." Her arms crossed again, tighter. "I just need to go," in a sense of sudden misplacement of judgment Terra turned around and continued back down the alley. She hugged her slicker tighter as a rumble of thunder threatened to open the skies to rain again.

Again though she was turned back around, she sighed and looked back up to Robin, her face altogether pushing into just a look that showed forlorn mindfulness. "You need to go home," Robin said.

Terra blinked, but her face didn't change. Her eyes darted past her former leader. You know, back when there was some hope of being part of his team? Yeah. She knew that in that direction laid the tower, with the other teammates waiting for them to get back with news. She also saw a oddly green hued cat laying on a nearby dumpster. She shook her head though and looked back to Robin. "It's not my home anymore."

"We wont let them decide solely what happens to you," he instructed firmly.

Terra shook her head harder, making her blonde locks slap against her face. "I don't want anyone deciding what happens to me." She looked away, her eyes hardening. "Why is it everyone seems to have something in this but me?" She laughed, then frowned and tucked her chin in. "Oh yeah. Never mind. I keep forgetting."

Robin lifted his chin, he didn't soften at her pity party. In fact, he almost seemed to scorn her for it as he kept his attention completely on her. Terra shifted under his gaze like a child in trouble, but she didn't back down from herself.

"Terra." Robin said, his voice strong and forceful enough to make her look at him. As he spoke, his voice stayed like steel, but somehow, a tint of softness was under his tone. "I didn't haul myself out here in the rain to try and push you in directions you don't want to go. And I didn't stand in there because they wanted me too, and I certainly didn't drag Beast Boy along to make myself feel better." He stared at her a little longer. "I did it because I'm your friend, and my teammate, and as so it's my job to make sure you stay safe."

"Teammate?" Terra asked, her voice almost whimpered as her lips parted.

"Once a Titan, always a Titan." Robin reached out and grabbed her hand, steady even when she jolted. He then reached behind his belt and pulled out a T-com, then placed it in her hand. "Don't ever lose this, and we'll only be a call away."

"I..." Terra looked down at it, not even curling her fingers around the communicator. "I can't take this," she hurriedly looked up at Robin with a frantic look.

"Yes you can."

"But what about-"

"Hey," Robin lightened up just a little. "We're rebel teen agers. Besides they don't have to know." He nodded down at the T-com. "Just keep it with you. If you don't want attenton, don't parade it around. But it needs to stay with you."

"Okay..." Terra looked down and slowly wrapped her fingers around the T-com. She didn't get much of a thought back in before the green cat bounded from the dumpster and towards them. Moments later resuming it's human shape, Beast Boy exchanged looks with Robin who nodded before the changeling turned to the blonde.

"Ready to get back? I don't know about you guys, but I am tired, cold and hungry."

--

--

They trudged over the wet sidewalks, each footstep making a splash as walking in a puddle was inevitable. A few drizzle would topple down from the sky, and heavy gray clouds continued to hover threateningly above. the buildings around where tinted gray from the weathers light, and other buildings reflected the downing clouds. Few people walked on the streets during such a day, but that was all the more convenient for the Titan's and Terra. Fingering the T-com in her pocket, Terra shrugged her shoulders to hug at her neck, a faint grin on her face despite it all.

"Did you ever talk to that one Dude about her friends?" Beast Boy asked, glancing around Terra towards Robin, who shrugged and continued looking ahead. The conversation obviously caught the geomancers attention, and she passed them both curious looks.

"I'm talking to him today, hopefully something can get worked out. Those guys need better influences than what any holding facility can offer." Robin said.

Terra glanced from one to the other, her brow raising as her shoulders dropped. "Who?" When Robin gave her a questioning look she continued. "I mean, who are you talking to?"

Robin looked back ahead and shrugged again. "My old mentor. He heard about the whole case and wanted to talk to me about the other guys, your friends. He might be able to take them in." His voice lowered as he spoke, but Terra caught his words and blinked before looking back ahead.

She might not be the most up-to-date person, but even she knew who trained Robin. Excited suddenly at the thought of one of the biggest legends of 'super' hero's, she looked back to him with a small little grin that better fit a five year old. "Can I come?"

Robin looked back down to her and raised the corner of his mask. "...Why?"

Terra shrugged innocently and bit her lip with her eyes shifting a little. "Well, it's kind of my business too, right?" Though she was equally wanting to go just to see if Robin was talking about who she was thinking of, without mentioning it.

"If... you really want too.." Robin looked away, his voice hesitant almost as if he where embarrassed in a... weird guy-ish way.

"If Terra's going, I'm coming." Beast Boy piped. The leader grunted and shook his head but didn't argue it, he probably guessed it wouldn't do anything that involved Terra, without the changeling hopping along.

"Fine," he grunted.

"When are we going?" Terra asked brightly.

"After we get back home to change."

"Huh? Why?" Terra looked down at her clothes then to Beast Boy before finally at Robin again. "Why would we change?"

"Meeting in private." Robin muttered under his breath.

"Oh... guess the bright spandex where too loud then?" She snickered, feeling comfort in teasing.

But Robin didn't answer though as they continued through the city. As the rain started dripping down faster, they quickened their paces. Terra started lagging behind as she dazed in and out. Her arms crossed loosely and her chin a little higher than it had been. She watched the two boys walk ahead of her as they started a conversation. Well, Beast Boy had started a conversation and Robin was dragged into it. She just grinned and watched, but a moment later her grin fell again as she slowly got the feeling of being watched. Her eyes darted to the side, but she soon ignored it and continued on.

Awhile later, the Tower was beginning to show on the horizon. Terra watched it for a moment before feeling a shiver down her spine again. Her teeth clenched as a sweat twinkled down her brow, the feeling made her nervous. Paranoid with right she tensed up but didn't mention it to the others in front of her. As they turned a corner though, she stopped and turned around slowly. To her right was an ally. it's dark crevasses was beyond welcoming as it's lonely dim stretched onto the sidewalk. Her blue eyes looked it over carefully before she advanced towards it, her arms uncrossing as her steps turned quiet and stealthy.

"Hello?" Terra called out in an innocent voice, but her look was cautious as her brows narrowed. Something scurried in the alley, she snorted and tensed further before advancing. Terra stopped outside the alley, looking into the darkness she cringed against it, knowing better sense was against getting this close. She glanced towards where Robin and Beast Boy had gone, then looked back to the alley and took in a deep breath. The mucky air clammed onto her skin, but another shiver rocketed down her spine against it. She felt her hands shake, but Terra ignored the signs of her bad idea. The rain dripped down faster, bouncing off her head and onto the side walk.

Terra narrowed her eyes further, noting the quiet still of the ally. That had done it, her curiosity and fake act of bravery sent her forward. Not sure what or who she was about to encounter. But the darkness of the alley swallowed her up soon enough, and it told her there was no going back. Another CLANG sounded, and Terra could tell it was done on purpose to get her attention.

"Whose there?!" She demanded loudly, her fists glowing yellow as she looked around, glancing over the gray hued walls, and ladders with no effect in finding who stalked the darkness. Her eyes ran back to ground level, she scanned the dumpsters and as far into the black pitch as she could though it wasn't far. Her feet braced to the floor however, as a voice rang from above in hiding.

"Missed you too."

* * *

SPECIAL THANKS TO **lunabelle0**!! Omg, that idea of putting Batman in here was perfect. Thank you! And Geo should like the fact of good ol' Batty coming in ;D!

And as always, you're all being great readers! LUV DA REVIEWS

Though... I know there are more of you -evil look- I see the hits, I KNOW YOU ARE READING! PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON!! PUSH IT OR... I'LL MAKE ELIE COME UP WITH A THREAT FOR YOU xO!! Lol, I'm hyper.

HOPE YA'LL ARE ENJOYING! THANKS FOR READING!


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

WOOT! RED X!

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Six:_

Terra blinked, her face going blank as her shoulders dropped and her posture loosened. She stared up at the railing, trying to find the owner of the voice she knew. But it was hard considering his outfit, and the fact that it was already dark and dreary out. She slanted her eyes for a better look, just barley seeing his gray outline against the rest of the darkness. She then only spotted it as the white skull glowed briefly, and a curious wind pushed at his over-lengthen cape.

"X." She breathed out, her fists dropping as her eyes went a little wider.

"Figured you'd be hanging around them." He said casually.

"Where have you been?!" Terra shook her head to get away her surprise and hide her joy. "Sneaking around or what?"

"That is kinda what I do for a life."

Terra grunted and touched her forehead with her hand, dipping her head and closing her eyes as she shook lightly. She was reminded again why he was so difficult to deal with, him and his stupid 'no-good' answers, and that stupid cool tone that mocked her. "Why didn't you contact me sooner?" She asked, looking up and resting her chin on her knuckles as she watched him lightly hop from the ladder.

"I needed to disappear."

"Oh you did that alright." She hissed.

"C'mon now, you weren't worried where you?" Red X teased as he lingered in the shadow. But with Terra's glare piercing into him like daggers, he dropped it and shrugged coolly. "Anyway, I've been around town. It wasn't too hard to slip out, everyone is so focused on you. But just to show what a nice guy I am, I checked in on your buddies at the holding pen."

"And?"

"They looked half drugged."

Terra hissed to herself, feeling a scorn build in her throat. But she leaned back and crossed her arms again as her body was able to control itself, though her face stayed ugly with a slanted look. "We're going to get them out of there anyways," she sighed and dropped her look soon after.

"_We're_?" Red X asked, the eye piece of his mask tilting up in questioning.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you to help-"

"Good thing too."

"-Robin's helping." Terra shook her head at Red X in almost disgust. But that would be a lie, since she expected it and it really didn't bother her as much as it should have.

"I heard you went to some little meeting today." Red X leaned on the building, fading into the bleakness almost a little too well. "How'd it all go?"

"Fine." Terra lied, her eyes watching him as her looks shifted back and forth, not sure if she was mad at him or not. "Why did you come back?" She glanced over her shoulder briefly, but no one was passing. Glad they where alone she turned back to him. "You know they want you too, even if they wont admit it."

"Cutie, everyone wants me."

Terra snorted at the nick name. "You're going to get caught if you aren't careful."

"No I wont."

"How do you know?"

"I don't hang out with a loud crowd like you do." X said simply as he gestured further down the sidewalk where the two Titan's had walked down. Terra blinked and followed the gesture and again looked out the alley then felt a frown. Her face flushed as she felt the urge to defend them, Terra turned around with clenched teeth and a cringed face.

"What's that supposed to-"

"C'mon, hanging around those kids, your bound to get more attention than is healthy." Red X pushed himself from the wall and walked a step closer as his voice changed to a slightly more charged and defendant one. Terra watched him draw closer, but only snorted his direction.

"Well, gee, X, it might be better than being by myself!" She snapped, lashing forward as her face twisted again.

"Or maybe being by yourself on the street, is better than in a cage." He countered quickly as he pointed a finger towards her, jolting it closer as he continued. "_Your_ the one not being careful, Terra. And _your_ going to get caught. You need to grow up and get some sense, this clumsy run around is going to find you even more trouble if you don't face facts."

Terra stood there stunned, had he ever used so many words in one together? Not that she could remember. But she failed to let surprise hold long as she crossed her arms tighter in defense as she slanted her brows towards her nose and glared towards him. She opened her mouth to protest that maybe she should just stay with the Titan's, seeing how they had done more than he had, but Red X quickly spoke again before she could get a chance.

"I don't care what anyone in a little office tells you, if you go along your not going to get any better. They aren't going to let you stay with the Titan's. They're either going to play you or just kill you. Life is full of letdowns, so suck it up." Red X scorned towards her, he took a couple steps closer but stopped his advancement and just stood there. On the bridge of the shadows and the lighter shades of gray within the city. Terra bowed her head and stared at her feet, her eyes fighting to keep from watering as her shoulders hugged her neck.

"Following the rules isn't going to help you this time." X said again, his tone falling lower as he composed himself. He sighed and shook his head and backed back away into hiding. Terra glanced up and watched, her look shaky as she shivered. "I'm leaving in three days." He said again as he cool tone played back up.

"Why?"

"If you grow roots, you can't run." Red X chuckled stiffly.

But Terra looked back away to the side, her eyes shifting around as he stumbled a step back. Staring at the wall, she listened to the clatter as X climbed back up the ladder and started to descend off. Another wind pushed and skirted the edges of the alley, but the walls protected her from the brush. It whistled by however, and gave the air a more dense feel. Almost suffocated, Terra swallowed tightly and felt a tingle in her head as feeling touched at her. She head him call out before he left though it only made her shiver again.

"You weren't alone."

After a few minutes, all was quiet. In a more normal way, animals started scurrying around, and bangs on the dumpsters where heard from their clatter. Terra gulped down the lump in her throat and hugged herself and sighed before falling onto the building wall, letting her back slam against it. She lifted one hand to her face and clenched it as she slid down to the wet pavement. With a splash she landed, and her jeans started soaking, but she didn't feel the cold tint. Her knees propped up she breathed out heavily with a clouded head.

Terra wasn't sure what to think now, she still felt the T-com in her pocket, but almost felt betrayed by it. It wasn't offering her the protection or comfort she was longing, and she didn't know why.

Now what... She thought as her fingers gripped her skin tighter as she tried to regain feeling. That automatic shutdown of emotion whenever something got too hard to think about was hard to break. She wasn't even sure what she needed to think about, since things seemed unreal and unlikely. What if the Titan's couldn't protect her? What if her safety wasn't in their hands? She wasn't sure who her enemies where anymore, she wasn't even sure who X was anymore. He had betrayed her, just like everyone else at one point. Now she felt left out rather than in the middle, she just plain didn't have anywhere to go.

Terra trembled and closed her eyes tighter as she felt her finger nails bite into her scalp, her other arm still wrapped around her side tightened as well. She did her best to compose herself, taking in a deep breath then relieving herself from her own bite by lowering her hand. Her eyes opened and she looked down at the pavement, gray and wet from the dribble of rain. With another breath she looked up, her face seemingly hued gray by the weather, her eyes paled again while her damp hair clung to her neck. A small frown on her face, Terra watched a car fly down the small time road then looked back to the alley. Noting it hadn't brightened any even as the sun peeked for a moment from the clouds. A small scruffy little dog pawed past from a dumpster, his toenails clinking as he ran to a new hiding place with a leftover in his mouth.

Shrugging and standing up, Terra brushed herself off lightly and just tried to ignore the heavy feeling her wet jeans gave her. She hugged her slicker tighter, but it didn't help. She was thinking about running after the boys, wondering if they even noticed her absence when she heard someone calling her name.

She blinked and snapped back before looking down the sidewalk, seeing Beast Boy coming towards her. He looked a little relieved and confused but grinned her way. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"Oh," Terra bit her lip and grinned weakly. "I thought I saw someone down there." She said with a dismissing gesture towards the alley.

When he had caught up to her, Beast Boy frowned and looked down the alley, side glancing to Terra before looking at her again. "Who was it?"

"It was, uh, it was no one." Terra shrugged, her grin growing a little with some effort. Wanting to distract him, she touched his arm as she walked past. "Common, lets catch back up. It looks like it's going to rain soon."

--

--

"These jeans feel weird," Terra grumbled as she messed with the top part, pulling and twisting them as they again walked down the city streets.

"Their made for dudes, yeah their going to be weird," Beast Boy laughed as he looked down at the pair of pants Terra had borrowed from him, seeing how hers where completely soaked. 'Sides he never used the clothes in his closet anyways.

"And they smell." She muttered. Beast Boy snorted.

"Common guys, it's going to start pouring any minute, and we're almost there." Robin pulled at the black jacket he wore over casual clothes, and of course sunglasses.

Ignoring the seriousness of Robin's voice, Beast Boy turned to him and laughed, "you know, wearing sunglasses on a rainy day isn't real low-laying." He snickered, but was ignored of course by Robin. The changeling himself had one of Cyborg's image inducer that gave him tanned skin and beach hair. Terra couldn't help but notice the family resemblance then that Beast Boy and Fuse shared. The mention of his name to her, brought Terra back to the main stream of subject as her face sterned.

She crossed her arms around her old gray and black belly shirt, which with the baggy 'dude' pants, gave her a sort of street look. The rest of the walk was in quiet as they hurried the last steps and rounded another corner. The other Titan's had asked little questions when they had gone back home. But as Terra went to her room to change, she had a feeling Robin informed them of the plans, she guessed by the way they gave her sympathetic looks when she went back down.

But whatever. She could stand a little embarrassment from their sympathy.

She just hoped she could keep concentrated during their meeting, right now Red X's words where still floating in her head, and the annoying thing about him was that once he actually talked, his words stuck. They cut a little deep too, and she felt it every time she took a deep breath as if it scraped the wounds that where not yet healed. Besides that, she wasn't sure if she should tell the others he was in town. Actually, she didn't even know if they would care a whole lot as he hadn't caused trouble... yet.

What made her mad with herself, was the fact she was even thinking about not telling them. Of all the people to be loyal too, why that masked friend from hell?! Terra sighed and shook her head, not noticing the looks she got from Beast Boy. Was Red X even to be considered a friend?...Well, she wasn't sure if he was an ally, and she didn't think he was her enemy... what else could he be?

Terra was running just about every bad name she could call him in her head, when the ringing of a little bell woke her back up, and Terra looked around as Robin opened a door. She glanced up at the sign to find the name as she didn't regonize the small diner.

_'Caffeine & Donuts.'_

Cute, she thought with a mocking grin as she shook her head and followed the two inside. She turned and grinned at Beast Boy as he held the door for her but looked away when he returned it with his own grin. Robin walked ahead, like he knew where he was going but Terra lagged a little bit and looked around. Wanting to know her surroundings had become habit than anything else. The place was dinky, a little smaller than Ben's. The tile was black and white checkered, and the bar was straight ahead. Small diner table and chairs where scattered in no real pattern. Up ahead and to the far right was a hall, she guessed that led to the restrooms. The lighting was fair, not enough to blind you but it offered enough for the people inside reading. Which was what? Five people maybe?

Not many, the place was small time. But Terra felt some comfort in that fact and gave a huff of acceptation before following Robin. Just then noticing Beast Boy had waited behind for her, but for now she pretended not to notice. Their talk earlier today in the office had made a small wall, and she wasn't ready to climb over it yet.

Giving the small area a pass of acceptation, Terra hugged her shoulders close to her neck and followed after Robin. Detouring around the tables without looking she noticed that he had sat closer to the restrooms and a more secluded area. Even though there was a window next to the table, it still seemed slightly more private. Her eyes weren't slow to notice the rather tall dark haired man sitting there as well talking to him in a low voice. His hand would shake every now and then with gesture as he spoke, while Robin nodded and leaned back in his wire framed seat.

She felt Beast Boy walking behind her, but it didn't make her anymore confidante as her steps balked. Her tense posture caught the mans attention almost right away as he side glanced at her before continuing to talk to Robin. Terra felt nervous, and not for reasons that most people would, meeting super stars in their own world. She was afraid almost, as it didn't seem good things ever came from large men, as stupid as the small phobia sounded. Sometimes she still felt the sting on her cheek from the day Slade had slapped her across the room, and the pain in her wrists from when Huffmen would order tests to be ran.

The fact that the man wasn't staring at her with some fake smile, made her better though as he pretended to ignore her. Her shoulders loosened a little, but her frown stayed put with a firm place. She stopped a little ways from the table, her arms hugging her sides as she shifted her weight from one side to the next. Her eyes averted down for a moment, then to the side as she saw Beast Boy step beside her.

"Terra, I presume?" The man turned to face her suddenly as his conversation with Robin was temporally cut off.

Terra shifted her weight again and dropped her shoulders further as her chin tilted up. "Yeah."

He grinned lightly and held his hand out towards her. "Bruce Wayne."

* * *

Okay guys, I'm leaving in little less than two weeks, and this might be one of my last updates for a little bit. I'm working on the next chapter already, but Salvation REALLY needs updated so I'm trying to work on it. Darn writers block. I'm just updating ASAP now so that I can get some chapters out before I poof for a little bit xD!

Now as for you people who are reading and not reviewing, HEED ELIE101'S THREATS! PUSH DA BUTTON! xD


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

_Chapter Twenty Seven:_

Terra loosened her shoulders and nodded, with her mood ruined she didn't want to shake hands with one of the biggest guys in super hero history. But at the same time she felt intimidated so tightly shook hands with Bruce very briefly before recoiling her hand to her sides. He didn't frown her way, but looked her over with a quiet curiosity though kept thought to himself. Terra felt Beast Boy move closer from behind, standing with one shoulder behind hers as he reached out and took his turn to shake hands.

"Dude, it is so cool to meet you." He said eagerly, seeing how Bruce was a Rockstar in the eyes of young hero's.

"Pleasure." He said with a small grin then laid his hands on the table neatly. His fingers folding inside the other as his dark eyes returned to Terra. She looked away and shifted, while her teeth nibbled at her lip. She felt Beast Boy move behind her, stepping aside and pulling out a chair for her. She glanced at the seat, not wanting to fall into a vurnable pose, but feeling uncomfortable standing. Terra shrugged her neck then lightly fell into the seat.

Her eyes looked down at Beast Boy's hand that rest on the chair, and pushed her back in. She glanced up higher, hoping to catch his eyes, but failing as he moved off and took the chair next to her. She looked down and frowned lightly before then turning attention to the others in company. Robin was slouching in his seat, arms crossed as he looked around annoyingly. He looked impatient, and a little uncomfortable with having the other two with him during the little meeting. Not that he would admit something like that, but Terra could tell non the less.

"But to business, I'm afraid I don't have much time." Bruce looked down at his watch then frowned towards the teenagers. Robin sat up straight eagerly and nodded. Bruce then continued in a brisk tone that didn't hint towards judgement or emotion. "How many kids are there?" He turned to Robin who answered straightly.

"Four."

Bruce nodded, "that's quite a bit. What else?"

Robin looked a little hesitant to answer as he shrugged lightly and shifted in his seat. "Non of them know how to control their powers completely. I don't know the existent of them either."

Terra found a bit of amusement in Robin's attitude, as her quick witted and smart mouthed leader seemed to suddenly humble in the presence of his teacher. He seemed more like a kid then he usually did, and more unsure.

Bruce lifted his hand to his chin and rubbed it lightly in thought as his face tightened. "Sounds like a big chore." He sighed and leaned back. "One or two is tough enough, and that is with knowing what they are capable of."

Terra frowned and glanced down, her fingers folding on the table. While Robin nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

"Do you know anything else about them?" Bruce asked, though his question was aimed at Robin, Terra lifted her head up and answered.

"Three boys, and a girl. They've been in a cage their whole lives, one has been brain washed."

Bruce seemed to grim further as lines in his face appeared. He turned to Terra as she spoke then encouraged the information. "What else do you know?"

"One is a elemental shape shifter, another one, the girl, was caught between shape shifting. I'm not completely sure on what she can do now. One manipulates the atoms in things, bombs... pretty much. And the last is some kind of empath." She took in a deep breath then glanced down and tapped her fingers on the table.

"Impressive." Bruce then quickly added, "but a handful non the less." He leaned back and shook his head. "I can't take on all four." As the teenagers frowned though, he leaned back to the table. "But I think I can take two. Barbara doesn't need as much supervision anymore, and I can probably have her help."

Before Terra could wonder who Barbara was, what Robin said made her frown. "We don't really have any room to take recruits in, we're going to be busy with Terra." He shook his head. "Unless we paired them up with one of the honorary Titan's, but I don't know if anyone wants another chore."

Strangely, it wasn't the fact that Robin considered her a chore so much, as the fact that he thought she was seriously staying. It was both an honor and a burden, as again Red X's stupid words echoed in her head.

"That's understandable." Bruce agreed. "Besides, they would most likely be best with... more grown influences. It's not going to be easy, even if they decide to try and live a more normal life. I'll ask around and see if anyone has time to train them. If not, we are going to have to get together and figure out... what to do with them. They can't be loose."

Robin nodded as if saying 'duh, no kidding.'which was... kinda weird to see from him.

Terra shifted. "How long is it going to take?" When Bruce gave her a questioning look she cleared her throat and continued. "To find them homes."

He lifted up his hand and shrugged. "A week, at least."

"Oh." She looked back down, not sure why it meant so much how long it was going to take. She wasn't going anywhere, she had a home at the tower as long as the Titan's had a say.

But Red X was going to leave in three days. And she wouldn't be able to find him, unless he wanted her too. Terra tried to ignore the small feeling of loss that was forming in her gut, telling herself that they where bound to go different ways sooner or later.

"I need to be going," Bruce stood up after another glance at his watch. He reached and patted Robin's shoulder. "Keep in touch," then he nodded at the other two before making way for the door. Pulling a black blazer over his clothing as he did so. Terra didn't take notice however, her eyes stayed down as she heaved a breath.

--

--

Terra huddled herself close, a small childish grin on her face as she listened to Beast Boy tell stories. She wasn't sure which one he was telling, but she guessed it was the one about the brain again. He had already told her this story, at the pizza place back when she was pretending to not remember anything. But she enjoyed hearing it again, as the last time somehow seemed so far away.

Chin rested on her knee's, she grinned again when he looked at her and waved his hands during the story. Truth be told she wasn't listening completely, it was kind of going in one ear and out the other. Terra payed more attention to the friendly, warm air that submersed her.

Both of them in their night clothes, Terra couldn't help but think how cute he was in boxers and that white T-shirt. Now noticing it, she was wondering just what caused all those stains. Jeez, it almost looked tye-dyed, but it was still sexy.

Oh God.

Did she just call his shirt sexy?... wtf.

_Friends, Terra. Just friends._

"So then I showed up and-" Beast Boy went on, completely unaware of her... unmindfulness to his story.

Terra stared. _Okay that orange stuff could be orange juice, that green maybe it's grass... couldn've worn off him though... _

"And then we we're like-"

_Just what on earth is that purple spot?... It's annoying... and almost hypnotic. How did he get a purple spot on his shirt?! Jelly maybe? ... does that stain?... It's almost too clean to be jelly, how do you get a perfectly round circle of purple on your shirt? _Terra's face cringed as she tried to figure out her worlds new mystery. A few moments later, Beast Boy apparently took notice. He grinned in a humored way and stopped talking for a minute. Shifting his weight on the bed and making it creek.

"So then I saved the princess and Neopia lived happily ever after after crowning me king."

"That's cool." Terra blinked, staring at his shirt still. Beast Boy barked his laughter, making Terra jolt up and blink at him. Her hands falling to the bed side she stared at him with confusion, before replaying his last sentence in her head. She glared towards him playfully and reached over to punch him. "Your stupid." She joked, fist barley touching his arm.

"I get that a lot." Beast Boy grinned, humor shining in his eyes as that tooth stuck up further.

"Phst, no kidding." She scorned, shaking her head and looking away, failing not to hide her own amusement. She scooted closer to the edge, watching him follow her.

"You know you wanna laugh," Beast Boy teased, crawling closer. Terra watched him from the corner of her eye, frowning rebelliously. He drew closer, until he was right up next to her, grinning in a way that had always scared her. "And if you don't laugh on your own, I'm going to have to help."

Terra tensed to pull away, but Beast Boy was quick and reached to tickle her. Screaming, she grabbed his hand and attempted to push him away. Somehow she only succeeded in pulling him closer.

They both stopped, Terra feeling scorning in her head as she did just what she wanted to avoid. Neither frowning nor smiling, their looks dropped as if being this close somehow closed them off from everything else. Creating a box, a bond.

Terra caught her breath, but could not look away. Beast Boy's eyes didn't meet hers yet, but she knew it was coming. Terra also knew she would melt when it did, but she couldn't avoid it since part of her was willing enough to allow it.

Then it happened, those big green eyes floated to hers, and Terra felt her insides jumble as that strange force went to work. They slowly started growing closer, leaning towards the other even though they weren't supposed too. Terra wanted to object, this couldn't happen right now, she didn't need more things to think about!

"We're just friends..." Terra whispered, but her eyes where on the verge of closing as she kept getting closer. Beast Boy made no response, as his green eyes seemed focused down at her lips. Almost as if begging as he swallowed hard. Inside her head she screamed for something to stop her, but she was getting closer, falling towards him with an invisible force pushing her towards what she wanted but couldn't have completely.

She tried talking herself out of it, even as her mind blurred and her heart skipped rhythm when she felt his hand touch hers. "It's not a good idea," Terra continued muttering her eyes fighting against closing. "It's just going to complicate things-... and... and..."

Too late.

_Way_ too late.

Softly, but eager to catch her, Beast Boy locked his lips over hers. Terra's eyes melted closed all together as she felt her body melt into a numb position. Her shoulders dropped while her hands weakly rose to his chest and gripped his shirt. She felt him move closer and couldn't stop him. She was losing her battle with common sense and falling in that dark little hole called hormones and attractions, and knew her best friend had come to the same fate. As Terra explored his mouth (that sounds gross,LOL!) she was careful about the sharp fangs, but briefly she prickled her tongue against them anyways a couple times. Getting a strange thrill in her gut from it, that she really just couldn't explain. They started moving together, anticipating each others intentions and Terra's leg soon propped up around Beast Boy's side.

For a split second she heard herself scream inside with joy and felt something so right that it was hard to ignore. But again she did her best to push it away to get out of this. It would only bring pain in the long run, pain she didn't have room to house right now. But it was impossible to pull away, the will power wasn't there.

Terra opened her eyes lightly and pulled away, tugging at Beast Boy's lips before leaning her forehead against his. His green eyes opened half way and his face tilted up to catch her full face. They exchanged breaths, feeling the warmth and taking in the others scent. Terra lowered one of her hands and let it land softly onto Beast Boy's. At first he didn't pay it much attention, until she slid it further up her leg in encouragement, he blinked surprisingly and looked to be resisting the urge to look down to see if he was correct at where he was handing.

At the slightest amount of motion closer, the two locked back together eagerly. Running her hand up his arm, Terra soon then felt coarse hair tickle at her fingers. She danced the tips of her fingers up the back of his neck while they heads shifted back and forth, not able to get enough in one sitting. A moment later, Terra found herself scooted closer, she wasn't sure how they where still able to move around, seeing how their chests bumped back and forth while they both pushed against the other lips locked tight. They began teetering back and forth seeing how Beast Boy was sitting on the edge of the bed, and when Terra landed a hard kiss, Beast Boy threw them both back to avoid hitting the floor.

Beast Boy broke away and caught himself before landing on Terra. With his hands on either side of her lower waste he took in ragged breaths with wide eyes. All the excitement was making his heart rush about ninety miles over the speed limit. As he looked Terra over, it was almost hard to believe. Oh yeah, this "friends" thing worked out, he was warning himself that this was a risky situation to put himself in. Terra, as delicate in her emotions, She could fall further from him just from her own overwhelment of thought, and inner confusion.  
But at the same time when he saw her, it was almost torture to stay away. It nagged at him and pushed him to his limits.

But maybe she as right, maybe this was a bad idea. They had said "just friends" but it wasn't turning out like that. But things where already complicated, and this wasn't going to help the situations right now. Their timing was horrible, and something in Beast Boy's head agreed that he needed to just back off. Of course then, Terra picked that moment to reach up and touch his lips with hers, and a shiver rocketed down his spine and his blood rushed all over again. This was going to be hard.

Her hands reached up and gripped his arms as she teased him closer. Her fingers started brushing at his T-shirts sleeves before they pushed past to touch his shoulders. For such a small amount of touch, it gave him a thrill in his gut. Closing his eyes again Beast Boy gave into the tease and pushed them both back down. As a result, her hands fell from his shoulders and fell inward to his chest, again pulling on his shirt. Beast Boy's hand lightly touched her leg again, not getting any scolding for it he brushed his thumb against her skin.

She shivered under him and tensed, her movements started getting choppy but he forgot to pay attention. His hand started advancing, sliding all together to the brim of her boxers, while the other hand stayed pressed to her side. Beast Boy navigated his mouth a little further, grabbing the corners of Terra's lips in discovery of new territory. The taste was addictive, and he liked the way she countered him by reaching to the side and breathing on his face. Fingers aching, Terra started tugging the white T-shirt upwards, short, jerky movement's at a time. soon her finger tips brushed at his skin, and it sent a whole new tint of emotion through her. He tensed his shoulders and moved up a little more, his hand following her leg as he did so, so that his fingers pushed past her boxers.

The advancement lasted for a little longer, but Terra started getting skittish. She opened her eyes and started breathing harder as her heart rushed. Her face started flushing as thoughts raced through her mind while she started at the green skin. Her fingers balled into tighter fists around his shirt though she stopped her movement and turned her face to the side. Beast Boy tried following her, his lips still managing to catch the corners of her own.

"Beast Boy," she breathed out. He ignored her, and Terra was forced to harden her voice even though it still wavered.

"Beast Boy, stop." She moved her hands away, sending one to grab his hand before pushing it off of her. She felt him stiffen and pull away lightly, but wouldn't look at him. Terra gulped as she felt what almost could be called shame swell in her throat. Letting go of him, she fell back to the bed and turned her face to the side. Terra bit her lip and scooted out from under him. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Beast Boy backed away, face confused but head hung. "Terra, I didn't mean to, I mean... I'm sorry I-"

"I think you need to go." She whispered instead as she sat up and hugged her sides closer.

Opening his mouth to speak, but thinking better of it. Beast Boy nodded, his green eyes lingering on her still in hopes she would look his way.

"I'm sorry if I pressed too hard... you know I wouldn't want to-"

"Just go."

Beast Boy back away completely, as Terra tried not to act like she didn't know he was hurt. She gripped herself closer and made sure not to look at him. She wasn't sure what it was that had turned everything so cold, besides sense finally breaking the barriers of her mind before the progression. Her face darkened, knowing that had been too cold. She couldn't be in a relationship right now, and damn it if she couldn't get out of here before she made out with him again! Terra swallowed again, this time it was harder though as the lump was growing, she had time to call him back. Apologize and try to go back to talk or something, he wasn't too far gone, still in her palm, teetering on the edge.

Terra listened as her door opened and closed softly, before she allowed herself to tremble then fall back on her bed, feeling the warmth that still haunted it. Laying on her back, she closed her eyes to the ceiling and laid her hands on her chest. Her jaw tightened as she took in a deep breath. Battling her emotions that threatened to strangle her. Thoughts racing from her mind, as the rush hadn't worn off, flared and pointed to what the facts where that X had been telling her to face.

* * *

Bawa, Tia naughty. LOL!

BOOYAH! I did get another chapter done. (I'm leaving this weekend.) Still trying to get Salvation updated though... this writers block is awful. Sorry if this chapter was a little short, and choppy too.

Sorry if I didn't play Batman right... I really did try, but though I think he is really cool, I don't watch the shows or read the comics. So I used my best guess.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

_Chapter Twenty Eight:_

Being in her own room again was weird, and uncomfortable. You'd think that after what seemed like forever of running around Nevada and California trails a cool, quiet and homey room would feel like heaven. But all it felt like was a springy mattress that poked up at her spine. Terra growled and turned over again, listening to the springs jingle and the bed frame creek from the weight it hadn't held in over a year.

Though painted to match her favorite landscape, the fake mountains and desert seemed small and altered now. Her room felt small, and closed in, despite the large area. She stared at the wall, blinking slowly as she tried to embrace a much needed sleep. Things in her head, it was hard to try and embrace anything though that didn't concern them. Terra sighed, her breath falling limp in the empty room. Her face cringed as she rolled to her back again and set her hands to her stomach, staring at the ceiling painted purple and dotted with white stars.

Terra took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly and letting it stale in the air. Now she wasn't sure it was the bed that was keeping her up tonight, as she still hadn't found the facts she was supposed to be looking into. It was taking too much brain power, and she didn't want to ponder on it anymore. Her fingers tapped against her skin lightly as her nose crinkled. Her mind was fuzzy, clouded and too misty to understand anything right now. Course, it might help if she got some sleep.

Testing her ability to control her own state of mind, Terra closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. Her lashes covered her eyes, and Terra let her mind go limp and numb. The embracing darkness wasn't comforting though, it threatened to be a movie screen for memories, so Terra quickly jolted her eyes back open.

She gave a squeal of annoyance and jolted up in bed. Her unbrushed hair matted at the back of her head. Terra un-knowingly brushed her open palm over the back of her head lightly as she looked to the side and sighed. A moment later, she kicked the sheets from her feet and threw her legs over the edge of her bed. After wrapping her brown blanket around her shoulders, Terra then stood up with a clumsy grace and wobbled to her window.

She detoured around her stuff from memory, and then found herself standing in front of the large opening in the wall, blocked only by glass. Her brows furrowed as her arms crossed to her side. Terra looked out over the lake, watching the black blue waters swish before she looked to the bridge her room faced. Car lights blared as they zoomed over the bridge, and little lights shined from the bridge itself.

Terra hugged herself closer and continued looking out, not knowing what she was waiting for. It humored her tired brain though that she almost expected X to pop up. She grinned briefly with the thought, before ducking her head down and giving it a gentle shake. Not sure what to make of herself.

By dawn, Terra had come to some point with her own mind. Though still it was mixed and crossed paths, she knew she was ready to move on. Her past was so far and so close, that she sometimes wondered if it was even as she remembered. If maybe her mind had dramatized it and she was over reacting. But then memory would poke and scream back the cries of the people who had fallen under her ruthless strides. It needed to be put behind her, her steps needed to lighten and her heart breathe. Watching the sun peek over the mountains to the side, Terra had placed her hand on the glass, and in her sitting position leaned against it. She waited for the sun to shine on her, holding breath to see if it dared touch against her darkened soul. When it did, she felt the warmth, it touched at her palm and promised everything would be okay in the end... but it didn't tell her when the end would be. Terra frowned and leaned her forehead against the glass, her eyes longing as she trembled.

Business needed taken care of first. Red X, the Titan's, the others from Area 51... so many things needed addressed before she considered her own escape. Which always brought her back to the thought, what was going to happen to her? The government didn't want her, but they couldn't let her go. The Titan's where the complete opposite, and while X straggled somewhere between.

It was when these cross roads blocked her, she sighed and tried to start all over. Getting everywhere and no where. She was ready inside, to move on and find out what life was like outside this city, and shame. But so many things where shackling her down here. Her fingers then tapped against the glass while her other hand hugged her brown blanket close.

For a moment, she stared at the reflection in the glass. Under the baggy eyes, matted hair and pale face, she was there. Somewhere, Terra had to refind herself as she stared at a glued mask. In an almost humor attempt, she reached from the glass and pushed at her eyes as if it would erase the bags. Needless to say, she wasn't surprised when the dark rounds stayed in place. She smiled and scoffed to herself then laid her hands into her lap, watching her rugged fingers tap her thighs.

This drama was getting old. Sighing, Terra wearyingly looked back up at the window and watched the sun awaken the sky, and brighten the landscape. "Something needs to change..."

Her thought lasted a little longer, before she brought herself back to fact. Sitting up straighter, Terra cleared her throat and tried this weird brainstorming thing. Hey, it's more painful than it sounds. Solitude in thought though became boring, Terra glanced towards her stereo and grinned towards it. Limply she tumbled the remote from her coffee table, and clicked the "play" button, not caring what old CD was in there, as long as it provided some backround noise.

She tossed the remote to the side and leaned back on the window and stared outside. Most everyone was taken care of, only she was left. Terra had to figure out what was going to happen to her. She didn't trust the Government, laying her life in their hands wasn't something she would do. She had learned not to trust so easily, and it had been a harsh lesson. But well learnt. She didn't have any place left to run, but she was a danger to the Titan's by public eye.

Terra sighed loudly and thumped her head against the glass, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead back and forth. Her fingers gripped her blanket tighter as a settling breath left her lips. She didn't notice she was falling into sleep, until a soft knock on her door startled her back up. Terra closed her eyes again and shook her head before opening them, blinking she looked to her door, and listened as another knock lightly tapped against the door.

"Come in?" She called unsurly. Not sure who would be up at this time, and want to see her.  
She heard it swish softly open, and heard someone walk in, but the couch blocked her view. She wasn't made to wait long however as she was spoken too.

"I thought I heard music coming from here." Robin said quietly, Terra saw him as she stood up completely wrapped in her blanket. "but it's so early, I wasn't sure if you were up or not."

"Forgot you where an early bird," Terra joked with a tired grin.

"Bad pun." Robin scorned lightly with his own grin as he took a couple steps inside, leaving the door open however. "You don't look like you got much sleep."

"I didn't," she sighed, looking towards the window for a moment.

"Did you get any at all?" Robin crossed his arms and looked her over carefully, lifting a brow in questioning.

"No."

"Why?"

Terra shrugged. "I dunno, I just couldn't sleep."

"What where you thinking about?" Robin pried.

Terra shrugged again and looked down to the floor. "Just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"People stuff."

Robin looked back to the door, seeing if anyone was passing or not then took more steps towards her and lowered his voice. "Relationships?"

Terra scoffed and scuffed her toe to the floor and shrugged again. "A little bit."

"Want to share?"

Terra shook her head, feeling her cheeks heat a little. "No way."

Robin chuckled then and let his arms drop. "Just asking." He waited a moment, looking around, before crossing his arms again out of habit and looking to Terra. "Well, since your up, want breakfest?"

The geomancer looked up to him and stared for a moment, then nodded. "Sure," she grinned.  
Terra let her blanket drop and took uneasy steps towards Robin, her head ducked down a little bit as she rubbed her arm. Robin grinned towards her in greeting before turning around and leaving down the hall. She followed him, staying quiet until they entered the rec room.

Robin flicked on the lights, showing them the giant room the Titan's spent ninty percent of their time at home in. Terra walked in after Robin left to the kitchen area. She looked around with a small frown on her face. Terra wanted to call this home, but something in her wasn't allowing it, something about it just wasn't home anymore. She shook her head and turned towards the bar table, lightly taking a seat at it she placed her elbows on the counter and watched.

"So, what are you making?"

Robin shrugged. "I usually just eat a cereal bar or something if no one else is up. But since I got company, what do you want?"

"Waffles with peanut butter chocolate chips and marshmallow syrup." Terra yapped out immidenantly with a childish grin.

Robin cringed, then bent down the cupboards. Terra heard clinking and shifting of boxes and cans for a moment, before Robin stood up with a single box. "We only got waffles and syrup."

Terra pouted for a moment, before brightening up. "Any chocolate syrup?"

"Probably,"

"Then I'll take that and a waffle."

Robin shrugged, but then to Terra's surprise he tossed the waffle mix back into the cupboard and shifted to the freezer. She watched him curiously, as he opened the freezer and dug around in it before pulling out a rectangle box. "Cyborg and Beast Boy swear against waffles that you toss in the toaster, but when their not around, I find it easier and quicker than cooking them from scratch."

Terra barked out her laughter. "True," she agreed as she watched Robin pop four waffles in the big toaster that was (next to) never used. A little while later, she was enjoying a plate of steaming toaster-warmed waffles with chocolate syrup. Terra grinned towards Robin in thankment before forking the first bite in her mouth. Her eyes closed for a moment as she savored the flavor, it had been forever since she had enjoyed any 'good' food.

"Like it?" Robin asked. Terra nodded before forking more in her mouth. Satisfied with her answer, Robin picked at his small breakfast, standing at the other side of the counter he didn't look interested in his food.

There was an amount of quiet, in which Terra quickly then picked up and slowed her eating. She eyed Robin briefly between bites, noticing his unease. "Whats wrong?" She finally asked.

Robin didn't answer at first, his food nearly untouched he messed with it some more before pushing it aside alltogether. The boy wonder cleared his throat, turning to Terra with a mixed face. "How much do you know about Red X?"

Terra startled a little bit, blinking and tensing posture. The question wasn't what she had been expecting. "Not much. Why?"

"Just curious." Robin said quickly. "Since you hung around him, I was wondering we could learn something new."

A piece of her was offended, to think he might actually believe she would so easily give someone up like that... again. Her voice harshening a little, Terra looked away, "sorry to dissipoint. He keeps to himself."

"I know."

Where was this going?

Robin cleared his throat again before adding in; "I think he might be in town, and anything new could help if he robs someone again."

"What makes you think he's in town?" Terra gave him a sidelong look.

Robin stifled. "He has a habit of showing up where the action is."

"Are you always this strict in the mornings?" Terra tried lightening, but it didn't even work on herself. So gave very little effect on Robin. He didn't answer, shrugging instead as he threw away his food and lightly dumped his plate in the sink.

Robin wasn't this tight unless something was up. Terra shifted her weight and eyed around the room for something to excuse her. She figured he had suspicion about something, by the way he pried and then hid it with excuses, but Terra knew better than to dig with questions. She also knew that she wouldn't learn anything that way either, and Robin wouldn't let on unless he had too. Instead she tried a change in subject, since it was too early to ask anyone else to wake up to keep company.

"You know, I've been thinking." Terra started airily.

"Yeah?" The leader raised the corner of his mask.

"I've done a lot... a lot of bad things." The blonde averted her eyes down. "Stuff people don't forget, and I know that there is always going to be someone or something to remind everyone of the past." She paused for a moment, getting no response from her company, Terra continued slowly. "Those reminders aren't going to go away... and people aren't going to forgive it all either. I don't blame them, but..." She shrugged. "It's just," the drowsiness started kicking in, fogging up her brain and making it harder to think clearly.

Terra shook her head lightly, trying to wake herself up some. "It's not safe here for me... and," She looked up at Robin with a dragged and weary face. "It's not safe for you guys, the Titan's, if I stick."

"You don't have to worry about that." Robin said, his face cautious of her decisions.

"Yes, I do." the geomancer stated, her voice hardening. "I need to learn to grow up some... face some facts maybe."

Robin paused a moment, his expression showing thought before he nodded slowly. "You want to leave?"

"Yes..." Terra sighed and looked back away. "And no." After catching her own words, Terra blinked then looked up to Robin, opening her mouth to rephrase herself. But he lifted his hand up, and she stayed quiet.

Setting his hand back down and crossing his arms, Robin nodded. "I know what you mean."

Terra shifted some more, biting her lip for a second. "...and?" She asked, feeling a small jitter under her skin.

Robin waited, then answered. "And... I think it's your choice, no one can decide for you. Your always welcomed here, Terra. But if you don't want to stay, then no one is going to make you."

"Wow, that was helpful." She grunted in sarcasm, grinning lightly though. "No words of advice? No criticism? No 'well... if that's what you really want,' speeches?" She raised her brow.

Robin grinned, "I'll let those pass. Just make sure you know what your doing, and don't just run off."

Terra nodded, taking a deep breath to keep the sting from that little bit of advice hurting.

"Do you know where your going?"

Terra cringed. "Uhm... no."

"You'll need to figure that out."

"I know." Terra readied to continue, when the clanking of one of the Titan's interupted with arrival. The geomancer looked over her shoulder as Cyborg walked in yawning. She glanced at Robin quickly, but he only nodded, assuring he would keep the conversation private.

"Mornin' ya'll." Cyborg greeted, stepping int other kitchen area. Robin looked over his shoulder, giving out a casual greeting back.

"Hey Cy," Terra smiled, he waved at her before looking around the kitchen. She watched him look at the box of frozen waffles, then her plate. The blonde quickly frowned as a tight, shaded look over came her robotic friends face.

"Frozen waffles?" He mouthed out, sending a glare towards Robin. The boy wonder blinked, the edges of his mask widening as he looked up at Cy. "Man, what kind of Titan are you?" Before Robin could answer though, Cyborg pushed him out of the kitchen. Sending him stumbling over his own clunky boots for a split second with unbalance.

"AHH!"

"Now, stay out while I make our girl some real food."

Terra couldn't help it as she started laughing like mad, as Cyborg whipped out a chef hat from one of the drawers, and lightly placed it on his head.

* * *

Yey x) I finally finished this chap, I had the first half written from the boring nights spent in a Hotel xP But anyways, sorry Salvation is taking so dog gone long. I have just started running out of steam for it (I worked on it in bits, and I'm not going to abandon it.) and have been having issues.

Thanks for all those reviews guys 8D! (Over a 100... -wipes tears from eyes- So beautiful.)


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

_Chapter Twenty Nine:_

"Wow, you've really outdone yourself." Terra stated, as shock overcame her. Looking over the table that was placed a crossed from the kitchen, was mounds, if not mountains of food. You name it, it was there. In fact, Terra wondered how they even stored his much food.

Waffles (handmade, of course.), eggs, ham, bacon, sausage, toast. FRENCH toast, pancakes (with or without fruite.), beverages of every kind, and that was just skimming the top. Terra snatched a muffin from some random pile to the side, and nibbled on the edges as the rest of the Titan's looked over the buffet.

"Thank you," Cyborg beamed, Starfire beside him grinning as she placed a small plate of food to the table as well. "Now this is real food, no frozen rip offs," the half robot gave Robin a sidelong look. Robin, of course, only shook his head and dismissed the disappointment.

"But, we are missing people!" Starfire noted, looking around.

"No we're not," Raven muttered, sipping her tea peacefully.

Terra looked around, noting that not only Beast Boy was missing, but Fuse and Vix hadn't awoken yet either. Or, they hadn't braved down the halls. She mused. Her eyes looking over the room of people, before she blinked and looked to Robin. "I'll go get them up?"

"Sure," Robin shrugged towards the hall.

"Just hurry up!" Cyborg stated, watching her as she grinned and ran towards the hall. "The food is going to get cold!! And I am NOT letting this go to waist!"

"Noted!" Terra called behind her before running through the hall. As she got closer to the hall, her eagerness started to drop though. Beast Boy's room was closer, so she should get him up first. Her quick jog slowed to a paced walk as she thought for a moment. This was the same guy she had coldly told to leave, even after he apologized for the scene that wasn't even really his fault.

She sighed though, and tried to ignore it. Maybe she was just mis-matching her emotions, she wasn't sure which direction to go in with them. Or maybe she was just ignoring the direction everyone but herself was sure she should go in. Either way, Terra was doing her best to ignore them, so she could sustain a friendship.

Terra came to Beast Boy's door moments later, and placing her hand on the door, gently slid it open. The first thing she noticed was the was smell, a little rancid, it told her why the pants she had borrowed stunk. Leaving the door wide open in hopes it would draw out some of the smell, she detoured over scattered items on the floor towards the bunk bed.

About five steps, and two stubbed toes later, Terra was standing near it, her hands on her hips as she smirked up at where he was sleeping. Half hanging off with his mouth wide open, and of course, snoring. Terra chuckled before reaching up and slapping at his hand.

"Beast Boy," she called, but got no more response other than an aggravated groan as he rolled over. "Hey! Beast Boy!" She called, louder, still getting no response. Terra sighed, ducking her head as she shook it. "C'mon! Your going to miss breakfast!"

"Ten more minutes." He pulled away, rolling to his side with his back to her.

"In ten minutes, all the food is going to be gone!"

He muttered something she couldn't understand, but Terra knew he wasn't getting up. She snorted and slanted her brows. Terra looked around the mess of a room, but nothing seemed offering to help her, without the pure torture of her victim. Instead, Terra reached over and gripped the ladder and used her arms to hop over the pile of junk under it, landing on the ladder. she climbed up about half way, able to see Beast Boy laying there snoring. and of course, still wearing what he had on last night.

She cringed then reached over and gripped his shoulder and shook it lightly. "Beast Boy," but again he only muttered in response. Sighing with annoyance, Terra glared at his back before tightening her grip on his shoulder and shaking it harder. "BEAST BOY!!"

Beast Boy yelped and startled up quicker than Terra expected. His sudden jolting upwards upright, sent Terra automatically wanting to back away. Of course, being on a ladder that meant falling back as her heel slipped from the slippery wood, and her hands, shaken from his shoulder where ungrasped.

Now it was Terra's turn to scream as she fell back with a soft THUD down into a dirty pile of clothes. She laid there and moaned for a moment, not sure if the smell or the small amount of pain where more unbearable. Her eyes closed from instinct, she laid there for a little while longer before bringing her arms under her and pushing herself upright. Hand going to her head, though the surprise had hurt her more than anything.

"TERRA!" Beast Boy yelped, she guessed he had happened to look over. "Are you okay?!"

"No... it stinks... really bad... down here." She mumbled, opening her eyes and looking down at the pile of random clothing she was laying in. Not sure if she was thankful for the clothing for breaking her fall or not. Terra opened her eyes and blinked a few times before regaining her vision, as again, it was more of the surprise than actually falling back. She looked up, to where Beast Boy was sitting and staring at her with a sorry expression.

Terra smirked up at him, her brows twisting down as her lips cocked upwards. Her fingers wrapped around something, before she put force. Beast Boy yelped and ducked before the pop can flew over his head and sounded a CLANK against the wall.

Beast Boy sat up and blinked before looking over his shoulder, where the can had splattered some left over pop over his dark wall. He raised his brow before turning back to Terra. "You threw that at me!" His eyes went wide again before he ducked right before something else flew over his head. It looked like a shoe. This time he sat back up quickly and playfully looked back down to Terra. Who did nothing else but smile innocently his way.

"Oh, it is SO on!" He called. the changeling quickly grabbed another pop can (that happened to be on his top bunk) and tossed it down and Terra's way. He watched as she managed to move right before the can landed where she had been sitting. The geomancer quickly wrapped her fingers around another weapon, and chucked it right at him with force that took a little effort. Surprised by the ferocity of her attack, he was glad that it had only been an old stuffed teddy bear.

Beast Boy muttered a yelp as it slammed him over his forehead, before scrambling to find something else to defend himself. Quickly he caught his pillow and shielded himself as Terra continued her attack, throwing things from balled up shirts, to broken action figures, to even a couple plastic cups. When he felt that the attack had ceased for a little while, Beast Boy re lucently lowered his pillow and glanced down at Terra. What he saw though, scared him.

"What IS this thing?" Terra cried, holding out a giant ball made of socks in both hands. Her face twisted to look almost as horrified at holding the weapon as Beast Boy was. Even he had never touched it without his gloves, but Terra was holding it barehanded, though seemed to be regretting it. She took a small wiff of it, then cried out and turned her head away. "And why does it smell like these socks haven't been washed in years?!" She gagged then passed Beast Boy a side long look.

"Heh heh..." He placed his hands on the edge of his bunk bed, looking down at her with one of those cutely guiltly look. "Cyborg and I called it a stank ball.

"Stank... ball?" Terra raised her brow, passing the round gather of socks a perplexed look.

"Yeah, it's a sport." Beast Boy perked up some more, seeming to think she wouldn't dare throw it at him.

"Wow... uh... interesting." She eyed it carefully with a somewhat mixed face of expressions. A moment passed in quiet, before Terra bounced the stank ball up in her hands a few times, not cringing as much as it squished in her palms. Letting it settle, she looked up at Beast Boy again, as a somewhat evil look dawned over her face like a shadow. Beast Boy blinked, his face dropping all together as he looked from the stank ball to Terra, then back again.

"Your not-"

"I can give you a head start, if you really want."

"But Terra that-"

"Stinks?"

"... well, yeah. And it's kind of nasty-"

"Oh c'mon, I bet you and Cy chuck each other with this thing all the time."

Beast Boy snorted. "Not as much after Starfire had us watch another Fungus show. It was all about-" he waved his hand in the air. "-what grows in old socks and crap."

Terra cringed and looked back to the stank ball. "Ew..."

"Yeah- AHHHH!" Beast Boy yelped as Terra swiftly threw it at him without any warning. It hit too, smacked him right in the fact, sending the changeling falling to his back crying out as the nasty wrap of socks left a taste in his mouth. The blonde pointed and laughed hardily, pointing her finger up at him, even as he sat up and peeled the stank ball from his poor tortured face. She settled down, grinning and looking up at him, her happy face soon dropped however as Beast Boy clutched the stank ball tightly.

"... wait, B, hang on. Please don't, I WAS JUST PLAYING!" Terra backed towards the door, thankful she had left it open. "C'mon, I didn't mean to really-... Beast Boy! Noooo!!" She whined further as her steps quickened. Beast Boy only narrowed his eyes and grinned towards her, tensing his arm as he balanced the stank ball in it.

"Goes around comes around," he reminded hauntingly.

"Beast Boy! DON'T!" She cried, widening her eyes. But he had already thrown the stank ball her way. Letting out a scream, Terra ducked quickly enough to dodge the hit, as the stank ball went flying over her head. Of course, next thing she heard was a yell of surprise, and then groans of protest.

Terra blinked, looking down at the floor before looking over her shoulder, feeling her face go blank as she viewed Fuse with his back to the wall... and stank ball in the face.

"Man, this is SO nasty!!" He cried, peeling it away, while Vix pointed and laughed. "Uhg!" the blonde teenager held the stank ball in his hands, out stretched away from his body and looked down at it with a disturbed face.

"Oops." Beast Boy muttered.

"Who threw that?!" Fuse demanded next, passing glances from Terra to Beast Boy. Although, without missing a beat, Terra pointed childishly upwards towards Beast Boy.

"He did!"

"Hey!" Beast Boy snapped, glaring down at her before dodging the stank ball's stanky fury. Quick to retaliation however, the changeling grabbed it and threw it back to Fuse, who side stepped away.

"Okay! I am SO out of here!" Terra declared, sending both boys annoyed looks as she sprang to her feet and started down the hall.

"Wait for me!" Vix caught up quickly, linking her arm with Terra. She looked over her shoulder to the boys however, "you guys play nice!" She teased, Terra chuckled.

"So how are you doing?" Terra asked, looking towards her old friend with an worn grin. Ignoring Fuse as he screamed while being smothered with another counter stank-ball attack.

"Pretty good." Vix replied as she bobbed her head to the side and back cheerfully, while her tail swished over the floor. "You know, considering I'm a mutated freak that belongs in a manga comic." She laughed.

"That's looking on the bright side, I guess." Terra cringed.

"Bout you?" The copper haired girl ask, tilting her face to the side so that her brown eyes could see Terra. As her large mass of hair acted almost like a block.

"Fine." The blond replied, shifting her eyes to the floor. "We found someone to take you guys in, your going to have to be seperated though."

Vix frowned. "Not that I'm not interested in what's going to happen to me, or those guys I hang out with for some stupid reason. But, I asked how you where doing." She reminded, poking Terra's shoulder with a sharp finger nail.

Terra passed her a darkened grin, that highlighted the bags under her eyes. "I already told you, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"Well, I am."

"No your not." Vix tightened her hold on Terra's arm. "What's wrong? I mean, we're all out of that lab, we got homes, we're going to stay in touch-... what's to be upset about?"

The geomancer sighed, shaking her head. "The important thing is you guys got a place to go, and your all going to stay in touch and be safe. Probably get training if you want it it," Terra verged from subject. "Matt is going to crap his pants when he finds out, and Kyle should get some healing time to regenerate-"

"TARA!" Vix snapped, her voice rising into an almost unbearable screech as she stopped and pulled her arm away, throwing it to her hips as she pushed her lips out and stared at Terra. Her fox like ears, though small, pinned back against the side of her head as her brows narrowed.

Terra blinked, looking at her with a blank expression of surprise. "What?"

"I want to know what is happening with YOU! Y-o-u." Vix jabbed at her shoulder again, this time harder with each spelled out letter. Terra snorted in defense, pushing her hand away and crossing her arms.

"What's it matter?"

"It matters to me!" The girl said, her look falling into a more somber one as her ears drooped and her tail fell to the floor.

"I, I don't know what's going to happen." Terra looked away, her arms tightening.

"How do you not know?"

"I just don't."

Vix snorted then shook her head, sending her rebel hair bouncing around her head. She quickly locked her arm back with Terra's, not taking no for an answer Terra was forced to walk along. If there was anything annoying about Vix, it was that she was out going and well... not afraid to invade space.

"Well, lets start with basics then." She started. "Where are you staying?"

"I dunno..."

"C'mon Ter."

"I think I'm leaving."

"Where?"

"... out of town?"

"Wow... you really don't know, do you?"

"That is kind of what I've been saying!" The geomancer snapped. Then she sighed, loosening her tense posture. "It's too risky for me to stay here. I've done a lot of... bad things, and people don't like me." She chuckled darkly.

"Ah..." Vix nodded, not asking. "Your not going alone, are you?" She side glanced towards her friend. But Terra shrugged.

"I dunno."

"You are so hopeless," Vix laughed, tightening her arm in a girlfriend hug as they came to the rec room. Terra laughed, but it was fake, as her look quickly dropped. Because, she believed Vix, and not in a funny way either.

"Bout time!" Cyborg greeted as he waved over the plates of food.

"Daaaaaaaang." Vix widened her eyes, removing her arm from Terra's as she eyed the food. "You guys know how to cook."

"Problem is, they don't know when to stop." Raven muttered, sipping her tea lightly while keeping her gaze to the book. Out of the corner of her eye, Terra saw Starfire start to fly over. She knew this part, and this was the part where she ran faaaaaar away. Vix gave her a confused look as the geomancer dashed towards the table. Then a surprised one as the alien drew up.

Starfire blinked happily. "Oh, hello! I was wondering if you would like to share the friendship with me?"

"Uhm," Vix shifted her eyes back and forth before grinning. "I guess so?"

"OH THANK YOU!" Starfire waisted no more time, friendship announced, she moved in with her infamous bone-crushing hug that made the Titan's and Terra cringe, while Vix looked as if her eyes where about to pop out of their sockets, as her tail went through spazzes. When Vix was set back free, she breathed in heavily, giving Starfire a weak grin.

"Wow, your uh... strong."

Starfire giggled in response. "Come! you must eat!"

Terra smirked and watched as her fox-formed friend take a couple steps towards her before dashing the last few steps. "Thanks for leaving me." She hissed under her breath.

"I didn't figure you'd die. I lived through it, you could." Terra chuckled. Vix snorted, then grabbed a bagel and bit into it. Awhile after that, Terra fell quiet as she listened to her friends talk. It was comforting to see everyone enjoying themselves and the company over breakfast. A large, and plentiful breakfast, it made her smile when they all laughed over something, or nodded in agreement over a subject.

She was just wondering where Beast Boy and Fuse had gotten too, or what they could have been talking about. Terra shifted, looked to the hall door, cringing in thought as she got ready to go look for them. But as if some force had read her mind, the changeling came bursting in.

"Guys!" Beast Boy came shouting out, excited he sprang into the room. "Guys you wont believe it!!"

"What?" Robin was first to ask, while everyone else looked to him curiously.

"This Fuse guy, DUDE! He is like, my cousin!!" He screamed. "Seriously! Remember I told you guys about my family that one time?! And this guy is like- CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!"

"... I'm out of here." Raven quickly landed her feet to the floor, and walked quickly in the hall as Fuse came in. A short burst of laughter followed her, before the questions started.

--

--

Later that day, or rather as evening began over the city, the geomancer found herself outside. Everything seemed to excited, what with Fuse and Vix really getting to know the Titan's, and Beast Boy's obvious joy. She felt a tinsy bit felt out, but really she had been more ashamed that she had too tell them she was going to leave. She didn't want to break the cheer, besides that... it was just nice outside.

Terra sat on the shore line, perched on a rebel large stone she had taken before. She glanced to where her boot where, then back down to where her toes stayed just out of reach of the water that lapped towards her every now and again. She took in a deep breath, taking her surroundings in with vivid memory, locking it with special care. Two days. She heard herself echo. Two days until what? She found Red X and ran off?... Could she find him?

No, no one could. The little jerk was good at hiding, that was for sure. Terra was counting on him finding her, she couldn't go off by herself, and he was the only companion able to stay with her. Without risking further trouble to himself, face it, he probably had his own list a mile long on trouble. He probably invented the word trouble.

But whatever. Terra sighed again and shook her head, frowning again as she watched the clouds move over the distant mountains. Their peeks stood up, a beacon of her old home. No, old living place. Titan's tower was her home. No matter how many times she told others it wasn't, she knew that it always would be. Because her family was in there.

Not that this was making her feel any better, Terra shook her head and laid her hands lap. Her attention was taken though as she listened to foot steps crack over stones. The presence of another being entered, but Terra didn't turn around to face him. Instead she puffed her chest and lifted her chin, looking only from the corner of her eyes as he approached her.

"Hey."

"Hey," she replied quietly, turning back to face the water. Beast Boy took the seat next to her, also noting this had once been claimed as their own spot. But somehow it seemed more memory than present, as it was only a haunt of past.

"I'm... I'm leaving." Terra stated quickly. Her face cringed, telling herself that had been too rushed and stupid.

She got a questioning look from Beast Boy, and continued before he could ask anything. "I don't fit here." She sighed, looking down and closing her eyes slowly.

Beast Boy looked back away, staring at the smooth stones at his feet he bit his lip. He bent over and picked one up before straightening himself, rubbing his thumb over the smooth surface as he thought. For the first time, he was left speechless, nothing seemed to fit right now. His gut emptied as he took in deep breaths of thought. A quiet wall was building, and it was disturbing to him. He turned to face her, and frowned further as he watched Terra tremble lightly as she looked up.

"How... how soon?" Beast Boy asked, giving her a sidelong look. Terra continued to stare out the water, watching the blue waters woosh gently back and hither.

"In two days." She muttered, frowning and glancing down as her brows narrowed in her deepened look.

He nodded, looking back to the water before skipping a rock. They both watched it fly over the body of blue, Terra grinned weakly.

"Good one," she noticed.

"Thanks." Beast Boy looked down and fiddled with another stone, picking one up and rubbing his fingers over it in false interest. "Why in two days?"

Terra bit her lip and swallowed. She knew what he was thinking, and she knew he was jealous, even if he wouldn't admit it. "It's the best time."

"Your friends wont be leaving for another week."

"They're gonna be fine." Terra waved her hand out then returned it to her lap. "Their in good hands."

"So what does, 'the best time,' mean?" Beast Boy glanced to her, keeping his focus on the water however. He just wanted her to say who she was planning on going with, he wanted her to tell him something truthful.

She sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head gently. "I... uhm." Terra paused, opening her eyes half way, and staring at the rocky shore with half vision. She felt her frown, her lowly expression, and she felt Beast Boy's disappointment. However, she didn't feel the cold wind brush against her neck, or the water lap at her bare feet. The cold moons pierce, nor the tower of memories. She felt them, she felt her choice, her confession that she didn't want to stay here with him. It was just as cool and tinged as any of the other elements.

"I don't want to go by myself." She muttered, rubbing her toes against the pebbles.

Beast Boy stared for a moment, his face dawning as he nodded slowly, and frowned before quickly looking back away. Terra looked to him from the corner of her eyes, reading him quietly. But she wasn't sure if he was going to try and change her mind, or wait and hope she did on her own... or maybe... maybe just let her go.

But did she want him to let her go?

What are you thinking?! Stop contradicting yourself! She scorned.

Silence filled between them, each falling into their own comatose of thought. Grasping the separation that was finally about to happen... maybe.

Stop it! Terra felt her face tighten. She had already decided this was best, falling through with this choice would be a start. She needed to toughen up, and being chained down by these memories wouldn't do that. But her face fell, her look going blank and quiet as the night. The night's chill filled around her, separating her from the other, letting her know that now she was alone as she faced she did not belong on the same side with Beast Boy.

Terra looked to him, feeling the wall grow, and a part of her die. It was hurting, sleeping, falling into a darker part that was to be kept hidden as it slumbered. Confession to herself, that they where on two different ends of a story gave her the vision to face it. She felt further from him, even against the same beckoning he seemed to hold over her. She felt stronger to resist it.

Beast Boy caught on what she was looking at, and glanced at her before turning to face her. He grinned her way lightly, and on reaction Terra grinned back before looking away. He followed, both of them now feeling the growth of tension, and the emotion of separation.

"...does it hurt?" He asked, a little quietly.

Terra nodded lightly. "Yeah..."

"But it's for the best... right?"

She frowned further and looked down, gripping her hands together. "Yeah." She thought for a moment. "I think so... 'bout you?" She side glanced at him.

Beast Boy scoffed out a laugh. His face twisting into a smirking, joking expression he was so good at. Slowly, he turned to her, cocked his head to the side and raised a brow in her direction before talking. "I think love sucks ass."

Terra couldn't help it, her cheeks puffed in futile attempt to keep from laughing. But it didn't work, she laughed, loud. She laughed like she hadn't laughed in forever. It started hurting actually, and soon Terra was gripping her sides as she tried simmering down her laughter. Beast Boy soon joined in though, and the laughter started all over again.

Despite the conversation, the two found a way to laugh, and they enjoyed the piece of merriment while it lasted. Terra was first to compose herself, sighing out as she grinned and shook her head in his direction, while Beast Boy stopped in much of the same fashion. They exchanged grins, and both knew the other was trying to ignore the point of their conversation. Trying to ignore the pain, to cover it up with hopes that they could make it in friendship, to brush under the rug what they wanted and felt.

The tug-of-war seemed to be coming to a halt, the game given up as hopeless, lost in cause. The game they had been playing for so short of time, but what seemed like forever.

They both knew that too much divided them and their worlds, situations and settings. Fate and destiny, yep, everyone was out to keep them apart. And for now, they had no other choice but to let them. In fake acts of acceptance, both looked back to the waters, letting fate take over.

* * *

-GASP- SEMI LAST CHAPTER!!

I tried to make this a fair sized chapter, tying a few things up (though warning, some things wont be answered or shown completely until the next fic. (Which I've already gotten started on.) Sorry if these last two seem maybe... kind of boring, I didn't much care for this chapter myself, but I ran out of things to put and it was too long to continue until the end xD


	31. Chapter Thirty

_Chapter Thirty:_

"I don't agree with your choice," Enstin said immediately, tapping his fingers against the desk. "But I'll respect it non the less," he sighed out, shaking his head. "Two days is too soon though, we need more time to get things in order."

Robin had taken Terra back to the office, this time Beast Boy hadn't tagged along. The leader had insisted on trying to work something out with these people before Terra tried to leave, for as much as the safety of his team, as hers. So far things weren't going well, and everyone was getting a little frustrated, not to mention Angie was late. But whatever, Terra didn't see the point in her being here anyways, her image of the women had been warped from the beginning. Needless to say, she didn't care for the cop.

"I can't wait any longer than that." Terra said in a low tone, tucking her chin in towards her chest slightly.

"Of course you can," Enstin raised a gray brow her way.

"I don't want any thing put in order in the first place," Terra said slowly, her voice lowering as her brow lifted. "The last thing I want is you guys tracking me."

"It can't be done any other way."

"Yes it can." Terra sneered.

"Terra, settle down," Robin warned in a low voice, standing beside her he passed her down a look that matched his tone. He then turned to the man dressed neatly. "All due respect, I don't think any of us feel right with having people we don't know watching her."

"Try telling that to my boss."

"Oh please, you are the boss." Angie stepped in from the door behind them. Her black pony tail swished around her head as she turned and closed the door neatly before walking past the teens and tossing a few folders onto the desk. She passed Terra a glance, then looked back to Enstin. "It's probably safer if we don't have files of her around anyways. Just think if the media somehow got in."

"Not likely," Enstin argued.

"Lots of unlikely things happen, and this kid is proof of that." Angie pointed an accusing thumb towards the geomancer. "I think the papers should have been burned already. You just know there is going to be someone who can't keep their mouth shut. Area fifty one, again, is proof of something unlikely happening."

"Two days." Terra repeated, her voice stern as she passed each of them a firm look. Out of the corner of her eye, she felt Robin pass her a surprised look, but he didn't tell her to back off, so she didn't.

"Markov," Enstin replied with an icy look that said he was tired enough from the work he had been put through already. "That just is not a probable proposal. Yes, I am willing to help, but within guidelines."

"I can't go with other peoples guidelines anymore, because my own guidelines are all I got left." The geomancer said, her voice seemingly filled with strength she didn't have just weeks ago. She threw herself from the chair, to her feet her fists balled at her sides. Her head tilted to the side, sliding her hair around her shoulders.

"Things cannot operate properly if we throw all rules of plan out the window." Enstin argued, raising a brow towards her. "You understand that, I'm sure. We are doing what we can to help-"

"No, you got to understand, that if I try to follow your rules, that I might as well put the handcuffs on now and waltz into the nearest prison." Terra tightened her jaw, her words strained though non the less impressive. "The limitations would be the same. Yes, I've done bad things, and yes I'm going to suffer for it. But I wont let someone else hand me that suffering if I can help it. I have enough on my shoulders."

There was a stunned silence, as eyes fell on her, but Terra kept her gaze ahead. She felt herself tremble some, but hid it well with her face. "I'm sorry, but your rules... your... guidelines." Terra shook her head, her blonde hair swishing around her head with ferocity. "Are something I don't... I can't follow." With that, Terra turned on her heels and took long, flowing strides out of the room, catching her breath. Something in her own words had made her heart race, giving her an excitement.

She walked out of the two offices, and into the dusty hall she hated so much. It's black and white tile scuffed with foot prints, and the pale blue walls still dead and emotionless as ever. Terra turned to the right, heading for the exit that would lead to the dreary ally way. She wanted to take in another deep breath, but decided to save it for the musty out side air, rather than the moldy inside air.

She heard the door behind her open, but she didn't stop walking, instead, let the set of footsteps follow her. She kept her paces even, trying to keep herself calm. The little speech she had given left a funny feeling in her gut though, but she couldn't say she didn't like it.

"Terra."

At the calling, she then stopped. Just before the door that led into the ally. Terra took a breath and turned half way around, crossing her arms lightly she put her eyes to the floor as Robin caught up. She couldn't read his expression, but that was typical Robin for you, the mask of course might have something to do with that. When he caught up, he stood in front of her, and waited until her gaze went up to his before speaking.

"What you said back there, did you mean it?"

"... why? Am I in trouble?" She joked lightly, then bit her tongue and shifted her weight. She caught the team leader shaking his head though. She sighed then and shrugged her shoulders to her cheek bones. "Yeah... I guess so."

Robin nodded. "It was pretty brave of you."

"Well... it was true."

"It was also pretty reckless," Robin added. Terra cringed. "It was brash, rude, and rebellious."

"But-"

"But," Robin cut her off, Terra silenced out of habit. "It also showed a lot of judgment... and that you've grown up some."

There was a silence, Terra twisted, not liking the stale air, while she tried to push away the small tinge of pride the words had given her. Not being able to stand the quietness, she shifted her weight again then turned to Robin with a smirk. "So was that supposed to be like... a compliment or something?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, I'm so flattered."

"No problem." Robin grinned, looking past her to the door. "I have to clear up a few more things. Did you want to go back in?"

"Uh, no."

"Didn't think so. Where are you going to wait for me then?"

"Outside," Terra jabbed her thumb to the door. "It feels like a crypt in here." She caught Robn's cautious look, then grinned. "Don't worry, I'm a big girl, and I know better than to talk to strangers. So you don't have to worry."

"Don't push it," he warned. Then sighed and shook his head, amazingly though his hair didn't move, talk about over-doing the hair-gel. "I'll be back ASAP." Robin said, looking over his shoulder, before turning around and pacing back to the door after turning the corner. Terra watched for a moment, waiting until he was out of sight before turning around herself and yanking open the door.

She couldn't help but cringe as the hinges screamed as they worked. Grateful to get out, she let go of the door as soon as she was out and let it slam close behind her. Terra closed her eyes and heaved in a giant, lungful of air. It didn't impress, as the city tasted pretty nasty, still it was better than the dusty office. Terra then looked around, to her right, way down the ally was the street, cars going by, and a few people walking. She turned to her left, and saw it went straight, stopped by a chain link fence into some yard. There was a sharp turn before the fence, but she didn't pay it attention.

Instead, Terra set herself on the concrete step, laying her hands on her knees and leaning forward, she stared at the brown building in front of her, right behind the dumpster. In her mind she was making a list of things to do, but as she thought, the list kept getting longer. And soon she forgot the first thing put on it, so much for mental power. Darn blond-ness.

_Need to talk to Beast Boy... as soon as I get back to the tower...  
Vix and Fuse, gotta talk to them too.  
... Ask Starfire to make me something to take... man I'm going to miss her cooking.  
Pack stuff.  
I dunno what.  
Just packing something.  
Nothing stupid, like CDs.  
But are CD's stupid?...  
No.  
But I don't have room.  
Dang.  
Okay, pack... pack...  
shoot  
What do I pack?...  
Something  
Something  
ELEPHANTS  
stupid  
waist of brain power, that's what that was.  
Now okay._

_...  
...packing.._

_AHA  
YES  
SOCKS!  
Then I got to talk to Beast Boy_

_is that on the list yet?...  
Shoot. I forget._

Terra buried her face in her hands. All well, she would figure it all out when she got back. The business of the city wasn't dying down, the cars still honked and left over water in the streets splashed around as the automobiles zoomed through it. She pictured it all happening as her eyes stayed closed, it helped keep her from getting to overwhelmed with herself. Still, thoughts entered her head, and she couldn't help but give them notice.

Though the emotion itself took much of her willpower, she was able to keep Beast Boy out of her mind for the most part. She needed to think about herself, not in the selfish way, more in the 'gotta survive' kinda way. Even when she had the time to get out of town, where was she going to go? She had no idea, east? North? She was as west as she could get, and there was nothing down south. Maybe that was a good thing though. Or if she made it to the East coast, the Titan's had friends over there.

No, wait, she wasn't supposed to be be associating with any of them, duh, kind of the whole reason she was running. For her personal liking, it got too cold further up north, she had always been more a desert person. She guessed that didn't-

Terra gasped and lifted her head up as what sounded like a whirling knife went flying through the air over her head. Her eyes went wide with surprise as it chopped into the dumpster a crossed from her, sticking out meaningfully. She eyed it for a moment then quickly looked up over her shoulders, of course, no one was there on the roof top. Not daring to use her powers in the city to go up and check, Terra eased to her feet as her expression darkened. She continued watching the roof, looking someone, anyone who could have thrown that. But as she backed to the dumpster, no one was to be seen. It didn't surprise her really, but when she looked down to the side, at where the knife had landed. She felt all air leave her body.

Gasping so hard and shrill that she was left breathless, Terra panted heavy, staring at the 'knife' as her heart rapidly thudded at her chest. Color drained from her face, and all strength she had felt seemed to drip out of her body in slow painful leakage. One hand flew to her mouth, covering it as she stared at it, sharp and pointed, gleaming silver in the poor sunlight. the sharp, and slightly deformed S razor stayed put, and Terra knew it had been thrown there for her to see.

Slowly, she reached out to touch it, her bare fingers pricking lightly along the outside blade. When blood began to draw, she recoiled and backed away, shaking her head slightly as her emotion suddenly pounded back into her heart, as the beats then rippled the anger and fear throughout her.

Her face flushed, her hair whipped around her head as she look around. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Terra screamed, her voice bouncing off the walls and back to her. She looked back and forth from the two buildings that sandwiched her there. Of course no one showed themselves, the fear made her hands glow for protection, and the anger made them curl for fighting. Terra took a step to the side, and the earth quivered under her touch.

Angerly, Terra looked to the razor, her brows slanted towards her nose, crinkling her face in a scowl she ran to it and threw a hard crescent kick to it. She glared as the blade chipped away from her ferocity and clinked against the pavement. As if expecting that to beckon the person out, Terra looked back up to the rooftops, but a better part of her training told her he... or it was already gone.

Terra trembled, her anger giving way as her eyes watered, looking around, feeling a paranoia now. She had been reminded that everything wasn't far off, that everything she had pushed to her darker corners of the mind where emerging. With a leaving breath, Terra fell down, her legs falling from under her she curled up with her back against the building. Knee's to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them and buried her head.

But as she stayed put, in such a vulnerable position, Terra began to question herself. She peeked up, looking around her eyes seemed to quake themselves, and soon she deemed this place unsafe. Forgetting she had told Robin she'd wait for him, Terra sprang to her feet and glanced down to the S razor. She picked it up, and threw it as far down the ally way as she could, turning around and running before the clink of it hitting the pavement came to her.

Half way to the Tower, the T-com Terra kept at her side was ringing. Robin's voice came through it but she ignored it. Again she found herself running, with a straight face she ignored all around her, just trying to get to the place she trusted to hide her for a little while. Soon the tower was within sight, and as she reached the beach, Terra didn't stop her movement. Instead, with the instinct of the earth, she plunged towards the lake. The sand reached up before she got wet however, with a thrust the grainy earth had formed a platform, and now speedily took her to the small island.

Terra flew straight to her window, she a wave of her hand, a clump of sand removed itself from her platform and threw itself against the window. The glass shattered into thousands of pieces, but Terra quickly hoped from her platform, allowing the earth to fall lifelessly after her touch left it. Her face still straight she quickly moved to her things. The shorts and gray T-shirt where fine, her old gloves and boots still on she decided to deal with those as well.

She grabbed her old blue backpack, and tossed random items into it, her mind not paying attention she worked as fast as her fingers would allow. However, as her mind did see what she was doing, Terra shook her head and backed away from the items, she didn't need any of this. It would just slow her down. Instead she sighed and placed a hand on her forehead, closing her eyes as she fell back into a sitting position on her bed. She didn't even remember walking over here, but what ever.

Events seemed to be rushing now, she felt herself tremble and quake with self fear and anxiety. Slade was here, in Jump City, or close by. She had said she knew he wasn't dead, but a part of her had argued the known fact for awhile. Part of her hoping that at least that part had died from her past and judgment. Obviously it hadn't, and Slade knew she was in town too. The longer she stayed here, the more danger she was putting the Titan's in, not that they would see it that way.. she did. Because the scariest part, was that she saw herself as the danger towards them, her missteps always led to their misery. If Slade managed to get her alone, she knew that he would tempt her somehow, it would only be a matter of time. Or so her expectancies said.

"Just slow down," She muttered to herself, opening her eyes and letting her hand fall. "A few more days won't count for anything..."

Loudly, her door was swung open, startled by it Terra jolted to her feet and looked to it. Her eyes wide for a split second before narrowing out of the same paranoia that had overtaken her in the ally. But as Beast Boy walked in, Terra sighed and then fell back to the bed.

"Yeah, she's here." The changeling spoke into the T-com held to his face, though his eyes stayed tuned towards Terra intently.

"Stay with her then until I get back. Robin out."

With that, Beast Boy lowered the communicator and clipped it to his belt, his face softening as he looked to the blond. Momentarily, he glanced to the door, then closed it softly before walking over. "What happened?"

She didn't answer. Her hands closing between her knee's, Terra bowed her head quietly and closed her eyes. Blond locks fell around her face, covering her temporarily.

"Terra?" He asked again.

"Nothing..." She whispered. "Nothing happened."

"You just decided to run back to the tower to see how irritated Robin would get then?" Beast Boy chuckled, but Terra didn't even lift a grin. Or attempt too. She only bowed her head further. Beast Boy frowned then walked further before lightly sitting on the bed. Making sure he gave her her space.

"Who scared you?"

Terra opened her eyes, though it couldn't be seen by her company. Her lips curled inwards for a moment, as she wondered how he had learned to read her so well. Her eyes slanted towards the end of her sockets, straining to see him without turning to. She brought up about a thousand excuses, but didn't bother with any of them as she quickly averted her glance back to her knee's. Her hair straining slightly at her small amount of movement, it continued to dingle around her eyes flauntingly in a dramatic manor.

Heavy breathed, her eyes teetered on closing again. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised he found me..."

"He..?" Beast Boy slanted his eyes, thinking for a moment, before his face regained expression, pale, and worried. "He as in...?" Terra nodded her reply. "Did you see him?"

"No, but he wanted me to know he was there." Terra opened her eyes, staring to the wall now as she tilted her head up. Blond locks touching her paled face, her eyes seemed to deepen in their color.

"If he's out there..." Beast Boy paused, his eyes turning away as he shifted his weight. Brief was his break before looking to Terra again. "Then it isn't safe for you to leave, right?"

Terra shook her head, again her hair played in the air, before wrapping around her cheek bones and touching her chin. "It's all the more reason to go." She muttered. "Jump City is his turf, I mean, it was stupid for me to stay here this long." Her tone wasn't convincing, as she felt some security within these walls, but that's what family did to you. Her fingers emerged from her knee's, and played together with taps against one another.

Their was a pause, in which the air stilled, becoming stale and dull from lack of breath. Tinging it was unspoken emotion, emitting despite any efforts from the sources. Though only a minute passed, the stillness could have lied easily into fooling someone of a longer time period. Opening his mouth several times, Beast Boy quietly debated on speaking.

At another glance towards the girl, he sucked in a breath of air and lowered his head. Dipping his chin towards his chest in a passive motion. "I... I don't want you to leave."

Terra cringed. "Don't say that, please." She sighed out, touching her forehead with her fingers.

"Your just pretending you want to go." He said quickly, leaning forward as his voice gained some confidence. "We could hide you here, no one would know! Titan's Tower is as safe as it gets, you don't have to worry about anything, not Slade, or people or..." He voice ran off. As Terra turned to face him, he caught his own blabbering, and soon then quieted himself.

"You know better than that." She muttered.

"Well, maybe I do." Beast Boy glanced away, looking to the wall as well. "But that doesn't have to keep me from trying." His voice had died down, falling into a whisper towards the end.

Terra stifled a chuckle, her body jolting with it. "That's what I always liked about you." She dipped her head in a little, then turned and grinned weakly towards him, most of her face still hidden by her hair.

Beast Boy faced her, his head tilting to the side as he gave her a warm expression. It made her feel better, that look always did. "Friends forever?" Slowly, he offered his hand out. Terra eyed it for a moment before nodding, grinning lightly.

"Forever." She agreed, taking the offer by slapping her palm against his.

"Wanna spit on it?"

"Not really." Terra chuckled again, amazed how quickly he could warp the feeling of security around her. She averted her eyes back away, trying not to stare in attempt to firm the place of 'just friends.'

Beast Boy recoiled his hand, placing it on his legs he continued to watch her. Though his face turned back into concern soon as the original subject surfaced again. "So your really going to leave then?" As she nodded her reply, he frowned and sighed. He wanted to say more, man did he ever. But friendship had its own restrictions, and friends didn't go into long and drawn out conversations about how they wanted the other to stay. Or at least, not in the way he would have intended.

He had to respect her decision however, and he knew that. It was painful, worrying, and even a little depressing. Though joined in for such a short period of time, Terra had become a large part of himself. And as he always had problems letting things go, this was no different, and no less painful.

Terra had similar feelings, maybe not as strong. Part of her felt relived, like a load had been taken from her shoulders. While another part felt the sting of it, instead of the joy. Right now the sting was more progressive, it would heal she guessed, but in time. But for now it gave her a painful rip with each beat her heart made. Her blue eyes glanced to BB from her sockets, as she frowned.

It was then that Beast Boy surprised her however, sighing loudly he stood up from his seat and brushed his uniform off. "Well... did you like, want help packing... or something?" He looked down at Terra, scratching back of his head with a fake grin.

Terra shook her head, looking around the room briefly. "I'm not taking anything."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"No pictures even?"

Terra shifted her eyes to the small desk behind her couch. She sucked in a breath of air and seemed to think on it. "Maybe pictures." She muttered, staring towards the desk. Grinning, Beast Boy nodded and walked over, scooping up her heart shaped box and bringing it back over. Stored inside, where most of her small collection.

Quietly they went through them. Terra fingered over the photographs carefully, her fingers barely brushing over the frozen slots of memory. She breathed softly, her eye lids falling as Beast Boy helped her pick out a couple good ones. They talked a little bit, sharing small snippets of conversation. A couple chuckles, and grins towards the other. After a little while, Terra decided on two, one that held a picture of all the Titans (discluding herself, of course) and one of her and BB. It was the one with the green puppy, it was just SO adorable. The pick had been almost already decided before he had even pulled out the carnival pictures. She smiled softly, and gathered the two into her hands and looked at them. Looking over her shoulder, Beast Boy did the same, his grin was faint, but larger than hers as they both refused to look at each other.

"That's a good one." Beast Boy commented.

"Yeah." Terra breathed out, fingering her thumb over the picture of the couple. In the sense of numbers, anyway. She frowned with her own thought of wording then quickly tucked the pictures away in her pocket. At that, Beast Boy backed away and looked to the door.

The T-com started going off, Beast Boy quickly looked down at it, swift to answer by habit, he held it to his face and pressed the red button. "Yeah?"

"Beast Boy, I want you and Terra in the rec room." Robin's voice came. The two teens both looked to each other with cringed faces at Robin's... irritated tone.

"Alright, be in a few." The changeling snapped the T-com back to his belt and stood up. While Terra shifted her eyes to the side, nervously for a moment before looking back to him, and reaching to grab his arm.

"Beast Boy..."

Surprised, he looked to her, easing himself closer in hopes her grip would loosen a little bit. "Yeah?" He smiled.

"D-...don't tell anyone."

But just as quickly as he had been able to smile, the changeling then frowned. "Tell anyone what?"

"Slade. I don't want them to know."

"Terra." Beast Boy felt a warning build up inside of him. It wasn't his animal senses, it was his past regards to making promises, dangerous to keep. But Terra was looking p at him, with those huge, beautiful eyes that trembled slightly enough to give him a sense of her emotion. His face cringed, brows tightening on his face as he stared at her for a moment. "You know that they should-"

"No," Terra shook her head, her blond hair again arraying around her scalp before landing around her shoulders. More lifted and energetic. "It would only worry them, I'm leaving soon anyways."

He wanted to argue, but Beast Boy knew that Terra was hopeless when argued with. He sighed, glancing down at her fingers, curled around his arm. Strained from putting pressure, Terra's fingers trembled lightly, but withheld nonetheless. Beast Boy cringed further, feeling his own strain as he looked her back in the face. He almost wished he hadn't, as he moaned quietly and looked back away. She was giving him that sad, desperate look that always got to him. It tugged at his own feelings.

"Beast Boy!!"

"Okay! Fine." Beast Boy yelled back, not at her, just more into the air. Growling with himself for not being able to withstand making her these promises. _Your such a sucker... _he thought, sighing then shaking his head and looking back to her. Beast Boy felt disappointing that she didn't even smile his way, or show gratitude, instead she looked content and nodded her head and recoiled her hand.

Terra pushed herself up from the bed, eyes averted down, and started to her door. Watching her, before following, Beast Boy then trailed behind.

A little while later, the two had found themselves sitting in the rec room. Everyone was laying with the dinning table as the center. Terra had sat herself on the edge of the seater, Beast Boy took the platform behind her. His legs curled Indian style while Starfire took much the same position. Fuse was sitting on the table, to Terra's far right while Vix had sat herself on the floor while the conversation went on.

Terra had at first shrinked behind Beast Boy, Robin's look was uncomfortable. After sitting down though, she had noticed she had just worried him more than anything- but of course Robin hated being worried so... yeah. It had taken an hour, but the boy wonder had finally figured out he wasn't going to get anything out of her. Curt, stupid and short answers had finally warded Robin off, and Terra breathed with relief when he had stopped the drilling. And though everyone inside the tower felt a disagreement about her departure, it was accepted gingerly.

Even Raven had noted the danger of Terra leaving their protection, but of course, the blond wouldn't listen to it. Her jaw tightened as she stayed firm with her choice.

The conversation had then so drifted back to the rescued teens from area 51. Bruce had gotten back to them, and had said that for obvious reasons, he couldn't take Vix into his care. Though it sounded a little harsh, having someone with such stand-out appearances would be fragile for him. But he had decided to house Fuse and Allen, and offered to give the girl a few lessons. Her home though, wasn't yet decided. Nor was Champs, but Bruce had sent a message towards the Justice League, and they where already discussing it, and homes for the remaining two would be found quickly.

The news was happy for Terra, who grinned towards her two friends. Fuse was about to jump out of his skin, that large grin adorned his face, the same one Beast Boy often wore. Vix kept her mood light, her tail swishing around the floor as her ears pricked to hear everyone speak. Terra had just sighed contently and sunk further back in her seat.

"It's been a rough night, lets all get some sleep." Robin finally dismissed. Slow at first, everyone soon stirred then separated as they all headed towards bed. Terra caught sight of Fuse and Vix chattering quietly, Starfire soon joined them. The blond smiled, then crossed her arms loosely and headed for her own bed. She noticed Beast Boy follow, and then Cyborg. Looking over her shoulder, she gave them friendly grins.

"Hey girl." Cyborg said, landing a gentle pat to her shoulder.

"Yo." She countered.

"Are you heading straight for bed?" Beast Boy asked, both boys following her as she advanced to her room.

"Yeah... I' pretty worn out."

"BB' and me we're gonna be playin' some games. Thought we'd offer to let you join." Cyborg grinned. Terra gave them both grateful looks, but shook her head.

"No thanks... I really-"

"C'mon, just hang with us on the couch then." Cyborg jabbed his thumb towards the entertainment area. But Beast Boy quickly cut in.

"Dude, if she doesn't want too have some fun... I say we just let her go sleep in her room."

Terra frowned. "You know how to put it bluntly.

"Well, if you want to give us the cold shoulder, Dude that is totally okay." Beast Boy grinned, walking on the opposite side of Terra than Cyborg.

"If your going to put it that wa-"

"Naw, BB's right. We'll just go play by ourselves." Cyborg agreed.

Terra grunted. "I see what you two are doing." She growled then stopped and turned around to face them both as her hands flew to her hips. "And you know what?" They both looked to her after exchanging glances. "I'll give in. But don't think I'm going to be happy about it."

"Score," Beast Boy smiled as he raised his hand up. Cyborg gave him the high five, much to Terra's irritation as they gave her victorious looks.

"Lets go then!" Cy stated, as he turned around and started back to the giant TV, and gamestation. The two younger teens followed, and Terra then couldn't pretend her anger as she felt part of the team again.

--

--

The day following was passed, it had been more of a day of small talk and being followed non stop by Starfire for Terra. she had caught up a little with her old friends, but the conversations seemed too tight to keep going for awhile. The alien however, found ways to keep talking. Terra enjoyed the company greatly, and Starfire kept a smile on the blond's face with all her chattering.

The night before, during the game playing, Terra had fallen asleep. Watching Beast Boy and Cyborg play after they continued to whomp her butt... it just wasn't fair how even on easy they seemed to dominate the virtual battle field. They had let her win a few times, but she saw they where only being nice, and trying to suppress that guyish urge to win at everything. Finally, she had handed her controller over, and contented herself to watch them with a smile. She really had just as much fun watching too, sitting besides her... 'best friend,' until one AM and cheering him on to victory. The last thing she remembered though was letting her eye lids fall over her eyes as she fell gently to Beast Boy's shoulder. The next morning, she had woken up with a pillow under her head, and a blanket laid over her body.

Vix and Fuse had left already, earlier this morning they had gone off to Gotham to take a look around. They goodbyes between them and Terra had been a little bitter, they hadn't liked her choice either. But like good friends, they accepted it.

Now, Terra was looking beyond the lake. She frowned lightly as a wind pushed at her hair. It told her that summer was beginning to end, autumn wasn't far off. It didn't worry her however. Her hands gripped the small nap sack on her back as she heaved a breath. The sack carried nothing more than some food, she couldn't talk the others into letting her leave it. She looked beyond the city, at the tree's nestled further back, mountains beyond that, they beckoned her closer. Calling her back to her element, and the safety it could provide.

Turning her head first, her blond hair pushed around her face as another wind bellowed lightly. Terra smiled then turned fully around and faced the Titan's. Her feet still posed to make a take off, she studied her friends for a moment before walking back up to them.

"So..." She looked around for a moment, then back to Robin who stood in front of them all. "This is it I guess..."

"Guess so." Robin said with a stale tone, his arms crossed as he nodded. Beast Boy stepped up, but Starfire cut him off, flying between him and the geomancer as she caught Terra in a hug.

"Please be careful, friend." She said, pulling back, Terra smiled, nodding. She watched as the red haired girl let her feet touch the ground and back away a few steps.

Terra caught site of Beast Boy again trying to move in, but again- he was cut off as Cyborg took his turn. Holding his hand out he gave her that famous big-brother look. "Don't do anything too stupid."

She chuckled, meeting his high five with a hard slap against his matalic palm. Terra glanced at Raven, getting a smirking little expression as she blinked innocently towards the cloaked teen. "So, do I get a hug?"

Raven narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms so that her cloak parted around her. "Not a chance."

"Not even a little one?"

"No."

"What about some words of advice?" Terra teased.

"Don't get killed."

Terra shrugged, that was good enough coming from Raven she guessed. A little humored from it, Terra looked to Beast Boy next, smiling towards him. At her look, he perked up some more and finally got in. He scratched the back of his head and bit his lip, giving her that unsure look that said he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. It made her a little nervous, as her hands went to her back as she averted her look down to the side.

"So-..."

"So..." She repeated.

"Just... take care." Beast Boy took his hand out from the back, and handed it out. Terra looked down at it, for some reason she felt disappointed at the goodbye, as she reluctantly and laid her hand against his. As their fingers curled, they met each others glances. A shiver went down her spine as she felt his fingers touch the back of her hand. It sent an emotion through her arm and into her gut.

At that, Terra quickly recoiled her hand, and as if trying to cover up her quick retreat, she smiled towards Beast Boy. He looked like he was trying to keep grinning, it looked almost too forced.

"Yeah, you too." She replied to his words, heaving a deep breath.

"Better get going, the sun is going down already," Robin cut in. As he did, Beast Boy backed back away, averting his look elsewhere as his grin then slipped. Terra frowned, blinking then looking to Robin as he spoke.

"Yeah..." She breathed out, then looking back over her shoulder. Reluctantly, she backed away, watching the Titan's who all waited for her to depart. As her boots scraped the edge of the rocky island, she turned around, jabbing her boot toe at the gravel, then glancing over her shoulder again. She couldn't think of anything to say, so just waved instead, then turned around and brought the earth back alive.

It rumbled, then lifted her upwards, and lowly over the lake, towards the city outskirts. Terra didn't look back, she was almost afraid too. Instead, she lightly touched the T-com at her belt, letting be a statement that this didn't have to be permanent. Though it should be. She blinked back the tears, swallowed the lump in her throat, and made herself mature a little more.

--

--

"Took you long enough."

Terra sighed, shrugging her shoulders in the cold night as she turned around. The forest around her, shielding her from the city she had left behind about an hour ago. Even in the shaded night however, that white skull mask stood out so well.

"You know," she started, putting her hands to her hips as she raised a brow. "You should consider trying another color, than bright white if you want to hide."

"Whose hiding?" Red X asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the tree trunk.

There he went again, always ending in a question. But Terra shook her head instead. "So, where too boss?"

"Boss, I like that."

"Can you ever answer a straight question?"

"Could."

Terra sneered, breathing out then letting her arms drop. "Fine, then I'm just going to start walking. And hope I don't land on the other side of a cliff."

"Here's to hoping." Red X joked, before clattering to the side, making noise on purpose as Terra glanced to the side. She smiled his way, then looked back ahead as he dashed forward.

"Hey! Wait up!" She cried, listening as his footsteps became more faint. Frowning, Terra jolted forward.

Though she gave it little thought. she was entering a new world, a different world. The Titan's couldn't reach her, the enemies would swarm her... but it was her world, and strangly, as she skirted further out, it felt almost like home. Even though there where more dangers then safe havens, there was comfort in the fact that her chains had been broken. Unaware of what all could really lay at her feet, Terra warped herself in the sideline of everything.

* * *

Oh, I'm sorry if this "final" chapter stinked. I am so horrible at final chapters xD I hate writing them. At least it was long... though I'm afraid I might have some editing errors somewhere... sorry about that too. Staring at this screen for so long, it burns meh eyes, I can't see everything. LOL. I really hope this lived up to expectations, if not, ... I apologize xD

As for the second fic to follow this (Whispers in the Dark.), it has about three chapters done for it. So I will post the prolouge soon. Yes, I know, I left a lot of loose ends here, don't worry, they'll get tied up sooner or later xD!I got quite a few more twists and turns into this "Trilogoy" so I don't think the second story should be boring, or over done. And if any of you decide to continue reading this series, I'll do my best to make it enjoyable. Suggestions are always welcomed.

Thank you all for the wonderful and helpful reviews, the ideas, and inspirations. You guys are SO awesome! I got the best readers ever ;D! NOW FOR ENDING WORDS OF DRAMA! BECAUSE THEIR FUN! MU-HA!

_Who does Slade really have his attention on?  
How will he play his role in it all?_

_Who is Red X?_

_What is Terra's role in everything?  
Will her trust in Red X prove deadly?_

_What will happen to the four from Area 51?  
Will Beast Boy and Terra ever be together?  
Will the secret cause more damage than good?_

_And Most importaintly:  
WHO WILL TERRA KISS?! xO!!_

TO THE SECOND STORY! -super hero music plays-

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! (and for those of you who havn't the last chapter, great place to leave a statement ;D! -hint hint-)


End file.
